


Percy Jackson y el Templo de Afrodita

by Sumire92



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexuality, BDSM, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Domination, Double Penetration, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, Furry, Hardcore, Leo being sassy (as always), Licking, M/M, Necrophilia (but in a funny way?), Nose Diving, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Versatile Percy, Violation, Whirlwind Sex, You are not my type, blowjob, handjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: Os prometo que no fue culpa mía.De hecho, no estaría explicando esto si no me obligasen a hacerlo.¿Queréis que señale al responsable? Ahí tenéis a la diosa del amor. Ella y sus estúpidas fiestas en el Olimpo.





	1. Afrodita se vuelve loca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes!
> 
> Llevaba ya un tiempo advirtiendo de este proyecto... ¡y al fin lo tenemos aquí! Consideradlo mi regalo de Navidad. Desde ahora, procuraré subir un capítulo cada semana hasta completarlo :3
> 
> En realidad comencé a escribir esta historia en junio de este año, pero al quedarme bloqueado por la mitad, tuve que dejarla aparcada un tiempo. El mes pasado, con el NaNoWriMo, me puse como objetivo terminarla... y lo logré <3  
> He procurado dedicar diciembre a corregirlo un poco, pero si veis un estilo muy irregular entre un capítulo y otro, es más que probable que se deba a eso de dejarlo congelado durante tantos meses (también tiene que ver que en algunos episodios estuviese muy motivado y en otros lo estaba un poco menos xD ¡Perdón!).
> 
> No tengo mucho más que decir. Para mantener el misterio, iré actualizando los shippings y los tags de la ficha según aparezcan en los capítulos. Así cada episodio será una sorpresa. El género de cada episodio también varía un poco entre unos y otros, así no os aburrís. Tal vez en uno es todo muy bonito y cursi y el siguiente ha quedado un estilo más sado y áspero. Ya veremos xD
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

** Cap. 1: Afrodita se vuelve loca **

Os prometo que no fue culpa mía.

De hecho, no estaría explicando esto si no me obligasen a hacerlo.

¿Queréis que señale al responsable? Ahí tenéis a la diosa del amor. Ella y sus estúpidas fiestas en el Olimpo.

Dejad que os lo explique desde el principio. Después de que los campamentos griego y romano colaborasen para derrotar a Gea, al parecer los semidioses subimos de categoría en la escala de interés de los dioses. Estaban tan agradecidos por haber acabado con ese problema en su nombre que, contened el aliento, empezamos a recibir regalos inesperados. Cada dios tenía su propia forma de dejar huella: Deméter cubría las paredes y techos de las cabañas de flores que teníamos que arrancar (o degollar si resultaban ser carnívoras). Hefesto convocaba una vez a la semana una montaña de chatarra al lado de la hoguera del campamento que solamente sus hijos encontraban útil o fascinante. Apolo, muy en su línea, hacía que la luz del amanecer proyectara un mensaje resplandeciente por toda la colina con un _haiku_ horrible sobre sus nuevas gafas de sol o sobre lo bien que le habían cortado el pelo esa semana. Zeus no era mucho más modesto: a veces salías de tu cabaña recién despierto para toparte con una estatua de mármol de cuatro metros de alturas donde el grandullón de los rayos aparecía retratado con un cincelado preciosista. Hera no nos regaló nada porque, y cito textualmente, «es deber de todo buen hijo ayudar a sus parientes en caso de necesidad. Esa satisfacción debería ser recompensa suficiente para vosotros».

Para ser justos, no todos los regalos eran tan inútiles. Hermes nos proporcionó cupones de descuento para comprar por internet. Atenea erigió en una noche un nuevo edificio junto a la Casa Grande, repleto hasta arriba de estanterías llenas de libros, pergaminos, mapas y (esto es lo que me interesa a mí) tebeos. No es por fardar, pero mi padre, Poseidón, allanó una sección de acantilado para regalarnos una playa nueva privada y un lote de canoas. Incluso Ares, aunque me cueste admitirlo, repuso la armería con un surtido de armas cada cual más increíble que la anterior: espadas, hachas, dagas, lanzas, escudos y hasta una pila de muñecos de prácticas para que pudiésemos ensancharnos probándolas. Artemisa completó su regalo abasteciéndonos de arcos y más carcajes de flechas de los que podríamos gastar nunca, así como una hilera de dianas nuevas que irían geniales para las clases de arquería.

¿El regalo del señor D? Seguir encargándose del campamento sin matarnos. Todo un detalle.

Y el regalo de Afrodita consistió en organizar fiestas en el Olimpo de vez en cuando. Fiestas por todo lo alto: barra libre, aperitivos celestiales, música a cargo de las musas. Incluso nos regalaba trajes y vestidos a cada campista para ir de estreno en cada ocasión. Dudo que fuese tanto por hacernos un favor como para asegurarse que no invadía su fiesta un puñado de críos con camisetas naranjas de campamento y pantalones desgarrados, pero no me quejaré porque la americana azul marino me quedaba como un guante.

Aquella noche la fiesta estaba siendo muy animada. Los campistas y los dioses menores bailábamos entremezclados por las calles del Monte Olimpo, la residencia de los dioses. Todo estaba decorado con un estilo impecable: guirnaldas de flores junto a otras hechas con plumas multicolores. Algunas esferas luminosas flotaban arrojando destellos para todos lados como bolas de discoteca. Las sílfides, ninfas del aire, flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas portando bandejas repletas de canapés y otras porciones de manjar celestial que harían arder a cualquier humano, pero que a los semidioses nos cargaban de energía… mientras no tomáramos demasiadas.

Tras terminar la canción que sonaba en esos momentos, donde había escuchado el mejor solo de lira de mi vida, empezó a sonar una balada. Las bolas de discoteca rebajaron un poco su luminosidad. Alrededor fueron formándose parejitas acarameladas que empezaron a bailar lento. Me di cuenta entonces que, en algún momento del _cumbayá_ , me había separado de Annabeth.

Entre gruñidos y resoplidos molestos de la gente con la que tropezaba, busqué la cabeza rubia de mi novia entre las demás. Por un lado encontré a Jason abrazado a Piper. Franz y Hazel no andaban muy lejos. La trenzada cabellera junto a un chico más bajito de cabellos oscuros y rizados me confirmaron que se trataba de Leo y Calipso. Unos cuantos metros más allá, apartados, Nico y Will también se balanceaban al son de la música. Algo en mi interior dio un pequeño vuelco al ver que Nico, siempre con una expresión seca y huraña, parecía relajado mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra el hombro de su novio. Por supuesto, todos sus amigos estábamos encantados de verle felizmente enamorado. El chico se lo merecía.

Por favor, borrad eso último. Nico me mataría como se enterara de que digo esas cursiladas a sus espaldas.

Vislumbré algunas melenas rubias más, pero ninguna correspondía con la cola de caballo ondulada con que se había arreglado Annabeth. Atravesé una calle y, al sumergirme en la siguiente plaza, me pareció verla, mirando a todos lados del mismo modo que hacía yo. Me encaminé hacia ella. Con un poco de suerte, podríamos bailar los últimos segundos de la canción.

Spoiler: no pudimos. Mientras bordeaba la plaza, Afrodita me interceptó.

—¡Percy! —me llamó con voz divertida al agarrarme del brazo—. Vaya, qué guapo vas esta noche.

Señoras y señores, Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza. En esa ocasión llevaba el cabello recogido y un rompedor vestido propio de una actriz hollywoodiense en plena alfombra roja de los Óscars. Llevaba los labios pintados de carmín. Sus ojos deslumbraban con el azul de una turquesa, aunque en un segundo pasaron a ser color fucsia.

La diosa me estudió de los pies a la cabeza antes de dar su aprobación.

—Sí, ese traje te queda bien —sentenció ingenua, alabándome como si aquella ropa no la hubiera escogido ella misma—. De hecho, más que bien…

Sus iris pasaron a ser cobrizos como monedas antiguas antes de levantar las cejas con picardía. Dejé de prestar atención a Annabeth para concentrarme en Afrodita. Se tambaleaba como si le costara mantenerse en pie. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la copa que sujetaba entre los dedos.

—Está… ¿ebria? —atiné a preguntar. No sabía si era educado preguntar eso a una diosa, pero ella no pareció ofenderse. Soltó un hipido y esbozó una sonrisa culpable antes de dejar otra marca de pintalabios en la copa.

—Solo he tomado un poco. Dionisio no puede beberlo, pero se ha ofrecido a convertir el néctar de la fuente en alcohol para que los demás podamos divertirnos. ¡Anda, bebe un poco!

Quise responderle que, después de vivir tantos años con el Apestoso Gabe, un antiguo novio de mi madre, me costaba relacionar el alcohol con la diversión. Pero Afrodita dio un paso más y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos pasaron a ser verdes como brotes de hierba en primavera.

—Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez? —La diosa del amor se rió antes de echarse de nuevo para atrás—. Más de una vez he querido salir con él, pero nunca se ha dado la oportunidad. Cuando era más joven tenía unos abdominales que… Grr…

Aquella era, con diferencia, la conversación más incómoda de toda mi vida. Miré hacia Annabeth con el rabillo del ojo y me alegré de comprobar que acababa de localizarme.

—Afrodita, con todos mis respetos…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. No te van las diosas. —Me acalló de un ademán mientras levantaba la cabeza con gesto dramático. Dio un tragó más antes de volver a mirarme; de repente tenía una nariz más pequeña y redondeada y pómulos afilados—. ¿Y qué te parecería salir con alguna de mis hijas? Drew Tanaka tiene facciones orientales: ojos rasgados, cabellos negros y lisos como cascadas de ébano. Todos los hombres tenéis un fetiche con eso, ¿no?

—Esto…

—¿O acaso las prefieres con rasgos más nativos? ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica…? Ah, Piper McLean. —Sonrió al volver a contemplarme, como si se la imaginara a mi lado—. Anda, di que sí. Tendríais unos hijos adorables...

—Piper es la novia de mi amigo Jason —la interrumpí con brusquedad—. Nunca le haría eso a un colega.

Afrodita levantó los brazos de forma exagerada. La copa vacía salió volando por los aires, pero no pareció percatarse de ello.

—Ah, los hombres y sus estúpidos pactos entre amigos. —No se me escapó un destello perspicaz en la mirada—. Pero no has dicho que no. ¿Qué te parecería entonces Valentina Díaz? Tiene rasgos similares, y está disponible. Es una lástima que el clarinete no sea lo suyo, pero por lo demás es una chica encantadora.

—No dudo que Valentina sea una chica genial, pero es que yo…

—¡Eres gay! —Exclamó la diosa al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a los labios con sorpresa. Su melena, hasta ahora castaña y recogida, se convirtió en una pomposa cascada de rizos teñidos con los colores del arcoíris—. ¿Cómo no lo he visto antes? ¡Los más guapos siempre lo son! —Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me sujetó de las mejillas con los ojos húmedos por la emoción—. Oh, mi pequeño pollito. El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, no hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

Quiero aclarar que no soy homófobo. Adoro a Nico, adoro a Will y cuando están juntos los adoro más aún. Tengo un bromance con Jason y todo el campamento lo sabe y nos ha visto hacer el tonto: abrazarnos, sobarnos, besarnos en la mejilla (cosa que, extrañamente, mantuvo a Piper y a varias chicas más dando grititos de emoción durante días). Hasta hemos dormido juntos al aburrirnos de estar solos cada uno en su cabaña vacía. Y esto no lo sabe nadie: cuando lo hacemos, dormimos en el mismo camastro, apretujados el uno contra el otro, por no tener que estirar a la mañana siguiente las sábanas de dos camas en vez de una.

Eh, la pereza no conoce de barreras heteronormativas.

Pero ahora en serio, no tengo nada contra la gente de otras sexualidades. Es solo que a mí no me atraen los hombres.

Si a eso le añades que quien me atosiga es la diosa del amor, la cosa se pone peliaguda. Supliqué ayuda a Annabeth con los ojos. Todavía estaba abriéndose paso entre las últimas parejas de la marejada de gente, con la ceja arqueada mientras su mirada saltaba entre la diosa y yo.

—Suerte que he aparecido —proseguía Afrodita a su aire—. Confía en mí, cariño, la tía Affrie te encontrará un buen noviete. Seguro que ya conoces a Mitchell, o si no en la cabaña de Deméter hay un chavalín que…

Cuando Annabeth se puso a rango de mi brazo, no lo dudé antes de agarrarla y tirar de ella hacia mí.

—Lo que quería decir es que ya tengo novia. Novia, con A, por cierto. El tema tíos no me interesa en absoluto.

Las palabras de Afrodita murieron en el aire. La diosa quedó perpleja mientras contemplaba a la recién llegada a la conversación.

Vale, necesito pedir vuestra opinión. Lo lógico hubiera sido que Afrodita se calmara y, racionalmente, pidiera disculpas por haber malinterpretado la situación antes de ir a dar la vara a otro incauto. ¿Verdad?

Al parecer se nos ha olvidado considerar el ridículamente gran ego que tienen los dioses.

Oh, papá, ayúdame.

Lejos de resignarse e irse, Afrodita tensó los labios y endureció la mirada en una expresión de desaprobación. El rubor de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso y no a causa de la embriaguez.

—Te parecerá bonito decirme eso a mí. ¡A MÍ, que lo único que quería era ayudarte en nombre del amor!

Me percaté entonces que la música había dejado de sonar. Todas las cabezas de la gente que hace un momento bailaban estaban volteadas en nuestra dirección.

—Afrodita —Intervino Annabeth con voz templada, alargando los brazos hacia ella—, tal vez os hayáis pasado bebiendo. Dejad que la acompañemos a algún lugar donde pueda reposar un momento…

La diosa los apartó a manotazos.

—¡Ninguna hija marisabidilla de Atenea me dirá lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!

Annabeth se quedó sin palabras, lo cual es absolutamente irreal porque siempre sabe qué decir en cada situación. La diosa extendió el brazo con el dedo en punta hacia ella, pero al hacerlo le flaquearon las rodillas. Me apresuré a sujetarla por el costado antes de que cayera al suelo. Afrodita me agarró de la muñeca. En el lugar donde sus yemas estaban apoyadas, mi piel comenzó a quemar como si hubiera tocado un ácido corrosivo.

—Y tú, señorito Perseus Jackson. —Afrodita se inclinó sobre mí, con los ojos refulgiendo de un inusual color rosa radiactivo—. El amor no se elige, surge sin más. En el momento en que afirmas que no te interesan los hombres, estás despreciando a millones de personas por las que podrías experimentar sentimientos sinceros. ¿Acaso te crees tan poderoso como para decidir qué amor quieres o no sentir? A eso podemos jugar todos, guapetón…

Comenzó a reír con la histeria de una psicópata y su carcajada se coló en todos los recovecos de mi mente. Caí sobre las rodillas mientras me apretaba la sien con la mano libre. Sentía que, de no hacerlo, mi cabeza estallaría.

—¡Percy! ¡Percy! —Los brazos de Annabeth me envolvieron del cuello mientras gritaba desesperada a mi oído.

Quise responder pero una nueva oleada de dolor arremetió sin piedad contra mi cerebro y me doblé sobre mí mismo. Un cosquilleo recorría mi brazo como una colonia de hormigas rojas. Un momento más tarde, perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Me involucran en una versión obscena de Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando que es Navidad y que lo estreno, va, capítulo doble.  
> Así entráis en materia sobre de qué va a tratar la historia.  
> Ju, ju, ju, ju.

** Cap. 2: Me involucran en una versión obscena de Saw **

Si pensabais que lo malo había acabado, agarraos que vienen curvas.

Desperté sobre un lecho de piedra en una sala tibia y cuadrada, decorada al estilo griego antiguo. Varias columnas de aspecto recargado (no me preguntéis de qué estilo arquitectónico eran, eso es cosa de la chica lista) bordeaban la estancia vacía. La única decoración estaba en el centro del suelo, donde relucía un grabado: dos palomas aleteando juntas, hechas con mineral de color rosa claro. El símbolo inequívoco de que estaba en los dominios de Afrodita.

Me froté los ojos con exasperación mientras me sentaba en el borde del altar. Todavía tenía grabado en las retinas el brillo sobrenatural con que le habían refulgido los iris.

Del mismo modo que el amor, el temperamento de Afrodita es voluble como una veleta al viento. No sé qué esperabais de una diosa que se aburre de su color de ojos a cada pestañeo; y que, de paso, cada vez que lo cambia modifica su vestido, peinado, manicura y zapatos para que sigan combinando. Para la diosa del amor y la belleza, la vida significa un cambio constante. Y eso incluye poder sentir fascinación por algo que tres segundos después le provocará una pataleta de rechazo.

El gran problema, no obstante, consistía en que yo sólo era un semidiós. Si una diosa tan poderosa me había maldecido, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Al mirar hacia abajo, me percaté que llevaba puesta mi ropa normal: deportivas, unos vaqueros y la camiseta naranja del campamento. También descubrí una mancha negra en el interior de la muñeca, justo donde había sentido la quemazón por el contacto de los dedos de la diosa. Se trataba del dibujo de la silueta de un corazón. Genial. Otro _souvenir_ más para recordar el día que Afrodita me tiró los trastos. Deseé que fuese una calcomanía que pudiese acabar borrando.

Antes he dicho que la estancia estaba vacía, pero no es verdad. Cuando me puse de pie me percaté de una pequeña mesita con una bolsita de piel y una nota doblada por la mitad. Tomé primero el papel y lo desplegué sin estar muy convencido. Escrito con letra rosa, y usando una caligrafía que para cualquier disléxico era como frotarse los ojos con zumo de limón, el mensaje decía:

«Toma esto, mi pequeño pollito. Tu palmito lo agradecerá».

Lejos de resolver ninguna duda, sólo consiguió que levantara la ceja. Abrí la bolsa para encontrar un bote de arcilla repleto hasta arriba de aceite de oliva y un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Decidí llevarme el saco; si estaba ahí, para algo serviría.

En la pared del fondo, una puerta comunicaba con un pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Tanteé la pernera de los vaqueros que llevaba y noté en el bolsillo el bulto de Contracorriente, mi bolígrafo-espada. Aquello me infundió ánimos; al menos no estaba desarmado.

Me adentré en el corredor sombrío y caminé. En una mano llevaba la bolsita y con la otra reseguía la pared, que no hacía más que avanzar en línea recta. Aceleré el paso cuando finalmente vislumbré algo de luz al fondo.

La nueva sala resultó ser idéntica a la primera. La misma forma de las paredes, la misma distribución de las columnas, el mismo dibujo brillante en el suelo. Incluso la mesa de piedra era la misma. La principal diferencia radicó en la persona que había tumbada en ella.

Perdón, ¿he dicho persona? Quería decir sátiro.

Grover dormía plácidamente sobre la superficie pétrea, arropado de los pies hasta el cuello con una delicada manta que contorneaba sus brazos raquíticos y sus patas dobladas en dirección contraria a los humanos. Me apresuré a acercarme y dejé el zurrón en la mesa para zarandear a mi amigo.

—Grover, Grover. Despierta, tío.

Por mucho que lo agité, Grover no dejó de roncar. La risita traviesa de Afrodita sonó haciendo eco en el techo:

—Da igual cuánto insistas, no lograrás que tu amigo despierte de ese modo, querido Percy.

—¿Cómo lo despierto entonces? —pregunté, en un tono que dejaba claro que exigía más que pedía.

—Relájate, Grover no está en peligro. De hecho, está a punto de recibir un maravilloso regalo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La voz de Afrodita se volvió más nítida, como si hubiera dejado de hablar desde los cielos para seguir explicándose delante de mí.

—En estos momentos te encuentras encerrado en esta habitación. —Sorprendido, me volteé para fijarme en la puerta que había cruzado hacía un segundo y vi que el agujero había desaparecido de la pared, ahora totalmente lisa—. La única salida se encuentra en la pared opuesta, pero permanece cerrada hasta que obtengas la llave para abrirla.

Para asegurarme, revisé la pared indicada y encontré el marco de una puerta tapiada con una losa de piedra.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunté.

—Ah, la llave. ¿Dónde estará…?

—Déjate de juegos, Afrodita.

Incluso sin estar la diosa presente, podía sentir su mirada clavándose en mí con su habitual perspicacia, como un niño orquestando una travesura.

—La llave está en posesión de Grover. Aunque para obtenerla deberás despertarle.

—¿Cómo?

—Deberás darle algo. Oh, ¿pero qué podría ser…?

Una nueva risa reverberó entre las columnas de la habitación, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

—¡Ya sé! Grover se despertará cuando le des… ¡un beso!

—¿…Qué?

Como respuesta, Afrodita emitió una risita aguda que bien podría haber sido el ultrasonido de un murciélago.

—No voy a besar a Grover —insistí.

—Si esa es tu decisión, ya puedes empezar a ponerte cómodo. Sin beso, ni él se va a despertar ni ninguno podrá salir de aquí.

—Tiene que haber otro modo. Otra cosa que pueda hacer.

La voz de Afrodita canturreaba una cancioncilla infantil sobre novios besándose bajo un árbol. Cuando iba a preescolar, conocí a una niña muy repelente que no dejaba de tararear esa canción para incordiar a todos sus compañeros.  Y la cantaba una vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Odiaba a esa cría.

Miré la cara de Grover sobresaliendo de la manta, durmiendo con una serenidad que empezaba a incomodarme.

—Solo un beso, ¿verdad?

—Un beso y despertará —aseguró la diosa, dejando de cantar durante un momento.

Tragué saliva. Grover era un buen amigo. El mejor que tenía, en realidad. Pero cuando pienso en mis amigos, morrearme con ellos no aparece entre mis prioridades. Sin embargo, aunque la idea de darle un beso me repelía, más me aterraba pensar que no estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para ayudarle cuando era necesario.

Hay veces en que un adolescente ha de hacer lo que un adolescente ha de hacer.

Tomando el aire, aguanté la respiración y me incliné encima de él para darle un beso… en la mejilla.

—¡¡NO ME VACILES, PERCY JACKSON!! —La voz escandalizada de Afrodita rebotó por todas las superficies del espacio, haciendo vibrar las columnas—. ¡Un beso como es debido o no hay trato!

—Tenía que intentarlo.

Al segundo intento, el tímido beso fue a parar a los labios del chico cabra. Esta vez funcionó. Con un prolongado bostezo, Grover dejó de roncar y abrió los ojos.

—¿Percy…? —Fue lo primero que dijo, desorientado.

Sentí que mis pulmones se volvían a hinchar. De no haber funcionado, no tenía claro lo que hubiera hecho.

—Eh, tío, aquí estoy. Ya ha pasado todo.

Grover parecía aún bastante perdido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué…? —Movió los brazos por debajo de la manta, como si buscara algo—. ¿El señor D está por aquí?

Incluso con lo adormilado que estaba, la pregunta me pareció un poco extraña.

—Eh… No.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

No entendí la pregunta hasta que Grover intentó incorporarse y la manta cayó por su torso. Al aire. Expuesto. Carente de ropa.

—Esto… ¿Afrodita?

La voz de la diosa volvió a retumbar, repleta de orgullo.

—He dicho que un beso le despertaría. No he dicho en ningún momento que solo con eso bastase para obtener la llave.

¿He dicho ya que esa diosa logra sacarme de quicio? Reprimí las ganas de darle un puñetazo a una de las columnas.

—¿Y qué he de hacer para que la puerta se abra, si puede saberse de una vez? —pregunté, controlando la voz de un modo sobresaliente si tenemos en cuenta la situación.

Su respuesta fue tan airada, tan casual, que logró que me replanteara lo de la columna.

—¿Ves la marca de tu muñeca? —Levanté el brazo. La línea del corazón, antes negra, ahora emitía un resplandor rosáceo—. Tienes que empaparla con la “esencia” de tu amigo.

Levanté la cabeza abruptamente, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—¿Por “esencia” no te referirás…?

La voz triunfante de Afrodita dejó claro que había oído bien. Para mi propio horror.

—¡Lefa! ¡Esperma! ¡Corrida! ¡Sí, Perseus Jackson, me refiero a su semen!


	3. Tengo mi primera vez con un culo peludo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí en España ya es día uno de enero, así que... ¡feliz año nuevo!
> 
> En realidad, pensaba subir este capítulo ayer (bueno, antes de ayer), pero entre unas cosas y otras se me hizo imposible. Después pensé que subirlo hoy era algo poco práctico y que sería mejor hacerlo mañana con la calma. Pero bah, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué más da? Así que al final lo subo hoy xD
> 
> La idea es publicar un capítulo cada domingo hasta acabar la historia. Si estoy muy ansioso, seguramente lo suba el sábado por la noche. Ya veremos.
> 
> A partir de aquí empieza el contenido explícito. Avisades quedáis. Ju, ju, ju.  
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

** Cap. 3: Tengo mi primera vez con un culo peludo **

Intento pensar la forma de expresar lo que sentí en aquel momento, pero decir que me entraron náuseas es quedarse corto por mucho. Como decir que Dionisio sólo es un bebedor ocasional. O que Afrodita no está más loca que el paciente de un manicomio.

Quiero decir, vale, yo tampoco soy un santurrón. Decir que no me masturbo sería mentir. Porque lo hago. Con _bastante_ frecuencia. Pero como el 99% de adolescentes en mi misma situación. Tengo necesidades fisiológicas totalmente normales, como afirman en las clases de educación sexual del instituto.

Y admitiré que eso no es lo único que he hecho. Soy un adolescente norteamericano y en casa hay acceso a internet. He visto páginas a escondidas de mi madre y de Paul. Sé _cosas_. Por ejemplo, sé que hay lugares donde los chicos se reúnen de noche para tener sesiones de masturbación grupales. Sin ir más lejos, hay rumores de ese tipo en ciertas cabañas del campamento. La de Hermes, por lo general, suele estar bastante saturada de inquilinos...

Pero no es mi caso. Para mí, masturbarme es algo personal, íntimo, que necesito hacer en soledad. Necesito un lugar relajado para poder excitarme, y estar rodeado de otros chicos mirándome mientras se tocan es probablemente una de las situaciones más aclimáticas que puedo imaginar. Además… tener contacto con mi propio esperma es tolerable. ¿Pero tocar el  de otro tío…? Me entra urticaria solo de pensarlo.

Así que comprenderéis que la idea de tener que frotarme por el brazo la simiente de Grover, por muy colega mío que sea, no me apasionaba.

—Tienes que estar de guasa  —dije—. ¿En serio no había otra manera que hacerme manchar de _eso_? Exterminar monstruos, buscar artefactos, visitar sitios…

—El único sitio que vas a visitar esta vez es la villa del amor sin barreras. ¡Ya verás cómo al final te gusta y todo, Perseus!

—No me llames así.

Me hartaba la manera en que decía ni nombre. Perseus. Con sorna. Con petulancia. Nadie me llama de ese modo. Ni mi madre, ni mis amigos. Ni siquiera yo mismo. Desde que descubrí mi mitad divina, el odio que sentía por ese nombre que tantas burlas me había granjeado durante la escuela primaria se había ido desvaneciendo, pero no era ése el motivo por el que no me gustaba. Es que simplemente no me sentía identificado con él.

Me llamo Percy y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Cansado, froté mis párpados cerrados con los dedos. De seguir así, aquello no acabaría nunca.

—Bueno, supongamos que acepto hacer esta guarrada. Le pido a Grover que se la casque y luego me unto un poco de... ya sabes qué. ¿Me prometes que eso es todo?

—Lo de untarse la esencia, sí. El método de obtenerla...

Solté una carcajada por no llorar.

—No, si encima querrás que le toque yo la zambomba.

—Si eso es lo que Grover quiere, sí —sentenció encantada—. Únicamente servirá que te frotes el semen expulsado durante un orgasmo. Así que tendrás que descubrir qué excita más a tu querido amigo y llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir a peor… ¡bam! ¡Tsunami! ¡Terremoto! Afrodita seguía sin mostrarse, pero estuviese donde estuviese no me cupo la menor duda que tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Debía estar disfrutando como una cría de mis múltiples expresiones de horror absoluto.

—Bueno, será mejor que os deje tranquilos —añadió con voz cantarina, antes de que pudiera protestar—. Para dejaros algo de intimidad, ya sabéis. Nadie sabe mejor que la diosa del amor cómo crear ambiente. ¡Besitos!

Y entonces, como si hubiera apagado el micrófono de la megafonía, no pronunció ni una palabra más. Durante un momento solo se escuchó el silencio flotando entre los pilares.

—Percy, lo siento…

La voz de Grover sonó a mi espalda como si todo él se hubiera acurrucado hasta hacerse una bolita pequeña y miserable. Me di la vuelta para encontrarlo con la cabeza gacha. La manta se había escurrido hasta taparle únicamente de cintura para abajo, dejando al aire su parte más humana: un torso flacucho y de tez pálida.

—Eh, vamos. Esto no es culpa tuya.

—Pero tú tendrás que…

Inspiré aire lentamente, tratando de templar los nervios. A duras penas lo logré.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Los dos hemos escuchado a esa arpía.

Me senté a su lado en la superficie de piedra. La situación era absolutamente repulsiva, pero no quería que Grover se sintiera culpable. Después de todo, él era tan víctima como yo.

Necesitaba tener alguna idea.

—Grover —pregunté de repente—, ¿eres virgen?

El respingo que dio casi le hizo caer del altar. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas como cerezas.

—¡A q-q-q-qué viene esa p-p-pregunta? —preguntó en tono chillón.

—Bueno, estás saliendo con Enebro, ¿no? No sé cómo funcionan las relaciones entre espíritus del bosque, pero no me sorprendería si ella y tú…

Grover bajó los ojos hacia un punto indeterminado del suelo.

—Enebro y yo… sí, hemos mantenido relaciones —confesó con timidez—. Pero antes de empezar a salir con ella, yo…

Abrí los ojos como bandejas. Eso sí que era un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

—Enebro es la primera novia que te he visto tener. ¿Es que hubo alguna más antes de conocernos?

Noté entonces los dedos de Grover, que se retorcían con insistencia, como si intentaran atarse entre ellos en forma de nudo.

—Percy, ¿me prometes que seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿Diga lo que diga?

Cuando alguien te dice eso, tiembla, porque estás a punto de destapar la caja de Pandora. Empezaba a preocuparme el rumbo grave que comenzaba a tomar la conversación, pero a la vez había algo que me producía curiosidad.

—Te lo juro por la laguna Estigia. Siempre seremos amigos, Grover, pase lo que pase.

Los juramentos son algo serio. De verdad. Al que los rompe le ocurren cosas malas, sobre todo si son hechos en nombre de un lago ubicado en el reino de los muertos.

Pero vamos, era Grover. Mi Grover. Nunca podría dejar de quererle. Tenía la certeza de que no sería difícil cumplir esa promesa en particular.

Algo más tranquilo, Grover tragó saliva antes de continuar. Todavía no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

—Seguro que ya sabes que los sátiros, en especial los del campamento, somos espíritus que servimos al señor D.

—Sí, claro.

—Y que el señor D tiene esposa, Ariadna, pero no puede verla con tanta frecuencia como querría.

—Vale.

—Así que, de vez en cuando, cuando el señor D se siente solo…

— Veo por dónde van los tiros y no me está gustando.

—…nos llama a algunos de nosotros para poder…

— Por favor, dime que no.

—…desahogarse con nosotros.

Dadme un momento. Necesito que me dé el aire tras recordar esta parte.

Imaginar al señor D desnudo era algo indeseable, que podría protagonizar cualquiera de mis pesadillas con una calidad más que digna. Ahora, además, no podía dejar de imaginarlo tirado en el suelo de la Gran Casa mientras forcejeaba con Grover, también en cueros.

No me hagáis responsable de las facturas de vuestros psicólogos. Si yo sufro, vosotros caéis conmigo.

Salté del sitio, poniéndome de pie.

—¡Grover, eso es asqueroso!

—¡Tú me has preguntado! —me recriminó.

—Y si lo llego a saber, no lo hago.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. El aire a nuestro alrededor se había vuelto tan tenso que podría cortarse con Contracorriente.

—¿Enebro sabe esto?

—Las ninfas del campamento también están subordinadas al señor D.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí.

Nota mental: no volverme a acercar a ningún espíritu del campamento. Todos están contaminados. Si alguna vez descubrís que sois mestizos y acabáis en el campamento, ya sabéis. De nada.

Me dejé caer abatido junto a mi amigo.

—Deja que me recomponga un momento —le supliqué.

—Pues no has escuchado lo peor.

—¡¿Puede haber algo peor?!

Grover agachó la cabeza. Se le estaban enrojeciendo hasta los cuernos.

—He llegado a hacerlo tantas veces de este modo que ya ni puedo hacerlo de otra forma. Cuando estoy con Enebro ha de meterme ramas por el…

—¡Demasiados detalles! —lo interrumpí. Descubrir que tu colega se ha vuelto adicto al sexo anal es difícil de digerir.

—Ahora te toca a ti —decidió Grover. Los dos necesitábamos un cambio de tema urgente, así que le di la palabra—. ¿Annabeth y tú…?

Esta vez fui yo el que agachó la cabeza con la cara como unas luces de navidad.

—No, todavía no.

Grover, educadamente, desvió la mirada y dejó que el silencio se aposentara durante unos segundos antes de proseguir.

Bueno, quien dice proseguir dice meter mano al semidiós que tiene a su lado. Mi primera reacción fue apartarme varios pasos del altar.

—Grover, no me hagas esto. ¿Con qué cara miraré a Annabeth?

—Afrodita ha dicho que tengo que llegar al clímax para que podamos salir de aquí. Si eso es cierto, no tiene sentido que perdamos el tiempo inventando excusas.

Grover apartó la sábana para mostrar sus piernas también desnudas. Todo lo desnudas que pueden estar unas peludas piernas de cabra, claro. A la altura de la pelvis, donde las dos patas se unían, asomaba un bulto. Sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos, se deslizó al suelo para acercarse a mí.

—¿De verdad no sirve que te masturbes tú solo? —Fui caminando hacia atrás pero una columna traicionera me cortó la ruta de escape—. Puedo mirar si eso te pone.

—Créeme si digo que esto es tan violento para mí como lo es para ti —dijo él cuando alcanzó mis vaqueros e hizo trepar sus manos hacia la cremallera de la entrepierna.

—Lo dudo.

Sus dedos desataron la cintura de los pantalones y acariciaron mi ropa interior. Estaba tan afectado que no pude ni moverme.

—Vale, te masturbo yo si quieres, pero no sigas con esto —propuse, desesperado—. Tiene que haber otra forma, tío. Seguro que la hay.

Me obligaba a seguir insistiendo, a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada.

Los roces eran, muy a mi pesar, agradables. Poco a poco sentí que el interior de la ropa interior comenzaba a quedarse pequeño. Grover también se dio cuenta, porque finalmente tomó mi entrepierna y la hizo asomarse por encima de la goma. Era la primera vez que una mano ajena tocaba mi miembro. La sensación era como una mezcla placentera y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

—¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

—Me temo que sí, Percy —contestó, avergonzado—. Cierra los ojos si no quieres mirar. Yo por lo menos sí que voy a cerrar los míos…

Separó los labios y comenzó a acercarse cuando le agarré de la cabeza. Ni yo mismo me creo lo que dije después de tragar saliva:

—Te he visto masticar latas con esa boca. Tolero que la lamas, pero ni se te ocurra meterla ahí dentro.

 

Esta vez era yo el que estaba tumbado encima de la losa de piedra. Mis pantalones habían acabado en el suelo, lo mismo que la camiseta. Los calzoncillos estaban a la altura de los tobillos. Con las manos me cubría los ojos, obligándome a creer que servía para algo.

Grover, totalmente desnudo, yacía a horcajadas encima. Mi miembro, erecto y pegajoso de todos los lametones que le habían dado, apuntaba hacia el espacio entre sus nalgas velludas.

—¿Estás listo, Percy?

—¿Qué esperas que responda? —farfullé a desgana.

Comenzó a bajar. La punta de mi pene sintió la presión de inmediato. Apreté los dientes. Quise tragar saliva, pero sentía la garganta como el papel de lija. No mejoró la situación que Grover comenzara a emitir silbidos de placer según se escurría para abajo.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero tienes un manubrio increíble. Annabeth estará contenta.

—Te lo suplico, no pronuncies su nombre mientras hacemos esto.

La presión fue descendiendo por todo el tronco de mi miembro. Tenía la mente dividida: mi parte más racional estaba horrorizada por la situación, me animaba constantemente a escupir la pota, quitarme de encima a Grover y volver a abrocharme los pantalones. Por otro lado, mi parte más instintiva, la que me hacía buscar páginas guarras por las noches y zarandeármela con la mano untada en crema hidratante… estaba comenzando a ceder por la excitación.

Apretaba más los párpados cada vez que notaba que mi soldadito palpitaba en la húmeda y calentita cavidad. Y me sentía culpable porque empezaba a gustarme el movimiento que se marcaban aquellas caderas, arriba y abajo, con una necesidad más desesperada. Los gemidos que emitía, recitando mi nombre con lujuria una y otra vez, lejos de cortarme el rollo provocaban que mi cuerpo se estremeciese y empezara a hiperventilar. 

Adivinad cuál de las dos partes, la racional o la instintiva, tomó el control cuando me descubrí agarrando el culo de Grover y empujando las caderas hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas. Debí pillarlo por sorpresa, a juzgar por el berrido que soltó. Pero ni siquiera su grito de cabra hizo que pudiera detenerme.

—¡Peeeercy! —gritó, perdiendo el control de su voz.

Su boca no fue la única que perdió el control. Con una sacudida, su erectísimo pene eyaculó sobre mí.

Y entonces me corrí yo también.

No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. Sentí la sustancia tibia de Grover desperdigándose por mis abdominales, su interior ardiente que se apretó de golpe alrededor de mí, mucho mejor que la mano con crema Nívea. Y entonces mi cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito.

No quiero comentarios al respecto.

Grover se dejó caer resollando sobre mí. Por algún motivo, estar pegado a su cuerpo sudado, sentir su aliento suspirando contra mi piel, fue reconfortante.

—Percy… —musitó sin aliento—… frota el tatuaje… rápido.

Se me había ido totalmente de la cabeza. Aparté su cuerpo con cuidado y pasé el antebrazo por mi vientre. La marca, que desde el beso había resplandecido con un aura rosa, volvió a adoptar el color oscuro de la tinta del principio.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, la puerta bloqueada se abrió con un retumbo.

Había funcionado.

Fui a subirme la ropa interior cuando sentí los abdominales pringosos. Entendí con desagrado para qué iba a servirme el paquete de toallitas de la bolsa que me había proporcionado Afrodita. Miedo me daba descubrir cuándo iba a necesitar el aceite.

Tras lavarme el torso y la punta del nabo, procedí a vestirme. Caí en la cuenta que no había ropa para Grover. Barajé la posibilidad de ofrecerle la camiseta. Yo gastaba un par de tallas más que él; entre eso y la manta podría cubrirse las intimidades aunque fuese un poco.

—¡Percy!

Me di la vuelta cuando escuché el tono de alarma en su voz. De su cuerpo se desprendían volutas de humo rosa, como si se estuviese vaporizando en una niebla de purpurina.

—¡Grover! ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡N-no lo sé!

Busqué a Contracorriente en el pantalón (por suerte ya me lo había vuelto a poner), pero en el tiempo que tardé en desenvainarla todo había acabado. La última voluta se desvaneció dejando una losa de piedra desierta y ni rastro de mi colega.

—¡Afrodita! —grité al techo—. ¡Esto no era parte del trato! ¡Déjale en paz!

No hubo más respuesta que mi propio eco. Afrodita no hizo acto de presencia. Grover no regresó.

Tras soltar un improperio en griego antiguo, contemplé la salida que acababa de aparecer en la estancia. Al igual que antes, conducía a un túnel engullido por las sombras, donde no se podía adivinar el otro extremo.

Las nuevas órdenes de la diosa estaban claras. Irritado, devolví a Contracorriente a su forma de bolígrafo y la metí en el bolsillo. Me puse la camiseta, guardé el paquete de toallitas en el pequeño saco de piel y salí de la habitación.

 


	4. Choque de Titanes. Esta vez de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, llegamos al Jercy. Las cosas se empiezan a caldear xDD  
> Espero que hayáis pasado un feliz día de Reyes <3

** Cap. 4: Choque de Titanes. Esta vez de verdad. **

¿La parte mala? Aquella no era la salida.

Tras el angosto pasadizo había otra estancia idéntica a las dos anteriores. Misma forma, mismas columnas, mismo dibujo en el suelo. Otro altar se alzaba en el centro de la sala. Conociendo el retorcido modo de hacer las cosas de mi familia por parte divina, me habría creído que el pasillo formaba un bucle que comunicaba una y otra vez con la misma habitación.

Sobre el altar, un bulto con forma humana permanecía quieto, escondido tras una sábana blanca.

¿La parte buena? Si se os ocurre alguna, decídmelo.

Resoplé agotado, frotándome la cara con la palma de la mano. Al alzar la vista, comprobé decepcionado que la salida de la pared contrario estaba de nuevo bloqueada. El método para abrirla ya lo conocía, muy a mi pesar.

Comencé a apartar la sábana y sentí un sudor frío al acto. Solo necesité ver el fornido cuerpo insinuado tras la tela, la mata de cabello corto y rubio de la cabeza, para reconocer su identidad.

—No fastidies. —La cara de Jason respondió con su inconsciencia. Miré al techo—. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Afrodita?

 Me pareció escuchar una risita femenina atravesando el aire. O tal vez solo mi mente. A esas alturas no había gran diferencia.

Miré el tatuaje con forma de corazón, oscuro como un trazo de carboncillo sobre la piel. Suspiré con pesar antes de inclinarme hacia adelante. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—No es nada personal, tío —susurré, y deposité un beso en los labios del antiguo _praetor_.

Al contrario que Grover, Jason se levantó de súbito, provocando que nos golpeáramos cabeza con cabeza. Exclamé mientras caía de culo al suelo. Incorporado sobre la piedra, Jason también gimoteó.

—Por la vaca de Apolo, ¿qué ha…? —Se acarició la frente dolorida con los dedos antes de comenzar a revisar dónde se encontraba. Cuando me vio tirado en el suelo, soltó una exhalación al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el lateral para levantarse—. ¡Percy!

—¡Jason, no! —le advertí.

Demasiado tarde. Jason se plantó de pie. La sábana se deslizó al suelo. Todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo las más íntimas, quedaron al aire para regocijo de nadie.

—Percy, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntaba confuso, inclinándose sobre mí. Tardó unos instantes en percatarse que yo estaba desviando la mirada con incomodidad. Al descubrir el motivo, se echó para atrás de un salto—. ¡Ah!

Corrió a taparse con la manta. Había enrojecido tan violentamente que hasta parecía que le brillara la punta de la nariz, igual que a Rudolph.

—Percy, ¿qué está pasando?

Me masajeé las sienes. Todavía sentía en el centro de la frente el impacto del porrazo. O tal vez solo era la impresión por ver desde un primer plano el paquete de mi amigo. A saber.

—Será mejor que te sientes. La respuesta va para largo.

 

 

—Así que… me has besado —concluyó Jason cuando acabé de hablar.

—Sí. Lo siento, por cierto.

Habíamos acabado repantigados sobre el altar, uno tumbado al lado del otro. Para alivio de ambos, Jason había doblado la sábana y se la había atado a la cintura de modo que las partes pudientes quedaran bien tapadas. Todavía tenía las mejillas algo ruborizadas, pero parecía haber aceptado toda la historia sin sobresaltarse, lo cual me parecía admirable.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo.

—Eso llevo preguntándome yo desde que he despertado en este maldito lugar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ya, por eso evito responderte.

Ninguno añadió nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando el apasionante mosaico de azulejos que cubría el techo. Nuestros hombros se apretaban entre sí. Evitábamos mover mucho los brazos o flexionar las piernas por evitar más roces de los necesarios.

Ambos estábamos al tanto de lo que debíamos hacer para abrir la puerta, pero no por ello era más fácil de asimilar. Esperábamos quietos a ver si el otro rompía el hielo y daba el siguiente paso, fuese en la dirección que fuese.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestras noches en el campamento —dijo de pronto Jason.

—Aquí no hay sábanas que después tengamos que alisar.

—Pero tampoco hay más camas, así que nos tocará compartir queramos o no.

—Sí, hablando de eso… —Me removí, incómodo y con el culo dormido por llevar tanto rato en la misma posición—. Ojalá Afrodita fuese más generosa e hiciese aparecer algo más cómodo que un altar de roca. La espalda me está matando.

Balanceé mi cuerpo para masajearme la columna. Cada vez que giraba en dirección a Jason, me encontraba a poco más de un palmo de su cara. Deslicé la mirada hacia abajo con discreción. Había envuelto la manta a la altura de las caderas, pero no parecía avergonzado de dejar el torso al aire. Tampoco había motivos para que lo estuviese, con un cuerpo tan trabajado como el suyo.

Porque Jason tenía un cuerpo escultural, lo había podido comprobar en múltiples ocasiones. En el campamento había pocas cabañas con un único inquilino, así que para aligerar los horarios de las duchas era frecuente que emparejaran a Poseidón con Zeus. La de Hades también se podría haber incluido en el acuerdo, pero al tratarse de Nico di Angelo teníamos el acuerdo tácito de dejarlo fuera para evitarle la incomodidad. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, estábamos seguros de que agradecía la privacidad.

Y, ejem, ¿ya he dicho que muchas veces dormíamos juntos en la misma cama? En ocasiones los rozamientos accidentales y totalmente involuntarios eran inevitables. Más de una vez habíamos despertado con nuestras piernas enredadas, o envueltos en los brazos del otro en una incómoda posición de cucharilla. Incluso a través de la camiseta, había podido percibir sus músculos rígidos y bien contorneados en carne propia, nunca mejor dicho.

Cuando me descubrí bajando la vista más allá del ombligo, me obligué a volver a mirar para arriba. Jason mostraba una sonrisa vacilona.

—¿Qué, Jackson, te gusta lo que ves?

—Cállate, Grace.

El silencio volvía a amenazar con asentarse entre nosotros, pero ya no era tan incómodo; una parte importante del nerviosismo había sido volatilizada con aquella conversación de cachondeo.

Recordé entonces la pregunta que le había hecho a Grover y me picó la curiosidad.

—Jason, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco… íntimo?

Sentí su encogimiento de hombros, que interpreté como un sí.

—¿Eres… —Intenté pensar en una forma de decirlo con suavidad, pero al no ocurrírseme ninguna opté por la franqueza—… virgen?

Su respiración pareció entrecortarse un momento, como un instante de inquietud, antes de recobrar el ritmo. La respuesta se hizo esperar unos segundos más:

—No.

Me volví a girar con rudeza en su dirección. Esta vez no pensaba en el bochorno por la cercanía de su rostro.

—No fastidies. ¿Piper y tú…?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —estalló.

—Entonces, ¿con quién? —Abrí mucho los ojos—. ¿Reyna?

Jason se me había quedado mirando con cara de pasmado. Hasta después de escuchar mi reacción no fue consciente de lo que implicaban sus dos negaciones seguidas. Se le incendiaron hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Con Reyna?! —repetí, incapaz de creérmelo.

—N-no…

—¿Entonces quién? ¡Tío, no me dejes así!

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Parecía más vulnerable que nunca. Incluso decapitando monstruos en mitad de la batalla lo había visto más sereno que entonces.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie —me advirtió, aunque con voz tan temblorosa que sonó más como una súplica.

—A estas alturas te prometo lo que quieras, pero cuéntamelo.

Jason tragó saliva mientras desviaba los ojos.

—Con… Octavio.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —Me caí de la cama de piedra, literalmente—. ¡¿CON OCTAVIO?!

—¡Shh, no grites tanto!

—Nadie puede oírnos aquí —repliqué, todavía turbado por aquella revelación—. Octavio. Por las barbas de Poseidón, Jason, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

—¿Y tú qué, Jackson, que has perdido la virginidad con un fauno? ¿Hablamos de eso?—me atacó con la mirada todavía nerviosa.

— _Touchée_.

Me calmé un poco. Jason mantenía la cabeza girada en dirección opuesta a mí para que no le viese. O para que él no pudiera verme a mí, tal vez.

—Prometo que no te lo volveré a reprochar. Pero de verdad, cuéntamelo. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Jason se mordisqueó el labio inferior hasta dejar en él una marca de sus dientes.

—Durante una ceremonia, poco después de convertirme en _praetor_. Octavio me llamó al templo para un ritual. Me pidió que me despojara de la armadura (podía mantener la ropa interior) y me tumbara en un altar parecido a éste. No me pareció nada raro, así que obedecí. Todo iba bien: algunas oraciones, un par de peluches destripados en honor a los dioses, algunas hierbas quemadas en las brasas… Estaba cansado y el ritual se alargó mucho, así que en algún momento me debí quedar dormido. Y al despertar…

—¿Qué? —le interrogué con ansias. Nunca me he considerado una persona cotilla, pero aquella historia me estaba viciando más que una telenovela venezolana.

—Cuando desperté —prosiguió hablando con timidez, encadenando con más lentitud las palabras— empecé a notar una sensación muy agradable en… mi zona baja. Algo estrecho la estrujaba y la bombeaba. Se introducía, apretaba, ardía, y volvía a salir. Se sentía mejor que en toda mi vida, te lo prometo —suspiró. No dudé de su palabra; hacía apenas un rato había vivido una experiencia demasiado similar—. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi a Octavio desnudo, dándome la espalda. Me cabalgaba como si fuese un potro, sin parar de jadear, todo sudado. La imagen me perturbaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar, mi entrepierna entrando y saliendo de él. No entendía cómo algo tan desagradable podía ser tan placentero, pero no quería que parara.

—¿Hiciste algo?

—No. Estuve a punto de agarrarle de los muslos pero acabé antes de poder. Me mordí las mejillas por dentro para no gemir en voz alta y volví a cerrar los ojos para que no me descubriera. Solté un montón, la mayoría dentro de… Percy, ¿te has empalmado?

—¿Eh?

No fue hasta que lo dijo que me di cuenta que tenía razón. Los vaqueros me apretaban, la silueta de mi erección inclinada hacia una de las perneras era tan evidente que cualquiera podría haberla percibido. A escasos centímetros, la sábana que cubría a Jason estaba levantada como una tienda de campaña.

—Al parecer no soy el único.

Levanté el mentón y me topé con dos cejas arrugadas sobre sus ojos azules, ensombrecidos. Parecían dos porciones de océano en un día de marejada.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo. Ahora al menos estamos a tono…

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía razón. Jason agarró una esquina de la escasa tela que lo cubría y la apartó despacio, algo reticente a revelar cada centímetro de piel. Inspiré hondo y seguí su ejemplo, llevándome las manos a mis propios pantalones, desabrochándolos y empujándolos hacia abajo. Mis caderas agradecieron librarse de la asfixiante presión de la ropa.

Nos quedamos mirando la entrepierna del otro con respeto. Siempre me he considerado bastante bien dotado, aunque nunca he tenido muchas ocasiones para comparar. Pero la de Jason era colosal como un pilar de mármol. Costaba decidir cuál de las dos era más grande: la mía parecía un poco más larga, pero la suya algo más gruesa.

—Tengo un tarro de aceite, por si lo necesitas… —tartamudeé en un murmuro.

—V-vale —repuso con voz acartonada—. Me la empaparé bien para que no duela.

Ahí acabó la timidez. Alcé la ceja sin comprender.

—¿Para qué te echarías el aceite delante? Si eso tendrías que usarlo en el trasero…

Jason parpadeó.

—¡Ah, no! —saltó entonces a la defensiva—. Lo siento, Percy, pero la única forma de que haga esto es que yo esté al mando.

—Ya, claro. Como que voy a dejar que me des por detrás.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, pero esta vez el nerviosismo había dado paso a una fiera rivalidad. Ninguno iba a ceder; los dos estábamos demasiado acostumbrados al papel de líder como para aceptar subordinarnos ante el otro. Y subordinarnos, en este caso, tenía más de una connotación.

Al final decidí negociar un punto intermedio. Puse mi mejor expresión de pistolero solitario:

—Yo te doy a ti y luego tú me das a mí.

Ningún músculo de Jason lo traicionó en su cara de póker.

—Piedra-papel-tijeras para decidir el orden.

—Será cosa de una única vez.

—Y nunca le diremos esto a nadie.

—Jamás.

Un apretón de manos cerró el trato.

 

 

Al fin llega la parte buena: yo saqué tijeras y Jason sacó papel. No me emocionaba saber que perdería la virginidad por detrás el mismo día que me habían desvirgado por delante, pero me reconfortaba un poco pensar que al menos Jason también la perdería conmigo. Y él lo haría primero.

Ya veis en qué situación tan desoladora estaba, dejad que me aferre a esta pequeña victoria al menos.

Los dos estábamos en pelota picada. Habíamos decidido desplegar la sábana sobre la superficie para hacerla un poco más acogedora. Jason se había tumbado en el centro del altar con las piernas separadas y la cara roja como una gamba. Su miembro todavía duro caía sobre los abdominales definidos. Del agujero que había un poco más abajo se escurrían algunas gotitas de aceite, al igual que de la punta de mi propia entrepierna. Se había agitado un poco mientras le introducía los dedos, pero por lo demás parecía que aquella fuese la parte fácil.

Me incliné sobre él, apoyando los brazos en sus laterales.

 —Voy a empezar —avisé, tragando saliva.

—Vale… —musitó Jason, volteando la cabeza hacia un lado de la incomodidad.

Acerqué mi aparato a su piel. Jason se estremeció al primer contacto. Hice presión con la punta entre sus nalgas y sentí cómo apretaba la mandíbula. Sus manos arrugaban la sábana.

Decidí no prolongar más la agonía y empujé la pelvis hacia adelante. El agujero, tan estrecho, comenzó a engullirme. Jason se puso rígido automáticamente, pero reprimió el dolor y los gimoteos sin rechistar, haciendo honor a su adiestramiento romano. Seguí adentrándome con lentitud. La lubricación del aceite se notaba en la facilidad con que se deslizaba a pesar de los pulsos de presión que ejercían sus paredes. Parecía que la estuviera hundiendo en una tarta recién hecha. Bendita gloria. Me sabía un poco mal por Jason, pero yo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Después ya le tocaría a él, con todo mi pesar, así que estaba dispuesto a gozarlo todo lo posible para sentir que había valido la pena.

En cuanto acabé de meter los últimos centímetros, Jason dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.  Le caían goterones de sudor por toda la frente. Le di unos instantes de cuartelillo antes de reanudar el movimiento y al cabo de poco ya no podía controlar la euforia. Por todos los dioses, aquello era mejor que la ambrosía. Me puse paralelo sobre el torso de Jason para tener mejor tracción con las piernas. Nuestras pieles se rozaron, pero aquello no me disgustó por lo que no me aparté. Debajo de mi rostro, el de Jason se encogía en muecas de incomodidad. Insistía en mantener los párpados cerrados con todas sus fuerzas. Apretaba los labios para evitar abrir la boca. Enrojecidos por las marcas de los dientes, parecían más carnosos que nunca…

Al darme cuenta, los tenía pegados a los míos. Los brazos de Jason se habían colgado de mi cuello, y sus piernas se doblaban rodeando mi cintura. Parecía que me estuviera tirando a un koala, pero era demasiado placentero para ponerme a sacar defectos. El sudor de las pieles, los suspiros, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Todo parecía puesto ahí expresamente para complacerme.

No aguanté mucho más. Me separé de los labios de Jason justo a tiempo para gemir y lo solté todo. Al retroceder, era difícil decir cuál de los dos tenía la respiración más agitada. Me costaba de entender, pero a pesar de acabar resoplando, Jason Grace sonreía como si hubiese sido algo por lo que estar satisfecho. Volvió a abrir los ojos para contemplarme y se relamió los labios de un modo que me hizo arder la cara al completo.

—Me toca.

A regañadientes, nos cambiamos para empezar la parte del trato que no me convencía. Esa vez era yo el que esperaba tumbado y con las piernas en alto. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, en toda mi vida. Jason sumergió un par de dedos en el aceite y después me rozó con ellos entre las nalgas. Me estremecí cuando sentí que se metían por donde nunca nada debería haber entrado. Soltó la otra mano de mi pierna y la usó para dejar que cayera algo más de aceite por su miembro. Al admirarlo en esa posición, me entraban los temores sobre cómo lo haría para que eso cupiese en mi interior sin romperme por la mitad.

Como percibiendo mis preocupaciones, Jason se acostó encima de mí y me dio un beso. No sé cómo se lo montaba, pero con esa confianza y esos ojos azules, Superman provocó que mi corazón diera un vuelco. ¿Yo había logrado desprender aunque fuese la mitad de aquella sensualidad? Me había sentido poco más que un adolescente cachondo por ver su primera película porno.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, irguió las rodillas para encarar mi pelvis con la suya y me preparé para lo peor. Con un brazo me rodeaba la cintura para mantenerme pegado a su vientre firme. Percibía su largo miembro rozando la piel de mi trasero y yo tenía miedo.

Ya lo he dicho antes, pero Jason ha sido adiestrado toda su vida al estilo romano: estoicos, disciplinados, con diligencia. Resistir todo lo que venga y plantar cara sin miedo. Los griegos, en ese sentido, somos mucho más liberales, más expresivos. Dejamos que las emociones tomen mayor parte en nuestros actos porque pensamos que éstas son las que nos hacen humanos.

Vamos, que grité mucho mientras Jason me penetraba. El lubricante que antes había sentido que ayudaba a que todo fuera más fluido y fácil no me parecía que sirviera para nada. El muy cabrito sonreía mientras me empalaba cada vez más hondo y yo le gimoteaba en el oído como un yorkshire al que pisas la cola.

—Jason, duele mucho.

—Antes no te preocupaba el dolor, ¿eh? —jadeó con sorna.

—Qué poco altruista eres.

Puso los ojos en blanco y, sin previo aviso, me agarró de ahí abajo y comenzó a masajearlo. El tacto ajeno era extraño, pero al menos me daba algo con que distraer la cabeza. Aunque admito que los besos que me daba en los labios y el cuello y las caricias a lo largo de la espalda también lo hicieron mucho más soportable. Apretaba su cuerpo al mío y sentía su piel tan caliente como la arena de la playa en un día de verano. Sus pectorales húmedos se frotaban contra los míos y nuestros pezones se rozaban provocándome un agradable cosquilleo. Con cada embestida, su voz sonaba ronca cerca de mi oído en una exhalación que me arrancaba estremecimientos.

De acuerdo, está bien, tal vez me gustó más de lo que pensaba. El principio es doloroso de narices, pero una vez te acostumbras… es bastante excitante. Tras las primeras cargas el tormento dejó paso a sensaciones más gratificantes, y no tardé en colgarme de sus hombros como había hecho él. También pasé las piernas por detrás de sus muslos para ayudarle a llegar más hondo. Jason respondió envolviendo mi espalda con sus fornidos brazos y nos fundimos en un beso. Sus empujes aumentaron de vigor mientras nuestras lenguas se rozaban.

Quiero creer que fue el frenesí del momento. Ni siquiera con Annabeth me había besado con lengua más que una vez o dos. Todavía lo encontraba incómodo.

—Jason… —gemía sin poder controlar la voz—. Jason… ¡Aaaaah!

Fue en ese momento, entre besos, caricias y vaivenes potentes, que llegué al clímax.

Mi semen salpicó nuestros abdominales como un aspersor descontrolado, aunque eso no hizo que Jason se detuviera. Ni que yo quisiera que parase.

Él, al contrario que yo, fue mucho más caballeroso. En un momento dado separó sus labios de los míos y se deslizó a la oreja para hablar con voz vaporosa:

—Me voy a correr —informó diligentemente, lo cual hizo que me pusiera tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Por un momento se me cruzó por la mente la idea de que pudiera darme un calambrazo. Con un hijo de Zeus nunca se sabía.

Para mi suerte no hubo electricidad, tan solo una oleada desconocida y tibia que se filtró en mi interior. Jason dio unas últimas sacudidas, más espaciadas pero profundas, y por último se detuvo para derrumbarse exhausto a mi lado.

Nos quedamos contemplando el techo con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. Nuestros brazos volvían a tocarse, pero esa vez no era incómodo. En realidad, no sabíamos lo que era.

—Bueno… ¿qué tal? —comenté con neutralidad.

—No ha estado mal —respondió Jason en el mismo tono mecánico.

—No, nada mal.

—En realidad, ha estado bastante bien.

—Sí, bastante bien.

Ninguno de los dos teníamos claro qué se suponía que había que hacer a continuación. ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Chocar los cinco? ¿Hacernos pistolitas con los dedos? Recordé entonces que debía hacer algo muy asqueroso y, a riesgo de cortar el rollo (si se puede decir que lo hubiese), me retorcí para llevarme la mano a la espalda, por debajo de la rabadilla. La saqué con el dedo índice pringoso, que me froté por el antebrazo bajo la atenta mirada de un Jason con el gesto torcido.

—Ahora mismo no te envidio, tío.

—Yo tampoco lo haría en tu lugar.

Al menos funcionó. El dibujo volvió a apagarse al contacto con la viscosa sustancia. No tardó mucho antes de escucharse el sonido de la puerta arrastrándose.

—Oye, Percy —me llamó Jason, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el costado—. Sobre lo que hemos dicho antes…

No pudo acabar la frase; le interrumpí con una exclamación ahogada cuando de su piel comenzaron a brotar hilillos de humo rosa.

—¡Jason! —grité.

Él se incorporó bruscamente, analizando el extraño vapor que desprendía, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa por evitarlo. En apenas unos segundos sus facciones alarmadas se habían volatilizado en el aire, dejándome solo en la habitación.

Bufé de frustración. Quería creer que tanto él como Grover estarían bien allá donde fuese que eran transportados, pero me costaba fiarme de Afrodita y sus arranques impulsivos. Lo único que podía hacer, aunque no me gustara, era seguir avanzando con el fin de encontrarla.

Seguir órdenes de una diosa loca, mi plan preferido para la noche de los viernes.

Tras frotarme toallitas por todos lados —ya os adelanto que limpiarse ahí detrás con toallitas es MUY complicado—, me vestí y me apresuré a meterme en el nuevo corredor sin luz.


	5. Uno de mis amigos se revela como un depravado

** Cap. 5: Uno de mis amigos se revela como un depravado.  **

Recorrí el camino a oscuras con un batiburrillo de pensamientos desperdigados en mi cabeza como piezas de un puzle. Frases que había dicho Afrodita, contextos, sensaciones… Intentaba hacer un mapa general sobre toda la situación. Cuanto más se completaba la imagen, menos me gustaba lo que estaba mostrando.

Con Grover había tenido un primer contacto. Con Jason había descubierto que el sexo anal, aunque no me encantase, tal vez no era tan horrible como me imaginaba en un principio. ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo Afrodita con todo aquello? ¿Lograr que desistiese de las mujeres y hacerme gay? Parecía algo absurdo, pero tratándose de una diosa tan caprichosa no era capaz de descartarlo.

Las otras preguntas se agolpaban ante mis ojos. Si en cada sala tenía que echar un casquete, ¿cuántas más salas tendría que recorrer? Y más importante, ¿a quién más me encontraría? Jason y Groven habían sido excepciones muy excepcionales. Eran mis mejores amigos, personas en quienes confiaba ciegamente. Por desgracia, no me quedaban muchos más amigos así. Y dejar que cualquiera me metiera el plátano por detrás, o me suplicase que yo se lo clavara a él, no entraba en mis planes.

Apreté el paso cuando el final del estrecho pasadizo se hizo visible a lo lejos. De nuevo, la misma sala. Aunque con dos cambios más que notables a simple vista.

El primero es que no había altar. En su lugar, se había extendido en el suelo un magnífico colchón _King size_ vestido con sábanas de satén en tono burdeos. Al menos Afrodita había tomado nota de mis comentarios durante la estancia con Jason.

El segundo cambio no parecía tan conveniente. Tirados sobre la cama, en vez de un bulto envuelto con una sábana blanca, había dos: uno, pequeño y esmirriado; el otro, como medio metro más largo y bastante más rollizo.

La fantasía de un trío era algo común en cualquier hombre, pero en la mayoría de casos no solía ser más que una fantasmada que no se deseaba de verdad. En cambio, yo, antes de los 18, estaba a punto de ser obligado a cumplirla quisiera o no. Dando por hecho que iban a ser dos hombres, las apuestas se decantaban todavía más a favor del no.

 —Afrodita, sé que me estás escuchando. Tenemos que hablar.

Para mi sorpresa, aquella vez la petición funcionó. La voz de la diosa carraspeó por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Ah, ¿ahora sí respondes?

—Digamos que es un premio. Te has esforzado mucho en la sala anterior, joven valiente.

—Dudo que acceder a este despropósito pueda describirse como valor —mascullé, poco convencido.

—Acceder a realizar algo por lo que sientes un rechazo absoluto me parece sin duda valiente. Como sea, ¿por qué me has llamado?

Señalé las dos siluetas sobre el colchón.

—Quiero poner límites. No voy a hacer un trío.

—Petición denegada. ¿Algo más?

Cuando digo que esta diosa me pone de los nervios no es por hablar. Hay muchas diosas que no me caen bien. Artemisa se pone bastante borde cuando se trata de chicos. Deméter te maldecirá como trates mal cualquiera de sus plantas sagradas (y créeme, son muchas. Es mejor no hacer daño a nada del reino vegetal y curarse en salud). Atenea puede dejarte noches sin dormir como se te ocurra propasarte con su hija, hablo por experiencia propia. Hera, la reina de los granos en el culo, te borrará la memoria y te mandará a un campamento rival en la otra punta del país, y eso cuando pretende pedirte un favor. Y también hablo por experiencia propia.

Pero todas ellas tienen en común que si no les caes bien, se asegurarán de que lo sepas. Tienen unos límites bien definidos: «sigue mis normas y todo irá bien; no las cumplas y te meterás en un lío. Avisado quedas».

Con Afrodita no. Lo mismo puede gritar como una histérica lo mucho que te quiere a la vez que te arroja todos los productos cosméticos de su tocador (lo cual puede alargarse durante días), como puede sonreír de forma angelical mientras te hipnotiza para que le lamas los pies o te pongas a abrazar cactus o te ates a una roca y te arrojes al mar sin motivo alguno.

No es una diosa fácil de entender, menos aún de soportar. Por eso admiro tanto a Piper, capaz de aguantarla sin querer golpearse la cabeza contra un yunque a la que lleva escuchándola hablar cinco minutos seguidos.

Decidí no aceptar tan rápidamente la negativa. Al menos merecía una explicación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi querido Percy, estas pruebas están preparadas de modo que supongan un desarrollo. Si te dejo elegir qué peldaños pisar y qué peldaños no, acabarás tropezando por la escalera y todo esto no servirá para nada.

—¡Pero si solo se basan en sodomizarme y hacerme perder la dignidad! ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto, reírte a mi costa?

—Tal vez en parte —admitió—, pero no es el motivo principal. Deseo enseñarte una lección.

—¿Una lección? ¿Cuál?

La voz de Afrodita rió afinada como una escala de do.

—Si te lo dijera, hacerte pasar por ello carecería de sentido. Y ahora —resolvió, como si se hubiera cansado de hablar— será mejor que empieces con esta prueba. Presiento que va a ser muy interesante.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes después de que callara, mirando las musarañas, por si pretendía añadir algo más, pero no fue así. Afrodita creería que me había resuelto todas las dudas, pero no era el caso. Sin fuerzas, dejé caer los ojos al cuerpo más cercano a mí, que correspondía con el pequeño. No sentía especial predilección por uno de los dos, así que empecé por aquel mismo.

Al destapar la cabeza, encontré unos cabellos oscuros y rizados y una piel morena.

—Leo Valdez.

De todos los campistas, él era sin duda el más chalado. Miedo me daba pensar lo que se le ocurría en cuanto despertara. Le desperté besándolo en los labios finos y secos. Leo farfulló con desagrado antes de darse media vuelta y volver a taparse con la manta.

—Os tengo dicho que no me incordiéis mientras duermo. Dejad que me despierte a la hora que me pida el cuerpo.

—No sé qué te pedirá el cuerpo, pero más te vale levantarte ahora mismo si no quieres tener un problema conmigo.

Tras mascullar un par de palabras incomprensibles, Leo asomó un ojo por el borde de la manta. Su pupila tardó dos intentos en focalizarme bien.

—¿Percy? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a estas horas? ¿No puede esperar?

—Leo, de verdad que es una emergencia.

Desganado, bostezó y estiró los brazos y la espalda como un gato doméstico. Al sentarse sobre el colchón la manta se escurrió revelando su torso desvestido y comenzó a temblar. Algo más espabilado, se apresuró a volver a cubrirse con la tela.

—Vale, ya estoy despierto. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

—Porque estás desnudo, tío.

Leo miró por debajo de la tela antes de responder.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por qué tengo la caja de herramientas al aire libre, dices?

Le resumí en unas pocas frases mi aventura con Afrodita. Al acabar, lejos de asustarse, se carcajeó en mi cara.

—Menudo pringado eres. ¡Te lo has hecho con el compadre! ¡Te has tirado a una cabra! —Más risas.

—No sé de qué te ríes, si ahora es tu turno. Y te avanzo que no va a ser una noche íntima entre nosotros dos —añadí, señalando el bulto que quedaba. Leo dejó de reírse al momento.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó con interés.

—No lo sé, todavía no lo he comprobado.

Leo gateó hasta la persona en discordia y la reveló aireando la manta sin reparos, como quien destapa una butaca después de treinta años. El voluminoso cuerpo de Frank apareció sobre el colchón, mostrando un cuerpo digno de un hijo de Ares: unos hombros anchos y fuertes, unos brazos fornidos y un torso bien musculado. Y más abajo…

—¡Menudo armatoste tenía el colega escondido! —Leo silbó, admirando el gran miembro flácido que le colgaba entre las piernas. No pude evitar enrojecer de la incomodidad.

—¡Por el amor de los dioses, baja la manta! —le ordené, agarrando la tela por los extremos para volverla a posar sobre el cuerpo de Frank.

—¿La tiene más grande que Jason?

—¿Para ti la palabra pudor tiene algún significado?

—Creo que queda claro que no.

Aquella prueba sería difícil de superar. Supliqué a papá que me diera paciencia.

—Entonces… ¿has entendido bien lo que te he explicado? ¿Sobre lo que hemos de hacer?

—Sí. Darte canela fina por el culete. Está chupado.

—Espera, no quería decir que…

Pero el chico ya no me hacía el menor caso. Jason era una cosa, pero no había forma humana posible de que yo aceptara que Leo me penetrase. Antes prefería apuñalarme con mi propia espada.

Demostrándome a mí mismo las dotes de autocontrol que poseía, me arrodillé frente a Frank para despertarle también. Un poco de su aplomo era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Pero no pudo ser. La diosa del amor decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para un comunicado.

—¿Sabes qué, Perseus? Lo he estado pensando. Tenías razón: poner algunas normas puede ser una idea maravillosa.

—Gracias a los dioses —suspiré. Con suerte, me dejaría saltarme aquella sala. Y todas las que quedaban. Era mucho pedir, pero por soñar que no sea.

—Así que declaro que deberás obedecer cualquier orden que te impongan el o los individuos presentes en la sala.

Sentí un escalofrío de inmediato, no sé si debido a que el hechizo comenzaba a surtir efecto o al pavor que me invadía. Con la petición de antes había esperado encontrar un oasis en mitad del desierto árido y cruel en el que había caído, pero al llegar a él acabé ahogado en el agua. Y es duro que lo diga yo, que puedo respirar bajo ella.

Intenté actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada, dispuesto a tomar la tarea de besar a Frank con total normalidad.

—Para.

Mi cuerpo dejó de moverse solo, quedándose quieto a escasos centímetros de los labios del hijo de Ares. Las múltiples consecuencias que habían ido generándose en mi mente a raíz del mensaje de Afrodita comenzaron a tomar formas sombrías y retorcidas. En todas ellas, la expresión de malicia de Leo se superponía y me erizaba los pelos de punta.

—Esto funciona. Mola —se alegró Leo, antes de seguir—. Arrástrate hasta mí.

Obedecí sin ser dueño de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, me aparté de la cara de Frank y me arrastré hacia Leo quien estaba de pie, triunfante, con los brazos en jarra y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—Leo… —Me las apañé para mascullar una advertencia, aunque apenas podía separar las hileras de dientes y mover los labios.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —sentenció. Mis labios se apretaron entre ellos con fuerza. Entonces, delante de mis ojos, Leo bajó la mano a su entrepierna y la agitó. Se estaba poniendo dura por momentos—. Aquí tienes un asunto más importante, del que deberías encargarte de inmediato.

Voy a dejarlo claro antes de seguir: nunca perdonaré a Leo lo que me obligó a hacer en aquella habitación. Tío, si estás leyendo esto, más te vale correr. Voy a por ti.

En aquel momento, me sentía impotente. Tragué saliva mientras mis manos subían automáticamente hacia el cimbrel de Leo. Por encima de mi cabeza, el chico de las manos de oro parecía pasárselo en grande viéndome sufrir.

En cuanto mis manos envolvieron su pene, Leo se retorció de gusto sin disimular.

—Que manos más suaves, Jackson. ¿Tocaste la colita de Jason con ellas?

—N-no.

—¿Entonces se la tocaste con alguna otra parte del cuerpo? ¿La boca, por ejemplo? —Leo insistía en mantener el tonito de inocencia, aunque el tipo de pregunta dejaba claro que inocencia tenía poca, a la par con su nula decencia.

—¡Claro que no!

Leo esbozó una sonrisa ladina de oreja a oreja.

—Es decir, ¿que no has chupado nunca una?

Sentía mi piel que comenzaba a arder. No sabía si poder enrojecerme o no también formaba parte del control que podía ejercer sobre mí, pero yo sentía que mi cara estaba calentándose como un sofrito de tomate. Bajé la mirada.

Las siguientes palabras nunca las olvidaré:

—Percy, deja las manos. Usa sólo la boca.

En una ocasión sujeté el cielo sobre los hombros, y os puedo asegurar que pesa varios millones de toneladas más que cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Al escuchar a Leo, sentí como si el aplastante recuerdo de aquel día cayera de nuevo encima de mí.

Intenté resistir con todas mis ganas, pero no sirvió de nada. Contemplaba desolado cómo se acercaba a mis ojos el traumatizante cipote húmedo del hijo de Hefesto. Me prometí darle un bocado con todas mis fuerzas como aquello estuviera a rango de mi mandíbula.

—Supongo que no hará falta decirlo, pero nada de mordiscos —se apresuró a añadir, como si acabara de leerme la mente. Lástima—. ¿Queda claro?

—Pse —farfullé.

—Responde con propiedad —mandó con tono autoritario. Mis músculos se tensaron como si acabaran de ponerse en posición de firmes ante el toque de trompeta.

—Sí.

—“Sí, mi amo y señor Leo, tío cañón de gran envergadura” —puntualizó.

—Sí, mi amo y señor Leo, tío cañón de gran envergadura.

—Bien. Procede con tu deber, soldado.

Zarandeó las caderas y su verga bailó a escasos centímetros de mi cara, hasta que estuve tan cerca que me azotó la mejilla con un sonoro _plof_ que me crispó por dentro. Mi cerebro estaba histérico por alejarme de ahí, pero lo único que hicieron mis labios fue separarse y buscar la punta.

Una vez encontrada, la envolvieron sin vacilar.

Pude sentir en el paladar el estremecimiento de Leo, que después de emitir un pausado gemido me aferró de los cabellos con las manos para que se introdujera más hondo.

—Vamos, Percy, usa la lengua. Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor —me animó, apretando los dientes para que no escaparan más jadeos de los necesarios. 

A esas alturas, escuchando su voz viciosa mientras insistía en desencajarme la mandíbula, sintiendo el indescifrable sabor a salado de su glande en más glándulas gustativas de las que hubiera querido (o sea, ninguna), mis ganas de devolver el contenido de mi estómago eran más reales que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido Grover querer hacer eso voluntariamente?

No había llegado a correrse cuando Leo, resoplando, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Me hizo parar con un par de toquecitos encima de la cabeza.

—Abre, voy a sacarla.

Fue la primera orden que me alegré de tener que obedecer. Todavía no tenía su esperma, cosa que necesitaba, pero mis problemas psicológicos tampoco irían a peor si se paraba ahí así que lo consideré factible. Aparté los ojos para no ver su miembro recubierto de mi propia saliva.

—Necesitas tanto mi zumo especial como el de Frank, ¿no? —Asentí, obligado a responder la pregunta quisiera o no. Para ser honesto, ni recordaba que Frank estaba en la sala. Leo sacudió la cabeza en dirección al colchón—. En ese caso, será mejor que también le dediquemos atención a nuestro querido amigo.

Me exigió gatear desnudo hasta la cama. Frank seguía acostado bajo la sábana, aunque no pasó mucho antes de que Leo me forzara a retirarla, cosa que hice contra mi voluntad. Quise inclinarme para darle un beso cuando me encontré detenido en seco.

—Si haces eso, arruinarás toda la diversión —siseó el pervertido hijo de Hefesto—. Mejor quítate la ropa.

Acabé deshaciéndome de todo. En un primer momento procuré aprovechar el vacío de su petición para quitarme toda la ropa menos la interior, pero no funcionó. Leo silbó medio de admiración medio en burla tras quitarme la camiseta, y lo volvió a hacer cuando me deshice de la mitad de abajo.

—Bonito cuerpo, Jackson —comentó, alzando las cejas—. Guapo, musculado y con un buen trabuco entre las piernas. Puedo entender por qué las chicas de la cabaña suspiran por ti mientras golpean los yunques.

Podéis asombraros de saber que ese comentario no me subió la autoestima. Expuesto y desvalido ante sus extravagantes idas de olla mentales, Leo continuó.

—Ponte delante de él y sepárale las piernas.

Poco convencido, me abrí espacio entre los muslos de Frank y eché sus ancas para atrás, sujetándolas con las manos con una firmeza artificial. El trasero quedaba expuesto en una imagen poco agradable; pese a lo corpulento que era, tenía el culo rosado como un bebé. En ese momento casi me alegraba de que no se estuviera consciente. Al menos uno de los dos podría seguir conciliando el sueño por las noches.

Quieto delante de un Frank con las piernas despatarradas, no supe qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Leo me observaba con sorpresa, como si le asombrara que no me imaginara lo siguiente que iba a suceder.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? —Me apremió golpeando un par de veces sus palmas de forma apresurada—. ¡Métesela!

Ahí fue cuando perdí la esperanza que me quedaba. La ilusión de que Leo podría conservar aún algo de decencia y se daría cuenta que abusar de tus amigos no está bien. Tendría que haberme resignado cuando lo de la felación. Todo aquel que conozca a Leo sabe lo zumbado que está; incluso para la poca sensatez que hay generalmente entre los campistas, que ya es decir teniendo en cuenta que todos sufrimos de THDA.

Pero mi cuerpo obedecía órdenes que no eran mías, así que pronto me topé con los bajos erectos y apuntando a la entrada por estrenar. Bajo la fascinada mirada de mi controlador, le penetré. Frank se agitó mientras su plácida expresión de sueño comenzaba a agriarse.

—Muy bien, Percy. Dale caña.

Sin dejar ir sus muslos, incliné el torso hacia adelante y repetí las cargas con mayor fuerza. Sentía punzadas de culpabilidad según el rostro de Frank se arrugaba, apretaba los párpados y torcía la boca, pero no era capaz de detenerme. Solo podía desear que el daño no fuera para tanto; considerando que lo había probado un rato antes y sabía lo que dolía, tampoco las tenía todas conmigo. Le envolví el miembro con los dedos y comencé a masturbarlo con la esperanza de que ayudara, aunque fuese un poco. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el hijo de Hefesto, que se apalancó en primera fila.

—Vaya, Percy, qué considerado —musitó conteniendo una irritante risita.

—Considerado habría sido dejarme usar el aceite para lubricarlo —Me esforcé por farfullar con la mayor claridad que pude. Leo reparó entonces en la bolsa de cuero. La abrió y extrajo el recipiente con el lubricante.

—¿Te refieres a esto? Está bien, para que veas que te aprecio mucho, dejaré que lo usemos.

La frase puede sonar bien, pero no os dejéis engañar. No era Frank en quien Leo estaba pensando cuando dijo “lo usemos”. Con tranquilidad, se acercó a mí y se dejó caer frente a mi propio culo, que por la postura que me había obligado a adoptar quedaba al aire. No podía verle, pero estaba atento a los sonidos. Pude escuchar cómo saltaba la tapa del recipiente, cómo dejaba que un poco de aceite cayera sobre su pene erecto para a continuación terminar de extenderlo  con su propia mano con algunas sacudidas de mano. También pude escucharlo relamiéndose los labios con toda la malicia antes de subirse a mi espalda y clavarla contra la piel de mis posaderas.

—Me he lubricado para ti. No te quejarás, ¿eh? —susurró en mi nuca. El suspiro cálido de su garganta soplando detrás de mi cuello provocó que los pelos me traicionaran y se erizaran. Me mordí los labios mientras seguía sacudiendo las caderas sin control.

Leo hizo un amago de empujar pero su erección resbaló piel húmeda abajo. Falló al primer intento. Falló al segundo. Al tercero, se abrió paso entre mi carne. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me agarró por encima de los muslos y embistió como si fuese un martillo golpeando el pedazo de hierro candente. No reprimí el gemido que salió de mi cuello.

Para suerte mía, al contrario de lo que insinúa su autodenominado título “tío cañón de gran envergadura”, Leo no se cuenta entre los chicos con la entrepierna más grande del mundo. De no haber sido así, podría haberme hecho mucho, mucho daño al penetrarme de un modo tan despiadado.

Su pelvis comenzó a mandar en la cadencia de los movimientos. Como el efecto cadena en las ruedas de un tren, él enviaba la energía y yo reaccionaba de igual manera en el trasero de Frank. Había empezado a murmurar leves gemidos de pánico, tenía la frente empapada en sudor frío como si estuviese encerrado en una pesadilla. En cierto modo, lo estábamos ambos.

—¡Tienes un trasero de lujo, tío! ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto en el campamento? O en el Argo. Tuvimos mucho tiempo libre en ese bote… ¡Aah!

Sentí la humedad abriéndose paso en mi omóplato. No sabía si era sudor o la saliva de Leo goteando, pero no me apetecía nada torcer el cuello para comprobarlo. Por las ansias con que estaba acelerando, además de la retahíla de gemidos, me figuré que no aguantaría mucho más. Yo, que llevaba más rato que él dándole al tema, tampoco duraría.

Entonces me puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de darle a Frank un beso de buenos días —dijo con la voz resbalosa. Y me empujó hacia abajo.

Apenas fue un roce en los labios, pero a Afrodita debió valerle porque Frank abrió los ojos chillando y con lágrimas asomando de los lagrimales.

—¡Ah! ¡Aaaaah! ¿Q-qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué pasa? —sollozó, a medio camino entre el placer y el pánico. Cuando logró enfocar la vista en mí, el llanto se entrecortó un momento—. ¿P-percy…?

Incapaz de soportar más, me dejé caer en la curva de su cuello mordiéndome el labio inferior y le aferré de los hombros como pude.

—Te prometo que no es cosa mía. Después te lo explicaré todo.

Un aullido ávido y agudo me hizo saber que Leo había alcanzado el orgasmo. No tardé en sentir la esencia liberándose en mi interior a ráfagas. Como una reacción, yo me vine en el interior de Frank, quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a chorrear también. El semen del _praetor_ del campamento romano formó regueros blanquecinos y pegajosos que corrieron entre mis dedos y se escurrió hacia la parte interna de mi brazo.

El improvisado tren humano pisó el freno a fondo como si la caldera se hubiera quedado sin carbón. Me dejé caer en el pecho abultado de Frank. Leo se apoyó en mi espalda, sus rizos cosquilleando en la piel empapada de sudor.

—Te doy un diez, Jackson —rió él, pasando los brazos alrededor de mi espalda. No pidió permiso antes de hacer serpentear su mano hasta tocarme la cara interior del antebrazo. En sus yemas brillaban algunas gotas de esperma translúcido. Ante el tacto de los dos tipos de esencia, el tatuaje se oscureció una vez más.

Como si se acabaran de romper unas cadenas que los asfixiaban, de pronto sentí mis músculos liberados del encantamiento, más ligeros que nunca. Leo se subió más a mi chepa para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que no me guardes rencor, guapetón. —Me guiñó el ojo, como si aquello fuese a solucionarlo todo.

—Te mataré.

—Oh, vamos, no ha sido para tanto. Después de saber que Jason te había dado por detrás, me entró curiosidad por probar qué tal se sentía. No hagas un drama de esto.

Me giré de un salto, pero Leo fue más rápido y pudo zafarse de un brinco. Comencé a perseguirlo entre las columnas; estar desnudo era el menor de mis preocupaciones en ese instante. Todavía en el suelo, Frank nos seguía con la mirada, aturdido.

Al final logré arrinconar al escurridizo semidiós contra la pared. Apreté el puño dispuesto a dejarle un buen cardenal en el ojo cuando comprobé que su piel empezó a cubrirse de niebla rosa. Aquello no hizo más que acrecentar mi enfado. Pero al avanzar para golpearle, atravesé el humo en forma de cara de Leo. Mi mano se estrelló contra la pared de mármol.

Solté otro juramento en griego antiguo antes de voltearme hacia Frank. Como era de esperar, también se estaba volatilizando.

—Percy, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo? —Sonaba alarmado mientras se desvanecía poco a poco, lo cual tiene mucho sentido.

Tomé aire mientras estructuraba en mi mente un puñado de frases que pudieran resumirlo todo. No iba a suponer un gran cambio, pero al menos serviría para que Frank dejara de estar tan asustado. Después de lo que podía considerarse sexo no autorizado, era lo mínimo.

—Afrodita me maldijo durante la fiesta del Olimpo y me ha encerrado aquí. Me tengo que follar a todos los tíos que me ponga por delante si quiero encontrar la salida. Pero que te estuviese haciendo… cosas cuando has despertado no es cosa mía, es culpa de Leo, que me estaba controlando. Cuando todo esto acabe le daré la paliza de su vida. Estás más que invitado a colaborar.

Antes de que se desvaneciera con las últimas virutas de aire, las mejillas de Frank se pusieron del rojo intenso de una amapola. No supe si era un efecto del humo de color o la coloración natural de su piel.

—Te tomo la palabra, Percy. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, resonando en el espacio vacío, antes de evaporarse.

Así es la vida. En un instante te están obligando a participar en un trío gay y al siguiente estás solo y perdido en interior del templo de una diosa borracha.

En la pared, la salida estaba abierta. Mi ropa estaba desperdigada formando bultos en torno a la cama deshecha. En una esquina del colchón, el tarro de aceite esperaba destapado junto a la bolsa de cuero abierta; una esquina amarilla del paquete de toallitas húmedas asomaba de su interior.

Con el cansancio haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, me arrastré hacia él para tomar un par de toallitas. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba apresado me pregunté si el paquete aguantaría hasta la última prueba o se vaciaría por el camino.


	6. Me discuto con el dios de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, casi se me olvida actualizar esta semana. Estoy fatal de lo mío xDDD
> 
> Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar: haciendo honor a Ares, este capítulo es de los más violentos de todo el fic. Creo que algunas descripciones son bastante grotescas, así que pediría a las personas susceptibles que se abstengan de leer este episodio y prosigan con el siguiente (si es necesario, ya añadiré un breve resumen para que os podáis ubicar incluso si decidís saltaros éste).
> 
> En caso de seguir con la lectura que viene a continuación, hacedlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo y empecemos ya :)

** Cap. 6: Me discuto con el dios de la guerra. **

Si pensabais que la habitación anterior fue dura, la que toca ahora es un infierno. Al menos para mí; me da que vosotros la vais a disfrutar más que yo. Viciosillos.

En el fondo no me sorprendió toparme con él. No habría pensado que Afrodita reclutaría también a dioses para mi abucheo público, pero en cualquier circunstancia estaba cantado que Ares iba a asomar la cabeza tarde o temprano. Tenemos un bonito historial de roces y tensiones que avalan lo poco que nos toleramos el uno al otro. Mofarse de mí era sin duda una actividad prioritaria en su lista de tareas.

Además, percibí que comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor incluso antes de salir del pasillo, señal identificativa de la presencia del señor de la guerra. Para cuando lo encontré apoyado contra una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su chaqueta militar, las gafas de sol ocultándole los ojos y el peinado cortado a lo cepillo, ya tenía ganas de sobra de patear algo.

—Mirad quién ha tenido el coraje de pasarse por aquí. —La sonrisa de Ares se ensanchó en una mueca cruel.

—Créeme, no lo hubiera hecho de tener otra opción.

—¿De verdad?

Ares se apartó de la columna de mármol y empezó a caminar con soltura. Me di cuenta entonces que llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada y ninguna camiseta debajo. Los músculos abultados y firmes se apreciaban bajo su piel, que resplandecía sutilmente con un aura cobriza. No pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Ares? —Tanteaba a Contracorriente bajo la tela del bolsillo, preparado para desenvainarla en cualquier momento si veía el menor signo que me hiciera sospechar. Ares debió percatarse de ello, a juzgar por la manera en que empezó a reír.

—¿De verdad vas a levantar un arma contra el dios de la guerra, mestizo?

Dio un paso más y blandí la espada. Un sudor frío empapaba los cabellos de mi nuca. Él no llevaba armas encima (los brazos grandes como arietes no cuentan), pero su sonrisa ladeada de superioridad y su mirada a través de los lentes oscuros bastaban para mantenerme con los dientes apretados.

—Tienes agallas, Jackson. Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. —Ares se quitó las gafas y mostró unos ojos rojos como globos de sangre—. Por eso he accedido a venir aquí.

La ira en mi pecho se acentuó, reaccionando a su aura de violencia pura. Apreté la empuñadura hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos, pero no sirvió de nada. Con un sencillo gesto de dedos del dios, Contracorriente salió volando por los aires hasta acabar en la otra punta de la habitación. Quise dar un salto para alejarme de él, pero Ares fue más rápido y me agarró de la muñeca y la retorció hasta arrancarme un grito. Caí sobre las rodillas sin poder librarme de la luxación.

—Iba a decir que no opusieras resistencia —dijo—. Pero ¿sinceramente? Prefiero que la pongas. Eso lo hace más divertido.

Fue obligándome a ceder hasta acabar en el suelo. Ares me sometía valiéndose de su pesado cuerpo. Me sentía atrapado bajo una bola de demolición. Soltando las manos por turnos, se las apañó para deshacerse de la chaqueta, que acabó hecha un bulto unos metros más allá.

Agarró mi mentón con la mano libre y me obligó a girar el cuello. Entonces me dio un beso. Entended como “beso” que pegó sus labios a los míos e infiltró su lengua en mi boca, sin privacidad ni delicadeza alguna. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos, y creedme, que te observen pegados a la cara es lo más inquietante que he visto en mucho tiempo. Quise removerme pero solo pareció servir para complacerle. Estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire cuando separó los labios con brusquedad y se relamió.

—Buen chico, Jackson.

Ares dejó de presionarme contra el suelo y deslizó mi camiseta por encima de la cabeza hasta quitármela. Después se puso de pie.

—Quítate los pantalones —dijo.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —respondí, intentando conservar cierta dignidad.

—Que yo sepa, solo uno de nosotros está aquí atrapado contra su voluntad. —Alzó las cejas, consciente de que tenía la sartén por el mango—. Puedo irme ahora mismo si lo prefieres, pero dudo que Afrodita te deje marchar así como así si no le das un buen espectáculo.

Intenté buscar alguna grieta en su argumento, pero por lástima no la encontré. Tuve que acatar su petición a regañadientes y deshacerme de los vaqueros, hasta acabar en ropa interior y calcetines. Si mi mirada fuera de bronce celestial, Ares habría muerto siete veces ya.

—Ahora quítame los míos —ordenó, poniéndose a un paso de distancia de mí. Noté las sienes palpitando con golpes fuertes y persistentes mientras me arrodillaba para obedecer.

Desabroché el cinturón de cuero, que dejé a un lado, y procedí a soltar el broche y deslizar la cremallera de la entrepierna. Una nube de peste a genitales sacudió mis fosas nasales, Ares soltó una risotada ante mi reacción. Sin esperar a que siguiera, se bajó un poco la ropa interior para que asomara su miembro.

¿Recordáis que antes mencioné que Frank está muy bien dotado? Por si os lo preguntabais, confirmo que lo ha heredado por parte paterna.

De entre las piernas de Ares colgaba un mastodonte grande como una porra policial. El afortunado propietario dejó caer el culo sobre el colchón y abrió las piernas para mostrármela, surcada de capilares, vasos y pequeñas venas que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Con la barbilla señaló el espacio de suelo ubicado justo enfrente.

—Vamos, chaval. A cuatro patas.

—Vas listo si crees que voy a ceder.

La réplica ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o podemos hacerlo por las malas. Y ya te advierto que si de mí depende, cuanto más por las malas, mejor.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Está mal que me ponga a la altura de un dios, pero me pareció que nuestras voluntades estaban a un nivel similar. Quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, aquello se decidiría por la fuerza. Si de mí dependía, ya estaba bien.

Fue un duelo breve, y que sepáis que también injusto. Mi espada estaba en el otro extremo de la sala. En cuanto me lancé a buscarla, una docena de cordeles rosas mágicos aparecieron de la nada y me inmovilizaron. Ares no había llegado a mover un músculo que yo ya había sido reducido.

—¡Afrodita! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es cosa nuestra! —vociferé al aire mientras me retorcía por soltarme. Las cuerdas parecían estrecharse más con cada zarandeo.

La diosa del amor no respondió. El dios de la guerra se lo anotó como una victoria mientras se situaba frente a mi cabeza, ponía los brazos en jarra y los bíceps se le endurecían como bolas de bolos.

—Bueno, lo has intentado. Al parecer, el destino quiere que te dé un premio al esfuerzo.

—El destino se llama Afrodita, y por mí puede ahogarse en cualquier charca del...

Como si inmovilizarse no hubiera sido suficiente, las cuerdas mágicas obedecían cualquier orden que les diera Ares. Lo comprobé cuando éste hizo un gesto y las sogas serpentearon raspando mi piel desnuda y se tensaron obligando a que me inclinara a cuatro patas. Gracias por tanto, Afrodita.

Ares se sentó en el suelo y separó las rodillas para flanquearme. El arma de destrucción masiva apuntaba directo a mi cara. Se apoyó con una mano detrás; posó la otra sobre mi cabeza, a la altura de la coronilla.

—Considérate afortunado, no concedo el honor de probar este manjar muy a menudo.

Y empujó hacia abajo.

Antes me he quejado muchísimo de lo que me hizo Leo, pero al lado de Ares parece un maldito angelito de pelo rizado y sonrisa traviesa.

Os prometo que intenté morder con todas mis fuerzas, pero la tenía dura como una viga de acero y no pareció ni inmutarse al efecto de mis dientes; a decir verdad, mi ingenuo intento hasta le arrancó una risotada. Sentía la asfixia, todo mi paladar tan tenso que creía que en cualquier momento me descoyuntaría la mandíbula y me haría un agujero por la nuca. Quería toser pero ni siquiera tenía espacio para hacerlo.

Ares no dejó de apretar hasta invadir por completo lo más hondo de mi garganta. Cuando por fin se detuvo, sentía mis ojos anegados y mis labios a punto de partirse de la tirantez.

Lo único que hizo el dios de la guerra una vez la tuvo metida por completo fue dar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Normalmente a estas alturas empiezan a llorar —observó, como si estuviera decepcionado de que esa vez el juguete no se hubiera roto.

Eso no le impidió aferrarme de los cabellos y comenzar a guiar mi cabeza en un movimiento ascendente y descendente como quien tamborilea con los dedos cuando está aburrido. No le importaba lo más mínimo que no tuviera suficiente tiempo para respirar durante el tiempo de subida, ni que en la bajada tuviera arcadas y mis ojos amenazaran con salirse de las órbitas. Usaba mi boca con la misma acción mecánica e indiferente con que se masturbaría con la mano desnuda. Por mi parte, era como si tuviera un salchichón embutido en la boca y alguien esperara que lo engullera de una vez.

Si esto es el BSDM, creo que nunca me gustará.

Ares estiró de mi cabeza hacia arriba cuando estuvo cansado del sexo oral. Escupí el arranque de tos que llevaba rato arañándome la garganta tan pronto tuve aquello fuera de mí, que fue menos tiempo del que hubiera preferido, por desgracia. Antes de poder reaccionar, Ares me había empujado hacia atrás y mi espalda atada se golpeó contra el suelo, clavándose los nudos de la soga en mí. No tardó en agarrarme los tobillos y estacarme las rodillas en mi propio pecho.

Si esperáis que hubiese algún tipo de preparativo o de preliminar más, siento decepcionaros. Ares se aseguró de que entrara a pelo, con mi saliva bañando su longitud como única lubricación. Sin soltar las piernas, empujó sus caderas contra las mías y no paró hasta que su pelvis se topó con la piel de mi trasero. Esta vez sí que grité, lloré y desgañité más que en toda mi vida, y con aquello Ares pareció animarse más. Menos mal, no sé qué hubiera hecho si Ares no se lo hubiera pasado bien.

Eso último iba con advertencia de sarcasmo.

—No te sientas mal, chaval. Aún no hay nadie en este mundo a quien se la haya metido hasta el fondo y haya podido evitar las lágrimas.

Separó mis ancas a lado y lado como si fuesen limpiaparabrisas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Después comenzó a embestir con la fuerza de una bestia. Parecía una metralleta humana. Sentía mi interior apretándose alrededor de su miembro y las paredes ardían por la fricción.

—¡Abusón! ¡Ghh! —Entre exclamaciones de dolor, logré articular algunas palabras con sentido e indicar con la cabeza hacia el colchón sobre el que mi espalda agradecería estar—. En esa bolsa hay un tarro con aceite. ¡Al menos usa un poco, animal!

—¿Y quitarle la mejor parte al asunto? No, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa antes de darme otra enculada intensa que me arrancó un alarido.

No tenía claro qué era lo que más excitaba a Ares, si el sexo o el hecho de verme sufrir, pero percibí su miembro latiendo contra las paredes de mi recto y me estremecí cuando le escuché comenzando a jadear con la ansiedad de un perro de caza.

Y como un perro me puso cuando se cansó de la postura. De un manotazo dio la vuelta a mi cuerpo y acabé de bruces en el suelo. Entonces el dios de la guerra pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cintura y me obligó a poner el culo respingón. Aprovechó para ponerse encima de mí y hacer que mi mejilla se acabara de pegar a las baldosas por la presión de su otra mano. Siguió en la tarea de forzarme el ano con la misma rapidez con que había cambiado de posición, suspirándome cerca del oído de forma regular y breve.

—Cómo se nota cuando un culo no está dado de sí. Los mejores sin duda. Joder… —Farfullaba cosas, más pensando en voz alta que dirigiéndose a mí, mientras fornicaba como un conejo.

Yo me mordí los labios para soportar aquello sin darle el gusto de oírme sollozar. Estaba convencido de que después de eso podía aspirar a ser inmortal; la muerte no debía hacer ni una décima parte del daño que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Si aguantaba eso, podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Un rugido precedió el clímax de Ares, quien se corrió generosamente. Incluso tuvo la consideración de sacar el miembro y soltar un par de chorros más sobre mi espalda, por si aquello no fuese bastante denigrante. Caí como un peso muerto en cuanto dejó de sujetarme. Me dolía todo, pero por fin la agonía había terminado.

Imaginad mi cara cuando Ares, sin decir nada, soltó un soplido, agarró de nuevo mis caderas y reanudó las penetraciones, sin inmutarse por estar metiéndola en un agujero relleno de su propia lefa.

—¡Eh! —le recriminé—. Ya te has corrido. Un viaje por pasajero. ¡Se acabó!

Intenté revolverme para sacármelo de encima, pero, lejos de soltar el agarre de hierro de sus manos, el dios de la guerra me azotó las nalgas de una bofetada.

—Ningún mocoso mortal va a decirme a mí lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Esto se acaba cuando a mí me dé la gana.

Como es de esperar, Ares es puro impulso. Intenso. Desproporcionado. Brutal. En la cama no era muy distinto. Las posiciones se fueron precediendo una tras otra según el dios se cansaba de cada una, lo cual sucedía a una velocidad pasmosa. Después de la séptima, me sentó sobre sus muslos para que cabalgara, cosa que tuve que hacer quisiera o no porque acabó liderando él el movimiento, agitándome como si fuese un muñeco hinchable. En la duodécima me empotró despiadadamente contra la pared, poniendo mi espalda contra ella y alzándome por debajo del trasero. En aquella posición, inmovilizado por la fuerza de sus rígidos brazos contra la pared, me mordió en el hombro solo para hacerme gritar. Mi voz lastimera actuó como un afrodisíaco para él.

No sé cuántas horas pasé ahí. En total debió disparar unas ocho veces, tal vez nueve, pero ni el flujo disminuyó en cada eyaculación ni el dios pareció satisfecho. Yo mismo me había llegado a correr un par de veces, pero por acto reflejo; aquello no tenía nada de placentero. A esas alturas sentía quemazón por todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, el culo violado era algo que rozaba lo anecdótico. Y Ares seguía en sus trece con la intensidad irrefrenable, sin sudar siquiera un poco. Si algo había que admitir era que tenía una resistencia divina, a juego con su fornido cuerpo de culturista.

—¿Cómo va, chaval? —preguntó con sorna en un momento dado. Estaba encima de mí, alzándome la cintura de modo que me podía apoyar en el suelo sólo con los omóplatos y la base de la cabeza. Descargaba sobre mi cuerpo todo su peso con cada penetración.

Ares dejó que un hilillo de babilla cayera hasta mi cara e intenté apartar el rostro, pero no me quedaban fuerzas ni para defenderme de sus intentos de ridiculización. El agotamiento físico y mental era palpable, a duras penas lograba mantener los párpados abiertos. Tenía la espalda destrozada de todas las posturas en las que me había forzado a curvarla para adelante, atrás o a contorsionarme hacia un lado. Probablemente no era capaz ni de ponerme en pie sin ayuda.

Tal vez no podía moverme, pero bajo el cansancio exterior me encontraba como una olla a presión repleta de ira hirviendo. En ese instante tan solo deseaba encontrar la manera de hacérselo pagar. Físicamente no podía competir contra la divinidad de Ares, pero llevaba años interactuando con dioses y los conocía bastante bien. Si algo me había enseñado la experiencia era que casi todos los dioses compartían un punto débil: su ego. La supuesta imagen que debían mantener.

Decidí gastar mis últimas fuerzas en aferrar las piernas a su cintura. Después, apreté el trasero todo lo que pude para hacerle creer que ofrecía resistencia. Ares emitió una interrogación de sorpresa ante mi repentina iniciativa.

—Veo que todavía te quedan algunas reservas de energía. Deja que las agote.

Genial, el pez había picado el anzuelo. Ares me devolvió al suelo y abrió más mis muslos al tumbarse sobre mí. Sentí un dolor agudo en la articulación al percibir la presión pero no me eché atrás. Apreté más las rodillas alrededor de sus caderas y pasé los brazos por su espalda para colgarme de él. Tenía unos hombros tan amplios que a duras penas alcanzaba a rodearlo entero.

Mi rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho de acero, así que tuve que guiarme por el tacto. Con movimientos lentos para que no sospechara nada, comencé a deslizar las manos hacia abajo, ejerciendo presión con las yemas en un vago intento de arañazos. También dejé de morder el labio inferior para que se escaparan algunos gimoteos. Desde esa posición el enculamiento era especialmente doloroso; lo último que me apetecía era que se aburriera de la postura y haber sufrido todo ese dolor para nada. Si mi agonía era el cebo que necesitaba para distraerle, tendría que valerme de ella.

Mis manos alcanzaron la parte baja de la espalda de Ares, pero aquel no era su objetivo final. Pronto percibí el pliegue que daba inicio al trasero bamboleante y comencé a reseguirlo.

No creo que nadie en la historia vaya a confesaros este secreto, así que lo haré yo: para lo enorme que es el resto de su cuerpo, el culo de Ares es MINÚSCULO. No exagero si digo que me cabía entero en una sola mano.

El susodicho, al percibir mis manos ahí abajo, dio un respingo y se paró en seco.

—Saca las manos de ahí. Mi culo es sagrado y no lo toca nadie. —Usó un tono rudo para la amenaza, pero no dejé que sus palabras me amedrentaran y aceleré el movimiento de araña de mis manos. En cuanto ubiqué el pequeño ano con los dedos, en su voz se empezó a percibir además un atisbo de inquietud—. Jackson…

—¡ _Dente lupus, cornu taurus petit!_ —grité, y le introduje dos dedos lo más hondo que pude.

Huy, lo siento, se me ha escapado el latín. Desde que hemos restablecido los lazos entre el campamento romano y el griego, tenemos un intercambio cultural bastante interesante. Esta expresión en concreto se traduciría como «el lobo ataca con los dientes y el toro con los cuernos». Significa, simple y llanamente, que cada uno se defiende como puede. Y eso mismo estaba haciendo yo.

Nunca la voz de Ares sonó tan vulnerable, ni nunca tan satisfactoria. Su primera reacción fue apartarse de mí, pero para suerte mía (y desgracia suya) me había aferrado con la fiereza de un piojo y no logró que me despegara. Apuré a embutirle un tercer dedo.

—¡Ay! Jackson, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Saca los dedos de inmediato!

—¡Oblígame! —repuse. Aproveché para introducirle el índice de la otra mano también y le arranqué un estremecimiento.

—¡Por el amor de Rea, madre de los dioses, detente! ¡Eso duele!

—¡No pararé hasta que me dejes en paz!

Aunque seguía teniéndola dentro, la potencia de su virilidad se deshinchaba a la misma velocidad con que su voz amenazaba con romperse como si fuese de cristal. Pasé rozando un quinto dedo por las comisuras de su entrada virgen y os prometo que poco le faltó para que cayera de rodillas y se echara a llorar.

—¡No, no, no, otro más no! Me rindo, ¡me rindo!

—Júralo por la Laguna Estigia —le ordené. Ni siquiera se hizo de rogar.

—Lo juro por la Laguna Estigia, por el Río Aqueronte y… y…

Nunca sabremos por qué más está dispuesto Ares a jurar cuando se siente aterrado. Con un nuevo sobresalto, el dios de la guerra soltó el que probablemente fue el orgasmo más  potente que he escuchado en la vida. Cayó de rodillas mientras me agarraba por las nalgas y liberaba más néctar que gasolina el dispensador de una gasolinera. La expresión de pavor y placer que mostraba su cara a un palmo escaso de mí era perturbadora. En cuanto acabó, sus manos se aflojaron y caí al suelo sobre un charco de esperma.

Por muy embadurnado de esa sustancia que estés, creedme, da mucho asco chapotear en semen.

Quise apartarme, pero fue el momento perfecto para que mi cuerpo recordara que no le quedaban fuerzas. Apenas lograba mantener la espalda levantada, pero me obligaba para no pringarla también en el charco. Las manos de Ares se clavaron en mis hombros con tanta fuerza que parecían garras de cóndor.

—¡PERCY JACKSON! —A pesar de estar a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, gritó con la intensidad de cuatro megáfonos—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer lo que has hecho?! ¡Eres hombre muerto!

Había llegado al límite. El cansancio me consumía por momentos, sentía cómo mi cerebro se apagaba dispuesto a exigirme horas de sueño, indiferente al peligro que se avecinaba. Supliqué que aguantara al menos un par de frases, aunque fuese para intentar ponernos a salvo.

—Lo has jurado, Ares. Como hagas algo, caerá sobre ti la maldición.

—¡No he finalizado el juramento, así que no es válido! —Ares volvió a zarandearme. Aquello logró que mi cabeza se refrescara lo justo para tener el momento de lucidez que necesitaba.

—Lo he grabado todo —sentencié—. Si me haces algo, ten por seguro que todos los dioses y campistas sabrán que te has corrido porque te he metido los dedos por el culo.

Era una mentira como una casa, pero no tenía más opciones. Los ojos de Ares brillaban con la intensidad de la lava, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado nublada como para sentirme intimidado por ellos. Si me quedaba inconsciente, moriría sin siquiera enterarme, lo cual dicho ahora me parece horrible pero en aquel momento no sonaba nada mal.

Mis párpados empezaban a caer como pétalos de plomo cuando un chasquido de lengua confirmó que el dios perdió ante el farol.

—Este _secretito_ —murmuró, pegando su nariz a la mía— quedará entre tú y yo. Como algún día te vayas de la lengua, me aseguraré de cortártela y hacértela tragar. Y después te trincharé como a un pavo.

Señoras y señores, Ares, el dios de la guerra, haciendo amenazas de muerte. Inaudito. Me dormía por momentos, así que apenas pude responderle con un gruñido.

Lo último que recuerdo es una explosión de luces y llamas cuando Ares se desvaneció de la habitación. Dos segundos más tarde, caí rendido y me desmayé.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si contar todo esto por aquí rompe nuestro acuerdo. En fin, dudo que Ares o alguno de sus hijos vaya a abrir un libro en su vida, y espero que Frank no me traicione, así que mientras ninguno os vayáis de la lengua todo estará bien. Confío en vosotros.


	7. Estar en cama, / órdenes del médico / del Monte Olimpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes!
> 
> Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Esta vez hace su aparición un personaje al que seguro que teníais ganas xDD De hecho, me parece que encaja tanto en esta historia que le dediqué éste y el siguiente episodio.
> 
> Por cierto, lo prometido es deuda, así que para les lectores que se hayan saltado el capítulo de Ares de la semana pasada, aquí el resumen: Ares le hace pim pam pim pam muchas veces a Percy. Percy acaba agotado física y mentalmente y se desmaya, no sin antes ridiculizar a Ares metiéndole un par de dedos en el trasero (que, por cierto, es un culo minúsculo).
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**Cap. 7: **

**Estar en cama,**

**órdenes del médico**

**del Monte Olimpo.**

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome más desorientado que una sardina en un torbellino. Mi cabeza parecía estar rellena de niebla mientras identificaba el techo abovedado de la habitación. Todavía estaba dentro de los muros del templo. Inspiré hondo y los pulmones me quemaron por dentro.

Traté de incorporarme. Los músculos, hasta ahora dormidos, fueron despertando y recordando el agarrotamiento. El cansancio cayó sobre mí como una losa pesada contra la que no me quedaban fuerzas para combatir. Resoplé al estrellarme de nuevo en la almohada. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que estaba tumbado sobre algo más blando que el suelo. Alguien me había depositado en la cama.

Pero estar en la cama no lo hacía mucho mejor. El malestar fue extendiéndose desde el abdomen hasta las puntas de los dedos y de los pies. Por suerte, con el dolor también despertaron el resto de sentidos. Recordaba vagamente la sensación nauseabunda con toda la sustancia de Ares goteando y secándose hasta formar costras sobre mi piel, desprendiendo un olor a barritas de merluza rebozadas. Nunca volveré a ver esas barritas del mismo modo, con lo que me gustan...

Ahora, revisando mentalmente mi cuerpo parte a parte, no sentía molestias de ese tipo por ningún centímetro de piel. Notaba las palmas de las manos limpias, los muslos secos; la espalda estaba algo húmeda, pero sospechaba que se debía más a estar tumbado que a que estuviese sucia. Si me concentraba, de hecho, incluso percibía las mejillas y los pies más ligeros que antes. El hedor a pescado había sido remplazado por unos tonos afrutados. Citronela, tal vez.

Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto: estaba higienizado de arriba abajo, sí, pero también desnudo. La única porción de ropa que percibía pegada a mí, además de las sábanas, eran los calzoncillos. El resto de mi piel permanecía a la fresca.

¿Era cosa de Afrodita? Con su manicura perfecta y sus vestidos más atractivos que prácticos, costaba imaginarla frotándome a conciencia con un estropajo húmedo y varias toallas, limpiando hasta mis zonas más íntimas con esmero. Probablemente no se atrevería ni a tocar mi ropa, puesto que no era de marca. Pero si no era cosa suya, ¿quién había sido?

Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso. Mi cabeza se desplomó hacia el lado.

Y entonces lo vi. Junto a mí había un bulto de perfil claramente humano bajo una manta blanca.

—¿Ares? —pregunté, aunque enseguida comprendí que no podía ser él; era imposible que el cuerpo de toro del dios encajase en la fina silueta oculta. Flexioné el brazo, que protestó con un dolor agudo a la altura del codo, y aparté la tela.

Apolo apareció en su habitual aspecto de perfecto metrosexual, con los párpados caídos, cejas finas y pestañas largas. Sujetaba un ramillete de narcisos sobre el pecho bronceado. Todo muy casual. La escena provocó que mi ceja se levantara a pesar del molesto tirón que me dieron los músculos faciales.

—Apolo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Por toda respuesta, los labios del dios se alzaron haciendo morritos, como si esperara que le diera un besito—. Déjate de juegos.

—Qué forma más cruel de tratar a quién te ha cuidado tan bien mientras estabas inconsciente.

 Quise ignorarlo, pero sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

—¿Has sido tú?

El dios desistió finalmente, dándose la vuelta y apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo flexionado. El ramo de flores desapareció tal como dejó de estar en contacto con sus dedos.

—Afrodita pidió ayuda a los demás dioses para dar a un mestizo lecciones de humildad. En la mayoría de casos, es la forma elegante de decir que nos da carta blanca para que nos ensanchemos con él. Normalmente no me interesa participar en estas cosas, bastantes romances mortales tengo por mi cuenta, pero en cuanto me enteré que ese mestizo ibas a ser tú y que Ares se apuntaba, le pedí que me pusiese justo después.

—¿Por qué?

Apolo hizo una mueca. En su cara había algo parecido a compasión; una sombra que no encajaba con su habitual egocentrismo.

—Ares suele ser bastante… descomedido con lo que hace, y supongo que es deber del dios de la medicina arreglar el rastro de destrucción que deja a su paso. —Con la mano libre, estiró el dedo índice y me tocó la punta de la nariz—. Tienes suerte de que te guarde aprecio. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me siento como si acabara de atropellarme con uno de sus tanques —Volví a apoyarme en la almohada.

—Te entiendo, yo también he pasado por eso. Pero, eh, míralo por el lado bueno. En tu caso no ha habido sangre; no mucha, al menos…

Demasiada información innecesaria. Con un quejido, dejé que mis ojos permanecieran cerrados unos segundos. Como leyendo mis deseos, Apolo calló para ofrecerme un momento de tranquilidad. La juvenil mirada del dios se podía sentir incluso a través de la oscuridad, observando con la curiosidad de un niño mi expresión magullada. Percibí a través de la cama cómo cambiaba de sitio de peso para acercarse más, el candor que desprendía la piel de su cuello contra mi rostro.

Entonces, por sorpresa, depositó un beso en mi sien. Pese la calidez de los labios, sentí el toque fresco y agradable como un bálsamo. Me recordaba a cuando tocaba el agua y ésta envolvía mis heridas y adormecía el dolor hasta que éste desaparecía.

Intenté hablar, pero Apolo me hizo callar depositando un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Ya he dicho que he venido aquí para amortiguar los daños que haya causado Ares. —Había bajado un poco el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro. Con suavidad, desplazó el dedo hasta que sujetó mi mejilla y me dio otro beso unos centímetros más allá del primero—. Procura descansar, pequeño héroe.

Hubiera intentado detenerle, pero no  tenía energías. Ni motivos, para qué negarlo. No había mentido al decir que me sentía como si acabara de recibir una paliza; a su manera, la había recibido. Y Apolo obraba maravillas con sus poderes. No sé si lo de los besos era estrictamente necesario, pero con cada mimo y cada caricia mis músculos se destensaban y dejaban de protestar, así que no ofrecí resistencia y me dejé llevar. Era agradable sentirse bien por acción de un dios, para variar.

Los labios de Apolo fueron bajando desde la frente, pasando por los párpados de los ojos, los pómulos, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas… Al recibir un beso en los labios os prometo que incluso se me curaron las pupas. Suspiré sin darme cuenta; Apolo rio antes de recompensarme con un segundo beso de regalo, que los dejó cubiertos de bálsamo labial con sabor a fresa.

Tras acabar con el mentón, Apolo pasó al cuello, que recorrió de oreja a oreja tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Tenía la nariz a escasos centímetros de él y el aroma de sus cabellos flotaba sobre mis fosas nasales, una mezcla que me hacía pensar en la arena de la playa caldeada al sol, en girasoles, en zumo de piña, dulce y ácido a la vez.  Los labios del dios del sol seguían arrancándome un cosquilleo con cada toque mientras alcanzaban el hombro y empezaban a bajar hacia la clavícula. Sus manos buscaron mis brazos y con los dedos comenzó a deslizarse por encima de mi piel con la suavidad de un patinador sobre la pista de hielo. El dolor se derretía con la misma sencillez que una capa de nieve expuesta a la luz.

El camino de besos alcanzó los pectorales, donde Apolo pasó por el esternón y se distrajo al llegar a un pezón. Escuché su risa cuando medio expiré-medio gemí de la impresión y una oleada de calor invadió mi cara como un fogonazo. Nunca nadie me había tocado ahí, ni siquiera Annabeth; mucho menos me habían rozado unos labios.

Con tranquilidad, Apolo pasó la pierna por encima de mí para poder sentarse en mi estómago y volvió a inclinarse a cuatro patas. El segundo beso en el pezón no me cogió por sorpresa como el primero, resistí apretando los labios entre sí para no dejar escapar ningún ruido.

—No hagas eso. —Me reprendió Apolo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para darme una azotaina—. Sentir placer cuando te tocan no es motivo de vergüenza.

—Pero es que si me tocas ahí…

—Los pezones son zonas erógenas, Percy. Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden sentir un cosquilleo placentero cuando se les roza el pecho. Es normal que reacciones.

No debí parecer muy convencido, a juzgar por la mirada brillante que puso Apolo.

—Ahora verás…

Sin darme tiempo a nada, bajó de nuevo la cabeza. Esta vez lo frotó con la punta de la lengua y provocó que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Como si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, envolvió el pezón con los labios y sorbió haciendo un poco de presión con los dientes. Me sujetaba del costado con una mano, y aprovechó la otra para pellizcarme suavemente el otro pezón. Intenté controlar mi voz, pero era imposible resistirse al cosquilleo y terminé soltando un gemido más bien parecido a un maullido. Con aire triunfal, se acercó a mi oído a besarme la mejilla.

—Si ya estás así a estas alturas, no quiero ni saber cómo acabarás cuando siga bajando —ronroneó con sorna.

Tenía el trasero sentado a la altura de mi pelvis y ambos sabíamos que el bulto que se clavaba contra él no era mi bolígrafo-espada. Mi cuerpo se debatió entre permanecer quieto y dejar que prosiguiera o los impulsos de rodearle la cintura, que en esos momentos tenía justo delante,

Espera, ¿cómo que abrazarle? La única cintura que me gustaba abrazar era la de Annabeth. Me obligué a optar por la primera opción y no moverme. Apolo solo me estaba tomando el pelo con lo de seguir bajando, eran todas imaginaciones mías. Si lograba calmarme, no tenía por qué haber ningún accidente.

Las atenciones de Apolo a las zonas erógenas de mi zona pectoral se alargaron un sofocante rato más. Me había masajeado los brazos de mientras y el cansancio de los bíceps ya se había apagado hacía rato, así que pasó a la siguiente parte. Pero en vez de proseguir por mi torso, decidió dar un salto y fue a mis piernas. Se arrodilló frente a mis pies y tomó el primero, que empezó a acariciar con suavidad y mucha lentitud.

—Mucha gente infravalora la importancia de los pies en una buena alimentación, pero se pasan el día oliendo a queso y es importante cuidarlos como es debido —explicó.

O algo así, no tengo claro lo que dijo. Estaba demasiado ocupado reprimiendo las cosquillas que me impedían respirar.

Qué puedo decir, tengo unas plantas de los pies muy sensibles.

En sus palmas había aparecido mágicamente un aceite aromático que extendía con caricias gentiles: por mi talón, el arco, entre los dedos… Yo me estaba concentrado en intentar que no se me escapara una patada accidental, y de momento lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando acabó con el primero, hizo aparecer más aceite y repitió el proceso con el otro. Sé que tenía que ser agradable, pero de verdad, los pies son mi punto débil.

Al acabar, dejé escapar el aire con evidente alivio. Me sentía descansado y agotado a partes iguales. Tenía los pinreles, eso sí, ligeros y frescos como si nunca los hubiese usado para caminar, correr o patear traseros de monstruos.

—Veo que no eres muy fan de los masajes de pies —observó Apolo.

—Algunas culturas consideran las cosquillas como un método de tortura.

—Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

Mi primera impresión fue creer que lo decía con ironía, pero aquel tono… Apolo pasó las manos por mis piernas, comenzando por abajo y subiendo lentamente hacia los muslos. Los restos de aceite que todavía quedaban en sus palmas dejaban un rastro según trepaban hacia arriba. Bajó la cabeza y su mejilla se frotó contra mi vientre igual que haría un gatito juguetón, aspirando mi aroma (a sudor, probablemente). Para cuando las manos superaron las rodillas y no se detuvieron, mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar, y no de miedo.

—A decir verdad, Percy… Que no se enteren mis hijos, pero eres mi semidiós favorito.

La voz de Apolo sonaba melosa como una cucharada de miel; me recordaba a Piper cuando usaba su embrujahabla. Pero, por algún motivo, sabía que Apolo no estaba ejerciendo ningún poder sobre mí. Ningún poder divino, al menos.

 —¿Qué quieres de…? —Mis labios fueron acallados cuando fundió su boca con la mía. Esta vez no era un piquito inocente como los que me había dado antes, sino un beso de verdad. Uno muy bueno. Por un momento sentí que me despegaba del colchón, antes de que Apolo se apoyara encima de mí y me hiciera aterrizar de nuevo en la almohada. Esta vez mis brazos no dudaron en agarrarle la cintura, y Apolo me correspondió aferrando mi cuello con los suyos.

—Estás adentrándote en este mundo por primera vez, y me temo que Afrodita no se va a conformar así como así. Tal vez yo podría enseñarte una cosa o dos, si me dejas.

Todavía me sentía atontado por aquel beso, veía lucecitas parpadeando por mi rango de visión, demasiado alterado como para balbucear cualquier respuesta entendible. Al final asentí con la cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro es que no quería parar.

—En ese caso —contestó Apolo con un brillo dorado en la mirada—, no perdamos más tiempo.


	8. El dios de la luz / da lecciones privadas / muy intensivas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Aquí el capítulo de esta semana, con más merengue merengue por parte de Apolo.  
> ¡Apolo, te he dado una alegría en este capítulo, haz que mi faringitis sane pronto! D:<

** Cap. 8:  **

** El dios de la luz  **

** da lecciones privadas **

** muy intensivas. **

Si buscáis en una enciclopedia clásica, la mayoría de mitos sobre Apolo que encontraréis hacen referencia a sus aventuras románticas. En este sentido es uno de los más prolíficos, compitiendo directamente con Zeus, el ligón del Monte Olimpo, por el primer puesto. Al hablar de amor cualquiera pensaría en Afrodita, la diosa del amor propiamente dicha, pero en su caso veo más probable que desde la antigüedad su principal interés romántico fuese el reflejo del espejo. Oh, qué sorpresa.

Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando se trata de montárselo, Apolo sabe mucho. Y me refiero a MUCHO. Mientras nos dábamos el lote, usaba la boca con una técnica casi irreal. Al besarnos, sentía como si no tuviera dientes que pudieran entrechocar de forma incómoda. Su lengua serpenteaba con tanta gracia que estaba convencido que si le metía una cereza en la boca, sería capaz de hacerle un nudo al tallo.

En comparación yo era torpe, pero Apolo no me lo reprochó ninguna vez; al contrario, bajaba el ritmo frenético de sus labios para darme tiempo a que pudiera aprender. Al demostrar que le había entendido, se apartaba fugazmente y sonreía. Comprendía entonces a qué se debía el título de dios del sol: con su piel dorada y los ojos azules, era igual de radiante que un amanecer despejado tras una noche de monzón.

Por si lo preguntáis, no, besarnos no fue lo único que hicimos.

Tras dejarme sin aliento por segunda vez, Apolo reanudó su itinerario por mi torso y bajó al vientre dejando un camino de saliva con la lengua. Combinaba los roces de su habilidosa lengua con caricias y besos de sus labios, deteniéndose en cada uno de los cuadrados de mis abdominales, recorriendo las líneas que los delimitaban. Cada centímetro que recorría era una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos formábamos parte del bando perdedor. Todavía me daba vergüenza escuchar mi propia voz entrecortada, pero después de la primera vez que me tapé los labios con el antebrazo para reprimir el sonido, Apolo me obligó a aferrar las sábanas con ambas manos y me prohibió soltarlas bajo ningún concepto.

—Déjame escuchar tu voz —suplicó poniendo ojitos, a lo que no fui capaz de negarme.

Si quería oír mis gemidos, desde luego debió quedar satisfecho en cuanto llegó a la goma de los calzoncillos. En ese momento mi garganta era poco más que una locomotora que soltaba jadeos en vez de humo. Apolo jugueteó un poco pasando el dedo por el borde, rozando “accidentalmente” mi arma, por aquellos momentos más cargada que una escopeta de feria. Al final se decidió a bajarlos valiéndose de los dientes, con los que mordió la goma y tiró para abajo.

En cuando estuvo libre, mi colita desesperada dio una sacudida y le golpeó sin querer la mejilla haciendo un sonido hueco. Me quedé paralizado.

—Vaya, qué efusiva. —La voz divertida de Apolo, que no parecía molesto por el incidente, ayudó a que me tranquilizara un poco—. Yo también me alegro de conocerte, amiguita.

La tranquilidad duró poco. Que la agarrara por la base con los dedos y le diera un beso cariñoso hizo que se me erizaran todos y cada uno de los pelos del cuerpo. En ese momento, la tenía tan dura que dolía. Por mi vida sexual hasta el momento no creía que fuese eyaculador precoz, pero el roce de las calientes yemas de sus dedos, la presión de sus labios contra el músculo palpitante, amenazaba con hacer que me corriera en cualquier momento. Apolo, ajeno a mis hormonados pensamientos, se había puesto cómodo para apoyar la cabeza en mis caderas sin soltarme la entrepierna. Estaba tan cerca que percibía cada exhalación y no ayudaba en absoluto a mi, ya de por sí escaso, autocontrol.

—Percy, atiende bien a cómo uso los labios y la lengua. O al menos inténtalo, ¿sí?

No hubo gran cosa que atender.

…

Uff, vale, lo diré: me corrí en el mismo momento en que se la metió en la boca.

No, sigo manteniendo que no soy eyaculador precoz. Entendedme: hasta ahora, lo más parecido que había tenido a recibir una felación habían sido los lametazos de Grover. Y en ese momento estaba más preocupado porque no me metiera una dentellada que por disfrutar de la sensación. Después de eso me habían hecho hacer de todo, incluso engullir el cacharro de Ares y de Leo (a propósito, Leo, te la sigo guardando). Pero nadie había tenido la consideración de devolverme el favor. El de Apolo era, técnicamente, el primer sexo oral que recibía en la vida. Y, como ya he dicho, el dios del sol no es precisamente un principiante en el tema. Ni siquiera retiró la boca cuando recibió toda la corrida, se la tragó como un profesional.

—Normalmente primero chupo y después trago —comentó.

—Perdón…

—No te preocupes. —Quitó hierro al asunto con tono desenfadado—. Pero tendrás que aplicarte más si quieres aprender algo.

Me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a bajar la cabeza. No tuve tiempo ni de contar hasta cinco antes de que mi miembro volviera a estar listo para picar piedras. Esta vez no dejé que me cogiera con la guardia baja cuando Apolo deslizó la lengua por la longitud y la envolvió con la boca. Sus labios eran tiernos y parecían hechos de nubes mientras bajaban oprimiendo toda la circunferencia de mi aparato.

Estaba excitado, sí, pero procuré resistir concentrándome en el ritmo de mi respiración. Ya os avanzo que lograrlo mientras una boca experta te la chupetea como si fuese un helado es más difícil de lo que parece. Su lengua recorría toda la superficie sin dejarse ni un recoveco sin inspeccionar; cada vez que hacía énfasis en la zona del frenillo sentía que iba a desfallecer del gusto.

Me faltaba poco para llegar cuando Apolo se detuvo, dejándome a medias. Ya me había corrido una vez en su boca, así que me pareció justo. A continuación, aferró mis muslos y los flexionó hacia arriba, dejándome el culo al aire. Había perdido hacía rato la referencia de lo arrebolada que tenía la cara, pero fuese cual fuese la intensidad, me las apañé para subir el tono de rojo de mis mejillas un poco más.

—Tienes un trasero precioso. —Me llegó la voz de Apolo desde detrás de las piernas—. Seguro que Ares debió ensancharse de lo lindo con él.

—Ah… Humm… —balbuceé.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder ante un comentario como ése? ¿«Gracias, seguro que el tuyo también es encantador»? Apolo no me dio tiempo a decidir una respuesta más completa. Me besó la piel y un momento después su lengua estaba hundiéndose en mi interior. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y me hundí en la mullida almohada. Mi respiración se detuvo un instante. Las rozaduras volvían a escocer al contacto de aquel húmedo músculo que se retorcía, aunque eso no era lo que más me alarmaba. En cuanto recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, mi lengua no se trabó:

—¡Apolo, para, debo tener eso hecho un asco! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Algo mosca, el dios separó el morro de entre mis nalgas.

—Ya he dicho que me encargaría de sanarte, y eso estoy intentando. ¿O prefieres que te deje el culo destrozado para el próximo que pase?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Aunque no te lo creas, deberías tomar nota sobre esto; más de uno adora que se lo hagan —sentenció airadamente y retomó su noble deber de comerme el trasero.

Del mismo modo que con la parte de delante había percibido un gustito irrefrenable que no me hubiera importado que siguiera, con la de atrás era placer culpable. Sentía el dolor remitiendo en un agradable (y empapado) cosquilleo, pero en mi cabeza algo no dejaba de insistir en que aquello estaba mal. Me quedé de piedra al comprender que era la voz de mis prejuicios, negándose a admitir que aquello pudiese ser placentero.

Como si hubiera percibido un cambio en mí, Apolo levantó de nuevo la cabeza por un lado y se inclinaron las cejas en señal de preocupación.

—Percy, ¿estás bien?

Recuerdo asentir descuidadamente con la cabeza. Apolo gateó hasta tumbarse a mi lado y paseó la mano con suavidad por mi brazo.

—Si hay algo que no se te da bien es mentir.

—No es nada.

—Eso siempre significa que hay algo. Anda, cuéntaselo a tu profesor…

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído al considerar siquiera que Apolo pudiese ser mi profesor en algo. Lo único que le veía hacer era conducir el coche deportivo del sol, ser un presumido y escribir _haikus_ horrendos.

Pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en eso. Los pensamientos se enredaban en mi cabeza como una maraña de nudos. Alcé un momento la mirada y me topé con los ojos de Apolo, serenos como el agua de un riachuelo tranquilo, animándome a proseguir. Respiré profundamente para apaciguar las inquietudes.

—Tú has estado con muchos hombres en el pasado, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y tú eras el que daba, o…?

Las facciones de Apolo se relajaron, atisbé una sombra de piadosa comprensión. Se abstuvo de hacer ningún ruido, pero pude entender cómo en su mente estaba sonando una expresión de entendimiento al más puro estilo “aaaaaaaaaah”.

—En realidad, ambas. —Fue la respuesta que me ofreció—. Dependía principalmente de quién era el otro, de lo que le gustaba, de lo que nos apetecía más en ese momento…

Mi cara de confusión debía hablar por sí sola, a juzgar por la forma en que la sonrisa de Apolo se ensanchó y me envolvió entre sus brazos con cariño.

—Lo que has de tener claro, Percy, es que en la sexualidad no hay respuestas únicas. Cada persona es un universo y cada uno percibe el camino al placer de un modo u otro. Lo que para alguien puede ser una posición incómoda, dolorosa o ridícula, para otra será la puerta al deleite más celestial. Si hay libros enteros dedicados a explicar docenas de posturas, por algo será, ¿no crees? Y no hace falta pensar en diferencias tan drásticas. Los matices pueden ser incluso tan pequeños como preferir el sexo con o sin calcetines.

—Sin, claro —Me apresuré a contestar.

—¿Seguro? —Apolo guiñó el ojo—. Llevarlos puede proporcionarte un extra de tracción. Y hay quien los encuentra muy sexys…

Me quedé mudo viendo cómo mis escasos conocimientos sobre la materia, apenas tres o cuatro ideas que creía tener más o menos claras, se hacían trizas ante mis ojos.

—¿Mejor con, entonces?

—La respuesta correcta es “sí, si quieres”. Y es una respuesta aplicable a cualquier otra pregunta. —Apolo se apretó más a mí y apoyó la mejilla sobre mi frente—. A lo que quiero llegar es a que no intentes limitarte. Posees todo un cuerpo y no hay nada malo en descubrir qué te gusta, qué te excita y qué no. Y menos aún debes sentirte cohibido una vez lo sepas. No hay ser más desgraciado que aquel que niega su felicidad por cumplir unas expectativas.

Dejé que las palabras flotaran unos instantes en mi mente. Para provenir de Apolo, parecía un buen lema a seguir.

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que no hay nada malo en que me guste ser el activo pero también encuentre agradable… el sexo anal?

El dios besó mi mejilla antes de liberarme del abrazo. Pasó la rodilla por encima de mi pecho hasta acabar a horcajadas encima de mí.

—Si disfrutas ambas cosas, mejor para ti, más tendrás donde elegir. Y si te digo la verdad —añadió—, yo mismo encuentro el sexo anal irresistible.

Apolo dio por concluido el paréntesis. Con suma delicadeza, tomó mis manos y las condujo alrededor de su cintura hasta juntarse entre sus nalgas húmedas. Sentí una descarga en el momento en que la punta de uno de mis dedos rozó la piel rugosa de su entrada. Apolo exudaba deseo en cada gotita de sudor que cubría su aterciopelada piel, en la mirada prístina como el cielo despejado que contrastaba con las mejillas tintadas de rosa, en los labios sedosos y ligeramente separados que formaban una sonrisa de actor de anuncio de dentífrico. No era capaz de pensar en nada más. Ese instante estaba hipnotizado por quien me parecía el ente más sensual de todo el universo.

No hizo falta que me animara a adentrar más el primer dedo en su interior. Apolo se estremeció sobre mí con respiración entrecortada; sus ojos suplicaban más sin necesidad de usar palabras. Apenas hube tocado el fondo con el primero que ya me encontraba introduciendo dos más. Esta vez Apolo dejó escapar un musical gemido de placer que me levantó el ánimo en toda su extensión.

—Así me gusta, que muestres iniciativa. —Me felicitó con voz golosa.

Si Afrodita tiene el don de la embrujahabla, Apolo tiene el don del embrujorgasmo. Estoy convencido que podría poner a cualquiera a sus pies con tan solo jadearle alguna petición en el oído. Un susurro erótico y ¡bam! Hombres, mujeres, animales, plantas y hasta piedras caen rendidos. Nadie está a salvo de la influencia del dios de la música cuando se desnuda y te suplica atenciones con su vibrante voz de tenor.

Acabé introduciendo cinco dedos. El dios rubio me indicó cómo revolverlos en la estrechez al ritmo de su voz, que ronroneaba formando arpegios. Apolo había deslizado el brazo y contribuía a la orquesta agitando mi zambomba con mano experta. Ambos nos dejábamos llevar por el frenesí, negándonos a parar.

Un fugaz cruce de miradas bastó para entender que ambos estábamos deseando dar el siguiente paso. Saqué los dedos de su ano y él se recolocó para orientar mi pene hacia su interior.

—Creo que esta parte ya la conocerás, así que no me andaré con muchos rodeos.

Y, sin perder el tiempo, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo y ambos nos entregamos a la locura.

He de admitir que, tras todo este… incidente, me pareció adecuado documentarme un poco mejor sobre el sexo entre hombres. Apolo es lo que se denominaría un _power bottom_. Por si no estáis muy metidos en materia como yo hasta hace poco, significa que pese a ser el que recibe, es quien lleva la voz cantante (y nunca mejor dicho) durante el acto, marcando el ritmo de las penetraciones y básicamente dejándonos a mí y a mi amigo como poco más que un dildo con el que masturbarse.

En su defensa, también diré que ha sido el mejor casquete que he echado hasta la fecha.

El culo de Apolo subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, oprimiendo tanto mi verga que si hubiera sido de madera habría prendido como una cerilla. Su espalda se agitaba como un látigo, y su cabeza no paraba quieta, pasando de mirar al techo y aullar a contemplarme con ojos lujuriosos y apretar los dientes para mostrarme una sonrisa lasciva. En cuanto a mí, mi cometido era masturbarle la erección, lo cual hacía a todo trapo. A juzgar por la manera en que su mano envolvía la mía para asegurarse que no me detenía, debía estar haciéndolo bien.

Parecerá que Apolo me usase cual muñeco hinchable, y lo cierto es que no puedo negarlo. A fin de cuentas, no dejaba de insistir en que estaba dándome una clase práctica sobre la materia.

Apolo cantó una octava más aguda cuando se desparramó sobre mi pecho. Yo me había venido segundos antes y su trasero goteaba en esos momentos. Apolo pasó un dedo por su propio glande empapado y tomó algo de aquella sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa. Tragué saliva cuando se inclinó para acercarme el dedo a los labios.

—Aún no lo has probado, ¿verdad?

Hablaba entre respiraciones profundas, todavía falto de aliento, pero utilizaba un tono cariñoso. Aunque mi cuerpo parecía dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden que recibiese, no pude evitar guardar ciertas reticencias sobre lamer aquello que me ofrecía.

—¿Es necesario?

Apolo bajó el dedo, acorde con sus hombros.

—No si no quieres —respondió, aunque parecía claramente apenado por mi decisión.

—No es por ti. —Me apresuré a añadir, como si le debiese explicaciones—. Es solo que lo he probado con Ares y no se puede decir que fuese una experiencia muy agradable…

—Bueno, no tomaría como referencia a alguien que te debió violar la boca con una más que probable mueca de aburrimiento.

—¿A ti también te lo ha hecho?

—No se lo digas a nadie. —Esto va también por vosotros, lectores—. Estoy convencido de que Ares se acuesta más con hombres que con mujeres. Pero mucho más.

—¿Ares? —repetí, incapaz de creer aquella noticia—. El Ares de la ropa militar, el pelo rapado y la _Harley Davidson._ El que tiene una actitud de chulito como si se las llevase a todas de calle. ¿Ese Ares?

Como si estuviera revelándome un secreto de la CIA, bajó un poco el volumen y se acercó más.

—Ares es un guerrero, un militar nato. Se pasa las décadas saltando de guerra en guerra. Eso significa que pasa semanas, meses, incluso años enteros, en campos de batalla. Metido en campamentos atestados de hombres. Nunca le oirás admitirlo en voz alta, pero Ares no es de los que se conforma con usar la manita cuando necesitan desahogarse.

Apolo alzó las cejas y me dedicó una mirada significativa. Yo alucinaba.

—¿Pero qué hay de Afrodita? ¿No están liados o algo?

—Bueno, ya conoces a Afrodita. Estará encantada de salir con alguien fuerte y varonil, pero dudo que esté interesada siquiera en acostarse con él. Ni en nada que no sea usarlo para componer sus _selfies_ o ir colgada de su brazo mientras pasean para levantar envidias.

—¿Por qué Ares accedería a algo así? —Quise saber.

—Si no estuviese con ella, la única mujer que se atreve a acercársele, ¿cuánto crees que tardarían en crearse rumores acerca de su virilidad?

Me quedé sin palabras ante la cruda situación que acababa de revelarme. Nunca me hubiera planteado que en el Monte Olimpo también pudiese existir algo como la _friendzone_. O el concepto de tapadera.

—Guau —exclamé anonadado. Entonces recordé el principio de la conversación—: ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

—Haz las cuentas —Apolo se encogió de hombros—. Ares no se dignaría a entrar a ningún dios menor porque son los más cotillas y se destaparía enseguida que va más salido que el pico de una plancha. De nosotros, puedes descartar a Hera, Atenea, Deméter, Hestia y a Artemisa; o son fieles o prefieren mantenerse apartadas del asunto. Afrodita tampoco, por supuesto. Y de los hombres, tacha a los Tres Grandes, a Dionisio y a Hefesto. Quedamos dos: Hermes y yo. Y Hermes es demasiado rápido para él.

 —¡¿Y tú te dejas?! —Tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas. La mera idea de plantearme algo así me parecía horrible.

—Soy el más receptivo en cuanto al tema, y de todos modos no es como si me diese otra opción. Pero bueno, tampoco me disgusta hacerlo a lo bestia de vez en cuando, y Ares sabe recompensarme bien por miedo a que abra la boca. Además —añadió al final—, ya te digo que la peor parte se la llevan los soldados que comparten tienda de campaña con él.

Solo de imaginarlo no puedo evitar sentir lástima de esos pobres infelices. Lo que les toca soportar por culpa de un imbécil integral como es Ares.

—Pero nos estamos desviando del tema que nos concierne. —Volvió a centrarse. Estiró de nuevo el dedo manchado y lo lamió por uno de los lados—. ¿Quieres lamerlo o no?

La historia de Ares el violador no había hecho mucho por hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero ver a Apolo lamiendo de forma lasciva sus dedos era un gran punto a favor. Tampoco había nada de malo en probarlo una vez más, ¿verdad? Separé los labios y dejé que Apolo introdujera el índice en mi boca.

No mentiré, sabía mucho mejor que el de Ares. Al contrario que el suyo, el de Apolo poseía un sabor ligero y el aroma era mucho menos intenso. No me veía haciéndome adicto, pero tenía un particular regusto salado que no estaba del todo mal si te pillaba en una noche de desenfreno. Pero sin duda, lo mejor fue la sonrisa que me dedicó Apolo tras retirar el dedo.

—No está mal —valoré. Apolo, emocionado, me tomó del mentón para derretirme con un beso.

Había dicho la verdad, no había estado mal, pero probarlo de la boca de Apolo era mucho mejor. El tierno roce de los labios se convirtió a los pocos segundos de un ávido deseo. Nuestras lenguas eran nuestras armas en un combate que no queríamos dejar en tablas. Sus jadeos enmudecidos por mi boca eran el interruptor de mi excitación, que volvía a hincharse haciendo gala de mi juvenil necesidad sexual, algo que no tengo claro si es motivo de orgullo o de vergüenza. Apolo pareció considerarlo como lo primero, a juzgar por la manera en que meneó la cintura para frotarse conmigo, así que dejé de darle más vueltas y me puse manos a la obra.

Apolo se había recolocado de nuevo sobre mí, dispuesto a dejar que su culo engullera mi espada láser una vez más (debería dejar de usar analogías). La penetración fue tan intensa como envolvérmela en una bolsa de agua caliente.

—Percy, eres maravilloso —gimió Apolo con voz viciosa. Sentía su ano dilatándose con lujuria para que entrara más hondo cuanto antes. Con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, hizo que sus caderas comenzaran a agitarse como si su cuerpo fuese una maraca. Incluso le era difícil mantener contenida la saliva en su propio paladar, que caía formando un pequeño reguero por el extremo de su labio inferior.

La vista y las sensaciones eran geniales, no me entendáis mal. Ver la entrepierna dura de Apolo salpicando un hilo de líquido transparente sobre mis abdominales era hipnótico. Pero limitarme a contemplar el menú desde el escaparate ya no era suficiente. Quería sentarme en la mesa y tener plato y cubiertos como un comensal. Así que me abrí de brazos y le llamé. Apolo abrió los ojos de pronto y mutó su expresión a una de satisfacción en cuanto leyó mis intenciones.

—Te doy un punto extra por querer llevar las riendas. A ver cómo lo haces.

Sin dejar de ser penetrado, hizo descender el torso hasta situarse a cuatro patas, su torso en paralelo al mío. Le rodeé y nuestros vientres se juntaron; también los pectorales, los suyos resbalando sobre los míos por el sudor adherido a la piel de ambos. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que sus resoplidos me agitaban el cabello del flequillo. Puse morritos y Apolo me besó de forma juguetona, humedeciéndome los labios con su lengua.

Desde esa postura, Apolo bailaba encima de mí para proseguir las sacudidas. Me besaba la curva del cuello y sus pezones erectos me cosquilleaban en el pecho mientras dibujaban formas que no podía reconocer. Mis manos habían bajado por su cintura hasta alcanzar sus caderas, sus nalgas. Apolo había gemido en mi oído cuando empecé a manoseárselas como si fuese panadero (y sí, el culo de Apolo es adorable), y había tenido que reprimir un gritito cuando se las separé de improvisto, estirando también el contorno de su tierna entrada, ya de por sí tirante al estar yo metido en ella.

—¿Qué habías dicho de no contener la voz? —susurré cerca de su oreja, aprovechando para morderle el lóbulo con mimo. Apolo, entre mis brazos, se estremeció; lo noté en la forma en que su verga latió violentamente, atrapada entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Eres mi alumno más virtuoso —reconoció el dios con media voz. Después me recompensó susurrándome un pequeño orgasmo que me puso de cien a mil.

No pude contenerme más. Sin avisar ni pedirle permiso, hinqué las rodillas hasta tener los pies apoyados en el colchón y empujé con las caderas hacia el rincón más recóndito de su interior. La hazaña me valió otro aullido de placer.

Empecé a menearme igual que una metralleta del sexo. Todo el rato tumbado me había venido fenomenal para descansar, pero aunque no hubiese pegado ojo en días, con Apolo todo caliente jadeando en mi pecho y su interior presionándomela mejor que mi mano en cualquier sesión de atenciones propias que me hubiera hecho nunca, por imaginativo que hubiese sido para hacérmela, os prometo que me sentía como si acabara de beber cinco tazas de café. No sentía el cansancio, su cuerpo era tan ligero como una almohada. La almohada más erótica del planeta. Y yo me la estaba cepillando como un perro.

En algún momento, sin soltarle en ningún momento, nos di la vuelta. Apolo no ofreció resistencia: se agarró a mi espalda y abrió más las piernas para que cupiese bien entre ellas. Su flexibilidad para despatarrarse era, como no podía ser de otro modo, sobresaliente.

No me hice de rogar. Recoloqué la punta en su entrada rosada y dilatada y le penetré de golpe. Las uñas de Apolo me arañaron la espalda, lo cual me puso aún más cachondo si cabe; estaba convencido de que no le había hecho daño, cosa que confirmé cuando buscó sediento mis labios para succionarlos. De mientras, me rodeó con las piernas e hizo fuerza para intensificar las embestidas que le daba. Me agarré a la parte de detrás de sus rodillas y proseguí con los movimientos.

Estaba tan concentrado en el frenesí, en el dueto de sonidos, gemidos y jadeos que hacíamos entre los dos, que no me di cuenta de que Apolo había ido bajando las manos hasta el trasero y me estaba metiendo mano. Sonreí con malicia.

—¿Esto es una venganza?

El dios portador del carro solar me dio un beso y entonces aventuró uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Puede ser que uno de los dos diera un respingo.

Vale, fui yo. Aunque mi brinco se debió más a la sorpresa que al desagrado. Sin dar marcha atrás a su mano, Apolo me miró con ojos grandes y brillantes, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Hacer esa cara se le daba ridículamente bien. Y estaba ridículamente adorable con ella.

—Para estimular la próstata no siempre es necesario la penetración total. A veces un simple dedo es suficiente.

Agitó un poco el dedo y no pude evitar la contracción de todo mi cuerpo. Sin querer, había soltado las primeras gotas de esperma antes de tiempo. Sentía mi propia cavidad ardiendo y doblándose con fuerza en torno al fino dedo que me penetraba, que se flexionaba haciendo fuerza sobre una de las paredes. El cosquilleo que arrancaba con cada leve caricia retumbaba en mi entrepierna y se extendía por el resto de mí como un hormigueo placentero.

Estiré el cuello para arrebatarle un pico.

—Está genial. Eres genial.

Reanudamos el sexo entre mimos, caricias y embestidas casi animales, y no volvimos a parar hasta el final. Yo ya estaba al límite cuando percibí un cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Apolo, volviéndose más acelerada y profunda mientras enredaba los dedos de una mano por mi pelo.

—Voy a venirme —susurré entonces a su oído.

Apolo respondió con un aullido tembloroso que desbordó mi aguante. Exhalé con fuerza mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las mías, llegando lo más hondo posible para venirme.

Y me corrí. Solté toda la munición en el interior del culo solar. Hundí la cara en el cuello de Apolo y no paré hasta que sentí que dejaba de manar. Solo entonces dejé caer todo el peso sobre mi acompañante, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Cuente con el sobresaliente, señor Jackson. Ha sido un polvo digno de un dios.

—El primer examen que clavo en toda mi vida —suspiré, y no podía estar más satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Apolo no me apartó, así que me quedé apoyado en él unos instantes más. Ambos teníamos el cuerpo sudoroso, pero su piel olía como si hubiera supurado aceite esencial de alguna planta aromática en vez de sucio sudor. La sensación de sus manos cálidas acariciándome la cabeza, meciéndome los cabellos igual que alguien hundiría los dedos entre las briznas de césped, era tranquilizadora. Su pecho subía y bajaba de nuevo a un ritmo apacible. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban iguales que los de cualquier humano.

—Podría enseñarte más cosas —mencionó Apolo—, pero por el momento creo que no hará falta. Si te desenvuelves tan bien como has hecho ahora, no tendrás ningún problema.

Me revolví con orgullo. El dios de la medicina dio un suspiro.

—Ojalá pudiera pasarme aquí más rato.

Levanté la cabeza con brusquedad. El orgullo se apagó como si acabaran de echarme un jarro de agua fría por encima.

—¿Cómo que te vas?

Apolo frunció los labios con evidente malestar.

—Me temo que si me quedara más tiempo aquí, Afrodita tomaría cartas en el asunto. Ha llegado el momento de que prosigas.

—¿Volveremos a acostarnos?

La pregunta me salió sola. En absoluto me había enamorado del dios del sol, la música y la medicina. Para nada.

Apolo posó la mano en mi mejilla y me dio un último beso, sutil y dulce. Si quedaba algún resquicio de cansancio, éste se desvaneció. Me invadió una paz absoluta como si hubiera despertado tras dormir 12 horas del tirón.

—En cuanto salgas de aquí, cuando quieras. Solo tienes que llamarme.

Me guiñó el ojo y acto seguido dejó que su cuerpo se materializara en una silueta dorada, que fue deshaciéndose en forma de chispas como una nube de luciérnagas. Las últimas palabras flotaron en el aire antes de que se apagaran las últimas motas brillantes:

«En tu cabaña.

Cuando más te apetezca.

Sin pantalones».


	9. Conozco una nueva faceta de los monitores del campamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos una semana más~  
> Esta vez toca... toca... Bueno, no sé. Algo raro.  
> Aquí os lo dejo y ya vamos viendo xD

** Cap. 9: Conozco una nueva faceta de los monitores del campamento. **

Podríais pensar que, tras la agradable la estancia anterior, a Afrodita se le habrían bajado los humos y me lo pondría más fácil a partir de ahora.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Ya os adelanto que no.

En realidad, en esta sala la cosa se pone perturbadora. Mucho más perturbadora.

Al aparecer en la nueva habitación, lo primero que hice fue dirigir la mirada al colchón que protagonizaría el indeseable momento, como había ocurrido hasta ahora. Pero esta vez no encontré lo que esperaba, un conocido inconsciente bajo una tela, sino algo peor: un conocido despierto.

Tumbado a la bartola, con un brazo doblado en ángulo para sujetarse la cabeza y el otro cogiendo un racimo de uvas, el señor D me devolvía la mirada. Lo primero que hizo cuando me reconoció fue arrugar la nariz como si la última uva que se había metido en la boca estuviese ácida.

—Oh, no —me lamenté.

—Peter Johnson —escupió más que dijo—. Por supuesto que tenías que ser tú. ¿Qué otro semidiós podía ser tan estúpido como para ofender a Afrodita? —Acabó de masticar la uva y disparó el piñón que tenía entre dientes—. Has tardado mucho en llegar hasta aquí. ¡Llevo eones esperando!

—Señor D, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees? —repuso. Sus ojos emitían un destello púrpura, señal de lo mosqueado que estaba—. Afrodita me obligó a venir, y es muy difícil llevarle la contraria cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja. Dijo que había una lección que teníamos que darle a un chico pretensioso y cabezota o algo así.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El señor D resopló hastiado.

—Hace unas horas estaba en una fiesta en el Olimpo con mi bella Ariadna, a la que apenas puedo ver por culpa de unos niños piojosos que me retienen en el mundo mortal, y de repente me encuentro aquí metido, con la orden de que no puedo salir hasta dar un escarmiento a un chaval.

—Dicho así, parece todo un drama.

—No te hagas el listillo, Johnson. Sabes que puedo hacer que cosas que te mantendrían despierto durante noches enteras.

El fulgor de sus iris se acentuó y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi nuca. De pronto la sala se estaba oscureciendo y enredaderas de vid comenzaban a trepar por las esquinas para adueñarse de la bóveda. Parpadeé y las ilusiones se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

Normalmente el señor D era un individuo que no me infundía nada de respeto con su actitud de cascarrabias y sus camisas hawaianas, pero en un par de ocasiones había sido testigo de sus poderes, de su capacidad para provocar que la gente enloquezca más rápido que se destapa un barril de vino. Según lo imaginativo que estuviese Dionisio ese día, era capaz tanto de hacerte creer que eras una lombriz que deseaba revolcarse en el barro como de convencerte de que eras un pájaro y debías saltar del quinto piso. Tenía claro que, si podía elegir, no quería vivir la experiencia de primera mano.

Si lo que decía era cierto, no me convenía nada perder más el tiempo y hacerle esperar. Aunque si comparaba volverme loco o tener que intimar con el señor D, la primera opción dejaba de parecer tan horripilante.

—En ese caso, ¿ya te han explicado qué clase de castigo debes impartir?

—En efecto. Llevo dándole vueltas desde que Afrodita me ha explicado los detalles generales.

Ver al señor D desabrochándose la camisa no me apasionaba nada, pero si tener que acostarme con él era inevitable, prefería que terminara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue arrancar una nueva uva del racimo y masticarla sin ganas.

—¿Tienes tanta urgencia por acabar e irte que ni te molestarás en desvestirse? —comenté. En realidad, que no se fuese a desnudar lo haría un poco más soportable. Sólo un poco.

El señor D se atragantó con la uva. Mientras tosía, me miró de soslayo como si fuese un borracho tirado en un callejón y diciendo disparates.

—¿Yo, acostarme contigo? ¡Claro que no! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que acostarme con críos; más aún si además son críos que no soporto. No, no pienso mover un dedo; bastante he hecho ya presentándome aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos. Una nube de niebla se condensó en el aire y comenzó a arremolinarse sobre sí misma, ampliándose hasta ser más alta que yo. Las secciones de la niebla se delimitaron y comenzaron a definirse mejor: un cuerpo alargado con cuatro piernas, un torso prominente. Me recordó a algún animal enorme que al principio no alcanzaba a identificar, como un elefante o un sabueso del infierno, pero según fue adquiriendo detalles identifiqué las patas esbeltas y la silueta firme y comenzó a invadirme el pánico.

En el momento en que se desvaneció, un Quirón perplejo ocupaba el espacio en el que un instante atrás sólo había habido bruma.

—Aquí tienes, Perry Johansson. Y date brío.

Me cerré en banda a lo que insinuaba. Creo que, dada la situación, estaba más que justificado.

—¡¿Pero qué diantre os pasa a todos?! —estallé—. Primero Afrodita me encierra para obligarme a montármelo con un montón de tíos, ahora pretendes que tenga sexo con mi profesor que es mitad caballo y tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad. Y todo esto para provocarme una revelación sobre el amor o algo así.  ¡¿Qué conclusión voy a sacar más allá de perder la cabeza?!

El señor D, que había tomado una nueva uva entre los dedos, la sostuvo a medio camino entre el racimo y la boca mientras hablaba. Mantenía un gesto amenazante, como si me estuviese diciendo “Cuida tus palabras o podrían ser las últimas” con la mirada. Pero estaba demasiado enfadado para contenerme, así que no me detuve hasta haber gritado todo lo que tenía que reprocharle. Entonces dejó la fruta en un platillo apoyado junto a él y se frotó los párpados con pesadez.

—Percy. —Tras tantas veces diciendo mal mi nombre a propósito, entendía que cuando lo pronunciaba bien significaba que era algo serio—. Como tú has dicho, es una locura. Precisamente ése es el motivo por el que empatizo más con Afrodita que cualquier otro dios. El amor es un sentimiento indomable, prácticamente imposible de entender y menos aún predecir. De un soplido puede llevarte a la euforia o hundirte en un abismo de tristeza. Puede sanar corazones, fortalecer enlaces, lograr que se actos imposibles en cualquier otra circunstancia se hagan realidad. Y con la misma facilidad puede provocar que el alma de una persona quede triturada y carbonizada hasta extinguir sus ganas de seguir viviendo. El amor, Percy, es locura.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hacéis aún más complicado? ¿Por qué debo hacer cosas tan asquerosas? —Mi voz había perdido parte de la ardiente fuerza que había esgrimido un momento atrás, quedando en apenas una pregunta suplicante.

—Sólo los ingenuos creen que el amor es fácil e indoloro. No puedes disfrutar de su verdadera esencia hasta que no has experimentado antes todo el dolor que puede provocar. Únicamente cuando hayas tocado el fondo con las puntas de los dedos y vuelvas a ascender, aprenderás a apreciar el valor que merece.

Mis hombros se hundieron. No quería admitirlo, pero entendía lo que estaba explicando. Desvié la mirada hacia Quirón, que había presenciado la conversación en silencio, dándonos espacio. Cuando se percató que le estaba mirando, sus facciones se suavizaron.

—Percy…

Llevaba puesta la chupa de cuero que usaba a veces con su disfraz de mortal. Tenía la barba bien recortada con algunos mechones canos salpicados. Inspiré con profundidad para llenar los pulmones.

—¿Usted está conforme con esto?

—Tras invocarme, Dionisio puede controlarme a voluntad si así lo desea. Esta vez soy una mera herramienta, no tengo voz ni voto, me temo. —Se esforzó por elevar las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa condescendiente—. Si es demasiado incómodo para ti, seguro que el señor D puede suavizar un poco el golpe con una brizna de sus poderes.

Dionisio carraspeó al escuchar su nombre y tragó otra uva. Chasqueó los dedos otra vez y aparecieron flotando dos copas saciadas de un líquido color burdeos.

—Este es probablemente el mejor licor que probarás en la vida. Un sorbo o dos bastarán para hacer tu experiencia un poco menos dolorosa.

Tomé una de las dos entre los dedos y la agité un poco para que la bebida bailara dentro del globo de cristal. Desprendía un ligero aroma frutal que relacionaba con el vino. No era un bebedor muy experimentado, pero alguna vez Paul me había servido un dedo o dos para brindar durante alguna celebración en familia. No estaba mal, pero seguía prefiriendo la _Coca-Cola_ de cereza, sobre todo si era azul.

Con su copa también en la mano, Quirón se acercó a mí y la alzó para brindar.

—¿Por los dioses a los que les falta un tornillo? —propuso.

Qué caray, me resigné. Los cristales entrechocaron entre sí con un suave tañido y me apresuré a dar un buen trago. Dionisio había dicho que un sorbo o dos servirían. Di tres para asegurarme de que haría efecto. O me mataría. Cualquiera de las dos me valía a esas alturas.

 

Lo siguiente lo recuerdo muy vívido y confuso a la vez. Confuso por lo que ocurría, vívido por las sensaciones. Hasta el más ligero roce sobre la piel se sentía como si acabaran de sacudirme con una descarga de cien mil voltios. La habitación era voluble y se movía; las paredes se curvaban sobre sí mismas del mismo modo que una hoja de papel. No sé qué le había echado el señor D a la bebida, pero nos puso a Quirón y a mí en plan piripi total.

No pisé el colchón en ningún momento, de eso estoy seguro. El único que permaneció tumbado en él todo el tiempo fue el señor D, que optó por ignorar tanto nuestros movimientos como nuestras voces descontroladas mientras comía uvas, sorbía _Coca-Cola light_ y se echaba una siesta.

De las cosas que recuerdo más o menos bien, contaría con los besos de Quirón. Nos dimos muchos, y puedo afirmar que es un excelente besador. Apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, con los brazos musculados de él envolviendo mi cintura, sentía sus besos y no podía evitar pensar en que parecía la escena de ascensor de una película erótica. Su lengua adentrándose en el interior de mi boca con técnica experta, jugueteando con la mía en un baile húmedo y prohibido. El aliento sabía a hierbabuena y podía discernir el regusto al vino que también había tomado. Correspondía a su avidez abrazando su nuca para evitar que se despegara de mis labios mientras se escapaban gemidos sin control de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Otra cosa, igual de sorprendente, era el buen estado físico que poseía mi antiguo profesor de historia. Los dos mil años de edad no se notaban en absoluto. Despojado de la chupa y la camisa, tenía unos músculos que parecían cincelados en piedra: pectorales potentes, hombros firmes y una retahíla de músculos bien definidos bajo la piel, desde los dorsales que se dibujaban un poco por debajo de las axilas hasta los oblicuos que se fundían en su mitad interior de caballo. No tengo mucha idea de anatomía animal, pero de caderas para abajo parecía un saco de músculos duros como el acero y el pelaje le olía a hiedra silvestre, así que supuse que las yeguas también lo encontrarían irresistible.

Recuerdo vagamente que durante los besos me levantó del suelo, sujetándome a pulso, y me hizo envolverle la cintura con las piernas para aguantarme. Yo también me había quitado la ropa, y sentí una mano callosa por todos los años de entrenamiento deslizándose hasta el final de mi espalda. Para cuando empezó a introducir los primeros dedos, yo ya tenía la erección ardiendo entre las pieles de su vientre y el mío. No pareció disgustarle la sensación, a juzgar por la forma en que me estrechó más contra su torso y quedó encarrilada en la línea central de sus abdominales.

La entrepierna de Quirón también estaba más caliente que una antorcha prendida, pero en vez de ubicarse en la parte delantera, como los humanos, se hallaba entre las dos patas traseras, al estilo equino. Y ya os adelanto, por si nunca habéis visto imágenes del pene de un caballo, que son titánicos. Quiero decir TITÁNICOS, de verdad. No me atreví a medirla, menos aún a preguntar, pero aquello debía medir cerca de tres palmos de largo. Y mejor no hablemos del grosor. No me hubiera sorprendido que la apodara con algún nombre en la línea de “Leviatán”, “Hidra” o “Jormungander”.

Por cierto, no sé si os había comentado que Annabeth y yo estamos aprendiendo cosas sobre la mitología nórdica. Ahora que ha descubierto las raíces divinas de su primo Magnus, documentarse un poco sobre el tema es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Quirón hundió sus labios en el cruce entre mi cuello y el hombro. Mi espalda se arqueó hacia atrás con un espasmo irrefrenable.

 —Percy, oh, Percy… —pronunciaba mi nombre en tono bajo y deseoso, provocando que mi piel se erizara por oleadas.

He de confesar que a partir de aquí tengo algunas lagunas sobre todo lo que sucedió a continuación en aquella habitación. Lo siento, pero no logro recordarlo de ningún modo. Simplemente está borrado de mi cabeza. Para que os hagáis una idea de lo fuerte que había sido la bebida del señor D. Si alguna vez os ofrece una bebida, la que sea, haceos un favor y rechazadla.

El caso es que de algún modo acabé de cara a la pared, apoyándome en ella con los brazos, resistiendo cada embestida. Detrás de mí, Quirón tenía el torno animal levantado; sus patas ecuestres delanteras se afianzaban firmemente en la pared un par de cabezas más arriba de mis manos, dejando el vientre descubierto por encima de mi espalda. Su tranca, a la altura correcta, se adentraba violentamente en mi trasero en pompa con cada empujón, que venía acompañado de un jadeo sonoro y generoso que hacía burbujear mi sangre.

No, no tengo ni idea de cómo había logrado que el monstruo que le caía entre las piernas cupiese dentro de mí, al menos sin partirme en dos, ni desgarres ni hemorragias dramáticas. Sospecho que el licor de Dionisio, además de alcohol súper concentrado y afrodisíaco, también debía contener algún tipo de dilatador o anestésico mágico. Tal vez la bendición de Apolo seguía surtiendo efecto y ayudaba a que mi cuerpo sanara con rapidez. Si os soy sincero, prefiero no darle vueltas. Por conservar algo de salud mental y tal.

Así que eso. Quirón me daba candela mientras yo cantaba armonías, cada una más aguda que la anterior. Mis respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban con sus bufidos y relinchos en una secuencia que el señor D ignoraba totalmente mientras se echaba una cabezadita.

Por cierto, sí. Cuando está excitado, Quirón relincha. Es más erótico de lo que parece.

Lamentablemente, esta parte también la tengo a ráfagas en la memoria, así que no puedo describirla con excesivo detalle. Es por eso que, aunque me da el triple de vergüenza, me siento obligado a poner por escrito algunas de las cosas que se gritaron durante el acto que sí recuerdo.

Quién me manda a mí acceder a hacer esto. Allá vamos:

«Menuda estrechez, jovencito. Hacía siglos que no la tenía tan bien arropada».

«Quirón, no pare, por el amor de Zeus, Poseidón y la vaca de Apolo».

«Este viejo se encargará de sacudirte bien el traserillo».

«Oh, sí, deme todo lo que tiene, papu».

…

Vale, suficiente. Ya habéis pillado la tónica general de los comentarios. Sigamos.

Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho más que contar. Quirón siguió fornicando sin desenfreno hasta que bramó y se corrió dentro de mí en un géiser de esperma. No bromeo: además del portentoso tamaño con que estaba dotado, soltaba unas cargas más que generosas. Acabé con relleno hasta el fondo del colon, que se derramó tan pronto como extrajo el cacharro de mi recto. Tal como su cuerpo dejó de sujetarme, me escurrí hacia abajo, sintiendo las rodillas hechas de gelatina, incapaces de soportar mi propio peso.

Lo peor es que, estando bajo los efectos de aquella droga, me sentía el ser más complacido y satisfecho del mundo. Yo, caído en el suelo, con el culo dado de sí y derramando leche ajena y propia, me sentía más agradecido que si acabara de entrar en los Campos Elíseos.

—Bueno, suficiente. —La voz del señor D sonó harta desde cualquier punto de la estancia, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alisaba la ropa con las manos.

Después de eso me ayudó a salir de algún modo de la habitación. La puerta de piedra había arañado el suelo sin necesidad de humedecer mi antebrazo con la esencia de nadie. El dios hizo un ademán de manos y el mareo y cansancio en que estaba sumido un rato antes remitió por segundos. De pronto me encontraba aseado, vestido con ropa limpia y reluciente y el cabello repeinado; alborotarme el pelo fue lo único que hice para romper aquel aspecto, por todo lo demás estupendo.

Quirón, de nuevo con su chaqueta y la camisa, todavía parecía algo desorientado en el momento en que el señor D me devolvió la bolsa de cuero y me despachó con prisas empujándome hacia el pasillo recién abierto.


	10. Tengo el polvo más rápido de la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holii!  
> Aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
> No me odiéis demasiado xD

** Cap. 10: Tengo el polvo más rápido de la historia. **

La sala que toca ahora me gusta porque es muy sencilla de explicar. Ahora entenderéis por qué.

En esa ocasión, cuando me interné en el nuevo espacio, no encontré a nadie. La decoración era exactamente la misma que en las anteriores, desde el color de las paredes hasta la distribución de las columnas o la ubicación de la cama. Pero, a excepción de mí, ésta estaba desierta.

—¿Afrodita? —Intenté llamarla—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí?

Para variar, no respondió. Me quedé quieto en el sitio, callado, esperando a que ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir. No me atrevía a sentarme en la cama por si perdía capacidad de reacción. Reseguí la cenefa de los azulejos de las paredes y después, aún expectante a un ataque sorpresa, observé sin especial interés el dibujo de las palomas blancas que también estaba presente en aquella sala.

Y entonces fui absorbido de improvisto por un remolino. Todo lo que podía ver alrededor se tornó borroso tras un puñado de manchas indescifrables que daban vueltas sin parar. El viento se levantó agitando las ropas holgadas que llevaba puestas con frenesí.

Con la misma rapidez con que había soplado, el aire se desvaneció. Al igual que mi ropa, que en un momento había acabado desparramada por todos los rincones de la estancia. Tardé un segundo, el tiempo que necesité para parpadear dos veces, en percatarme que había acabado en pelota picada.

Aún había más. Mientras recuperaba la percepción de los sentidos que me había quitado aquella repentina semilla de caos, caí en la cuenta de que tenía el culo humedecido. La punta de mi entrepierna, que estaba de pronto excitada, se presentaba empapada de mi propia lefa.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sobre las sábanas, en un elegante sobre lacrado, reposaba una carta escrita en papel de pergamino. La abrí para leer el contenido sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

«Ha sido un casquete de diez. Tenemos que repetir en otra ocasión. Hermes».

La lápida que obstruía la salida se abrió en aquel momento con su pétreo rumor.

Entre medio confundido y confundido del todo, me limpié con prisas antes de recuperar la ropa y avanzar de sala.

Qué queréis que os diga. Para una estancia rápida y fácil de superar que hay, no me pondré puntilloso.


	11. La madre de mi novia pide favores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes!
> 
> Allá vamos con el capítulo de hoy. Si no me equivoco, es el último capítulo que tacharía de "incómodo", donde Percy sufre. No creo que sea para nada el nivel de Ares, pero bueno, avisades quedáis.
> 
> ¡Dentro capítulo!

** Capítulo 11: La madre de mi novia pide favores **

Volvemos a las salas incómodas. Yuju, alegría.

Cuando accedí a la nueva habitación, incluso me sentí asombrado de encontrarme de nuevo con el altar de piedra en mitad del espacio. Sentado en el borde, un hombre corpulento se volteó al escuchar mis pasos. Tenía los hombros anchos y bultosos, uno mayor que el otro, que le hacían parecer torcido. La ropa que llevaba puesta mostraba un estampado a base de desgarros y hollín, y en lo alto de su cabeza crecía una mata de cabello estropajosa y con los mechones pringados de grasa. Era Hefesto.

—Temía que no llegases tan lejos —dijo a modo de saludo, observándome con su rostro magullado mientras repiqueteaba los dedos en el asiento.

Hefesto no es un dio que me caiga especialmente mal. He tenido mis roces con él, pero en general es de los pocos que puedo afirmar que se ha portado bien conmigo. O que no se ha portado del todo mal, lo cual sigue dejándolo en una buena posición respecto la mayoría. Además, si algo podía admirar de Hefesto es que, al contrario de la mayoría que se pasaban el día socializando o haciendo el vago, el dios de la fragua era un trabajador nato. Sabía lo que significaba el trabajo duro y no le importaba desempeñarlo. Solo por eso ya merecía mis respetos.

—¿También has caído ante las súplicas de Afrodita? —pregunté con una sonrisa cansada.

—Es mi esposa, después de todo. No sería inteligente negarme a su petición.

—Debe ser complicado estar con alguien así.

—No es tan horrible como parece. Después de todo, apenas nos vemos. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Pero si te soy sincero, he accedido por otro motivo.

Hefesto no dejaba de mover las manos con la ansiedad de un tic nervioso. Al bajar la mirada, reparé en que estaba jugueteando con un trozo de alambre y unos pedazos de metal. Al instante me acordé de Leo, que hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando necesitaba concentrarse.

—¿Y qué motivo es, si se puede saber?

Las manos de Hefesto eran grandes  y ásperas, repletas de callos, pero cuando dejó de moverlas y descubrí que sujetaba un diminuto avioncito de latón, no pude más que quedar fascinado por la delicadeza con que eran capaces de manipular el material que pasaba por ellas.

—Porque me lo pidió Atenea.

Me olvidé del avión al instante. No pude hacer más que levantar la cabeza. Temía haber oído mal, pero los ojos del hombre me observaban con muda certeza.

—¿Por qué te ha pedido algo así? —pregunté con pánico en la voz.

—Eso no lo sé. Aunque por las indicaciones que me ha dado, creo que tengo algunas ideas…

—¿Indicaciones?

Mis sensores se habían alarmado al escuchar el nombre de Atenea, y las siguientes palabras no habían hecho más que acentuar la señal de peligro.

Lo que me había dicho Hefesto me había dejado preocupado. ¿Atenea quería que hiciera eso? ¿No es propio de una mala madre provocar que el novio de tu hija se cambie de acera a la fuerza? O tal vez ese era el plan, hacer que dejara de interesarme en chicas para no acercarme más a Annabeth. Me sentí desolado. La relación entre Atenea y yo siempre había sido tensa, fruto del odio que profesaba a mi padre desde la antigüedad. Pero con el tiempo creía haber recibido su beneplácito para salir con su hija. ¿A qué podía venir ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?

Muy a mi pesar, si quería descubrir qué se llevaba entre manos, debería seguir adelante. Me puse de pie de un salto y encaré a Hefesto.

—Si esto es una prueba de Atenea, más vale que la supere con sobresaliente. No dejaré que nada me detenga.

—Pongámonos manos a la obra, entonces.

 

Cuando el dios acabó de picar con el martillo, se encontraba ante mí una de las sillas más raras que había visto nunca. Me recordó una silla para partos, de estas que tienen dos ranuras separadas para apoyar los tobillos y acabar despatarrado de piernas.

—Bueno, pues ya está —anunció Hefesto, que había dejado la herramienta en la mesa y se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—¿De verdad esto es lo que Atenea te ha pedido que fabriques?

—Sí; al menos es lo que indicaban sus instrucciones —repuso, indicando un dossier abierto que había en la mesa y que releía en aquellos momentos—. Tan solo faltan los ajustes finales. Ya puedes ir quitándote la ropa y sentándote, si quieres.

—¿Cómo que he de quitarme la ropa? —No di crédito a lo que oía.

—Así lo ha puesto por escrito, sí. —Escucharlo por segunda vez no hizo que sonara más razonable—. ¿Prefieres que mire hacia otro lado? —se ofreció.

No me hacía especial ilusión obedecer, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. Hefesto se dio la vuelta y agradecí la breve privacidad que me concedió mientras me deshacía una a una de las prendas. Tras arrojar los calzoncillos, me senté en el sillón. Era un asiento rígido, y ya os adelanto que incómodo. Los costados estaban fríos, pero los almohadones tapizados que tenía por debajo y en la espalda evitaron que se me enfriara el culo. Tener las piernas abiertas, con el trasero expuesto a todo el que quisiera verlo, no lo hizo más llevadero.

—Lo siguiente que debo hacer es… ¿lubricar la pieza A? —Hefesto se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Se referirá a hacerlo con grasa para motor?

—En mi zurrón llevo un bote con aceite de oliva —indiqué—. Tal vez sea eso.

—Oh, perfecto —murmuró, y se dirigió a mi saquito de piel para tomar el bote.

Enfrentado a su banco de trabajo, Hefesto se valía de las manos para impregnar la peculiar pieza A. Era un ovoide metálico y casi tan largo como una botella de plástico. En aquellos momentos no tenía ni idea de qué función cumplía en el invento; sólo sabía que debía temerlo porque no iba a ser agradable.

—¿Entonces tú cómo vas a participar en todo esto? —pregunté con extrañeza, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Hefesto respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que tenía entre manos.

—La labor que me habían encomendado era construir esa silla, nada más. Una vez esté terminada y puesta en marcha, será ese invento el que se encargará del resto.

—Así que no tendrás que acostarte conmigo —continué tirando del hilo de pensamientos de mi mente.

—Si te soy sincero, el sexo es un tema que no me interesa en absoluto. Menos aún con mortales.

—Espere un momento. ¿Entonces cómo has podido tener hijos semidioses si no lo… _haces_?

Parece absurdo, pero incluso a esas alturas decir la palabra que empieza por S resultaba vergonzoso.

—La verdad es que es un proceso un poco más delicado. —Hefesto se atusó la barba en actitud pensativa, embadurnándosela con aceite de oliva sin darse cuenta—. No puedo negar que me enamore de esas mortales, pero no he mantenido relaciones íntimas con ninguna de ellas. En su lugar, desarrollo… cómo decirlo… _juguetes_ que las fecunden con mi magia. Aunque no tan rocambolescos como el que vas a usar hoy, desde luego —añadió dándole un par de golpecitos con el nudillo a una de las placas metálicas laterales.

No negaré que la idea de los _juguetes_ me dio bastante repelús. Juguete es algo con lo que jugar y divertirte. Sodomizarme, al menos para mí, no era ni un juego ni algo divertido. Aunque claro, entre tener que montármelo con Hefesto y tener que hacer cosas raras con una máquina, lo segundo parecía que iba a dejarme menos secuelas psicológicas. Al menos estaría solo.

Cuando Hefesto acabó, el objeto rebosaba aceite por toda su superficie reflectante. Leyó un par de notas más del dossier para confirmar y se dirigió a la parte trasera del invento.

—¿Estás preparado?

Asentí sin mucho convencimiento, pero de perdidos al río, pensé. Atrasar lo inevitable sólo empeoraría las cosas. Escuché a Hefesto levantar un interruptor. Al instante, se alzó el zumbido de un motor y la máquina empezó a vibrar suavemente. De no haber sido por la tensión que me advertía de que en cualquier momento ocurriría algo, hasta podría haber sido agradable, como una de esas butacas de masajes que hay en los centros comerciales.

Por si os lo preguntáis, sí, mi instinto tenía razón. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que unas correas saltaran sin previo aviso y me aprisionaran. Eran como cuerdas trenzadas con fibras de metal, que al apretarse sobre la piel de mi torso se sentían heladas. Intenté forcejear, pero las cadenas enrolladas por muñecas y tobillos se constriñeron más hasta disuadirme de seguir intentándolo. Lo único que seguía libre y podía mover tanto como quisiera era la punta de los pies, lo cual no era demasiado útil.

Entonces aparecieron los brazos robóticos.

De los laterales de la silla brotaron unos finos brazos metálicos que se inclinaron sobre mí. En el extremo de cada uno estaba sujeta una variopinta colección de herramientas que a mis ojos parecían más bien armas de tortura: pinzas, plumas, manos con dedos articulados (y enfundadas en guantes blancos como los de Mickey Mouse) y también algunos utensilios más que no tenía muy claro para qué servían pero que probablemente descubriría en breve.

Hefesto tomó uno de los brazos, el que había aparecido entre mis piernas, y enroscó la pieza A en el extremo. No me gustó que quedara apuntando a mi vulnerable trasero.

—En treinta segundos comenzará en proceso —me informó Hefesto, apartándose un par de pasos para volver a sentarse en el altar de piedra—. Estaré aquí controlando por si ocurre algo.

Sus palabras sonaron compasivas, y estoy seguro de que las dijo con buena intención. Pero comprendedme si digo que no me reconfortaron ni un ápice.

Intenté contar mentalmente hacia atrás, pero el rumor de la máquina me descontó en dos ocasiones y desistí. Los bracitos robóticos se cernían sobre mí y me hacían sentir como si estuviese atrapado en una jaula. Imaginé a Atenea observando con atención aquel momento desde los cielos, admirando complacida mi expresión de inquietud mientras esperaba que el invento de su creación comenzara a sodomizarme en cualquier momento.

Lo primero que se movieron fueron las pinzas. Chasquearon dos veces en el aire y el sonido metálico me erizó el vello de los brazos. Con un chirrido, las juntas rotaron y los brazos se inclinaron hacia mí.

Concretamente hacia mis pezones. Las pinzas se cerraron con suavidad sobre ellos y me provocaron algunas cosquillas antes de tirar. La piel de mis aureolas se tensó. Empecé a notar un ligero dolor que pareció agudizarse al incrementarse la presión. Abrí la boca; si el daño seguía creciendo, acabaría por arrancarme un alarido. Pero entonces la pinza liberó mi sensible piel y mi gritito quedó en poco más que un gemido lastimero.

A continuación descendió un brazo con una pluma, que se dirigió al mismo punto y comenzó a sacudirse por mi pecho. De nuevo me asaltó una oleada de cosquillas incontrolables. Los pezones, el esternón, los sobacos, el costado… La maldita pluma no me daba tregua, obligándome a carcajearme sin descanso. Otra pluma se animó a colaborar cerca de los tobillos y empezó a agitarse contra las plantas de los pies, acentuando mi malestar.

 —¡Basta, basta! —jadeé por la risa forzada que me estaba dejando sin resuello.

Intenté contener las formas apretando los labios con todas las fuerzas que pude, pero la máquina pareció detectar mi gesto y actuó en consecuencia. Un nuevo brazo se activó y empujó hasta abrirse paso entre mis labios. Una esfera en su extremo se apoderó del espacio entre mis dientes, taponando mi boca. Pensé que me asfixiaría, pero la extraña bola estaba hueca y tenía la superficie recubierta por agujeros por los que pasaba el aire.

No entendía qué era eso o para qué servía hasta que las cosquillas me arrancaron más carcajadas. Mi reacción instintiva fue apretar la boca, pero la esfera impidió que lo hiciera y acallara los gemidos. Sentí en el pecho un hilo de mis propias babas, escurriéndose desde mi boca a través de los agujerillos. Me sentí más sucio que en toda mi vida.

Más brazos se activaron por varios lados. El extremo de algunos vibraba, y al tocar mi piel me transmitían un hormigueo chispeante que en algunos momentos llegó a arrancarme espasmos involuntarios. Otros parecían una esfera gelatinosa que dejaban rastros húmedos y fríos por mi cuerpo cuando lo recorrían de un lado para otro.

Pero las peores eran las manos enguantadas. Sabía que eran robóticas, lo notaba en la dureza de su agarre, en el frío que se filtraba a través de la fina capa de tela blanca que las recubría. Pero sabían dónde deslizar los dedos. Dónde agarrar y dónde hacer presión.

Dos de los dedos de una comenzaron a hacer como si caminaran por mi pecho, desplazándose tranquilamente como si mi barriga fuese un agradable paseo por la pradera. Recorrieron así la línea que dividía mis abdominales, y hurgaron de forma juguetona en mi ombligo igual que un ratón rascando la tierra. Las cosquillas se mezclaban con espasmos en mi vientre. Mi cuerpo se dividía entre querer encogerse y no poder por la sujeción que ejercían las cuerdas de metal.

Entonces otra mano decidió ir directamente a por tema y me agarró la entrepierna a traición. En algún momento, no sé cómo o por qué, se me había puesto dura. Emití un gemido más cuando comenzó a masajearla como quien toca la zambomba. Al poco, una de las gelatinas se unió a la fiesta y se posó en la punta. El frío que transmitía en contraste con el calor que exudaba mi cuerpo me hizo estremecer.

Y llegó, por fin, el momento.

¿Sabéis la parte que Hefesto había lubricado a conciencia? ¿La que al enroscarla había quedado dirigida perfectamente hacia mi pompis?

Pues sí. Era para eso.

Si os digo la verdad, a esas alturas ya ni me inmuté. Podría hablar del asco que me produjo, del dolor, de la vergüenza que suponía… ¿Pero honestamente? Todo eso ya había quedado atrás, hacía cuatro o cinco salas. En comparación, algo tan aséptico como un dildo era hasta reconfortante. Algo tan mecánico como masturbarse por costumbre, no por ganas.

Empiezo a ver que pongo muchas alusiones a la masturbación. Quiero dejar claro que sí, lo hago, pero tampoco me paso el día agarrándomela como un mono. No vayáis a pensar mal de mí.

…

Mejor sigamos.

El aparato entró. Vibraba e iba dando vueltas, así que fue como si el taladro de una excavadora me invadiese. Creo que nunca os lo había comentado antes, pero al menos en mi caso, cuando me penetran, siento una especie de parálisis del ombligo para abajo. Son como calambres que te sacuden si haces el intento de moverte. Con el rato pasan, pero en los primeros momentos son bastante intensos.

El caso es que sentí esos calambres musculares mientras se introducía en mí, pero se diluyeron enseguida entre el resto de espasmos, cosquillas y músculos entumecidos.

¿Sabéis cuando te sientas con las piernas cruzadas mucho rato que al querer levantarte se te han dormido y no puedes moverlas, apenas las sientes? Que puedes pellizcarte o pincharte con una uña pero la sensación es muy tenue y lejana. Pues ése era yo con mi cuerpo.

El dildo se detuvo cuando me tocó el fondo del recto. Como si pasara a la segunda fase del programa, cambió la pauta y empezó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera en un movimiento fluido. Las manos que agarraban mi miembro también se adaptaron a ese gesto, haciendo coincidir ambos. En cada ciclo, aceleraban un poco la velocidad. Mi respiración se apresuraba a marchas forzadas.

A esas alturas mi resistencia estaba casi al cero; me sentía mareado, ya no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esa máquina? Sólo sabía que estaba bañado en sudor, tenía el pecho empapado de mi propia saliva y estaba demasiado agotado como para que las cosquillas en la planta del pie surtieran efecto.

Así que simplemente dejé que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Estaba harto de resistirme por demostrar algo que ni siquiera sabía si estaba surtiendo efecto. ¿Querían que me corriera? Pues habían ganado, eso les iba a dar.

Cerré los ojos, intenté centrar mi atención en la zona de las caderas y tensé el cuerpo según empezaba a empujar hacia arriba con ellas al compás que me marcaban. Las cadenas se hundieron en mi piel, pero seguí empujando sin importarme nada. El consolador era mecánico y artificial, así que me imaginé en otro lugar, divirtiéndome con alguien. ¿Apolo? ¿Jason? La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Una mezcla de todos, tal vez.

Y todo mejoró un poco. De repente ya no estaba encerrado en un templo del infierno, siendo torturado en una silla endemoniada ideada por una diosa rencorosa. Estaba en la pequeña cala de la isla de Ogigia. El cielo sin una sola nube, la brisa veraniega que siempre soplaba, el aroma al espliego que plantaba Calipso con tanto esmero en su huerto.

Me visualizaba tumbado en la arena. Alguien me hacía el amor apasionadamente al ritmo de las olas.

Me besaba el cuello, me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Gemía.

Acariciaba mi pecho, me pellizcaba los pezones. Jadeaba.

Con una mano me masturbaba a toda máquina. Me arrancaba orgasmos entrecortados con cada exhalación.

Por fin sentía verdadero placer.

Entonces la sentí. El agua que fluía por el interior de la máquina me sacó de la ensoñación con su llamada. Se distribuía y burbujeaba por cañerías estrechas, moviendo los pistones y provocando que los brazos se agitaran.

Tal vez hubiese otra forma de salir de esa, después de todo. Auné todos los restos de voluntad que me quedaban y sentí un tirón en el estómago, como si el esófago se cerrara con un nudo. Y el agua reaccionó doblegándose a mi voluntad. Hice estallar las turbinas y todas las tuercas salieron despedidas. Tras liberar un par de hilos de humo, la máquina petó una última vez y se desplomó. Todo se detuvo. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que he sentido nunca.

—Menuda forma de rematar —murmuró Hefesto. No parecía demasiado ofendido por ver su última invención convertida en chatarra.

Las cuerdas que me apretaban se ablandaron a la vez, y corrí a apartar todos los bracitos, ganchos y manos que todavía me tocaban. Escupí también la esfera agujereada de mi boca. Bajé los tobillos de esa posición tan incómoda. Al fin libre.

—No está mal —dijo entonces una voz femenina.

El momento de paz acabó pronto, sustituido por una repentina tensión. Salté de la silla desnudo como estaba y me encontré con la misma Atenea. Iba vestida con una túnica modesta de color mármol, los cabellos rizados recogidos detrás de la cabeza para que no cayeran sobre sus ojos afilados y del mismo color que los de Annabeth.

—Te felicito por haberte liberado, Percy.

—Desde luego, no ha sido gracias a ti.

—¿Qué prueba sería si no hay ningún reto que superar, nada que demostrar?

Señalé con furia la silla destrozada.

 —¿Me estás diciendo que hay una moraleja tras todo esto?

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, sí.

Atenea se cogió las manos por la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor de mí y de la silla. La seguía con la mirada mientras recogía el montón de ropa que había dejado en el suelo. Quería tener a Contracorriente a mano por si era necesario saltar encima de aquella diosa para hacerle tragar sus palabras.

—Dime, Percy, ¿cómo te has sentido mientras estabas ahí sentado?

—¿Qué, vas a psicoanalizarme? —Le dediqué una mirada desconfiada, pero empecé a hablar—. Con las cadenas atrapándome y todas esas patas de araña lanzándose sobre mí, me sentí claustrofóbico. Impotente.

—¿Fue así todo el rato?

Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Su mirada gélida me hizo entender que ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería que la admitiera en voz alta.

—No, después mejoró un poco. Me resigné sin darme cuenta para hacerlo lo más llevadero posible, supongo.

Como si hubiera acertado la pregunta del examen, Atenea asintió con la cabeza.

—Durante siglos se ha relacionado el sexo con el amor: mantener relaciones íntimas sólo con aquellos a los que te una un afecto sincero. Pero eso no deja de ser una invención social. No hay que olvidar que, en última instancia, el sexo no es más que un proceso biológico. Una respuesta hormonal y nerviosa que usa el placer como medio para asegurar la reproducción de la especie.

»Lo que quiero decir, Percy, es que es fácil acostumbrarse a él. Volverse adicto. Por mucho que algunos lo nieguen, los humanos no dejáis de ser animales. Los instintos siguen controlando vuestra forma de pensar y de actuar más de lo que creéis. Y es un instinto básico dejarse arrastrar hacia aquello que te hace disfrutar.

—Bonita clase de biología —atajé—, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 Me arrepentí al momento de interrumpirla.

—Has conocido el gozo de la cópula, Perseus, pero no olvides que es mi hija con quien mantienes una relación. No creo que sea necesario hacerte saber que si la obligas a hacer algo contra su voluntad, me encargaré de cobrarte la osadía multiplicada por siete.

Los ojos de Atenea se clavaron en mí y me sentí como si estuviera delante de la mirada de Medusa. Y creedme, ya he estado ahí en una ocasión y no me gustaría nada repetir la experiencia.

Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría. Digamos que, en cuanto a idear castigos se refiere, es una diosa muy original.

La mejor suegra que uno podría desear, vaya.

—No te preocupse. —Tragué saliva—. Estoy seguro que aunque me propasara, Annabeth podría encargarse perfectamente de hacerme saber que he cruzado la raya.

—Lo sé —respondió. Se le hinchó el pecho cuando sus ojos se iluminaron—. Pero no me parecía mal darte un recordatorio.

Y, dicho esto, Atenea desapareció, llevándose con ella a Hefesto y su asiento. Todo lo que había quedado en la habitación era la ropa que me faltaba por poner, el zurrón con las pocas posesiones que tenía y un puñado de preservativos de colores con una nota plegada:

«Ni que decir tiene que el sexo, seguro. Contagiarle algo a mi hija también está incluido en la advertencia».


	12. Un chico me rechaza por segunda vez consecutiva.

** Cap.12: Un chico me rechaza por segunda vez consecutiva. **

Recordar la siguiente sala es especialmente difícil.

A ver, no me malinterpretéis. Toda la odisea en general fue una experiencia que ojalá no tenga que repetir en la vida. Un trauma que me va a dejar secuelas tanto físicas como mentales que deberé arrastrar por los siguientes años como mínimo. Pero lo que ocurrió en la sala que toca a continuación añade además cierto malestar sentimental.

Sí, habéis acertado. En esa habitación encontré a Nico di Angelo.

Mi relación con Nico siempre ha sido tensa. El pobre chaval ha tenido una de las vidas más duras que conozco, e involucrarse conmigo siendo un niño no ayudó en nada a que ésta se suavizara. Al contrario, sólo logré añadir heridas nuevas a una piel ya de por sí atestada de cicatrices. La pérdida de su hermana Bianca nunca dejará de pesar en mi conciencia, así como el hecho de que Nico no llegase a sentirse cómodo en el campamento y optara por marcharse.

Por suerte, en la actualidad eso ya ha pasado. Hoy en día, Nico habita felizmente como jefe y único miembro de la cabaña de Hades; aunque no me puedo anotar los tantos porque el cambio de actitud no se debió a mí, sino a Jason, Reyna y a cierto individuo de la cabaña de Apolo llamado Will Solace. No entraré en detalles porque como empiece a hablar de esto, mañana amaneceré con una espada de hierro estigio clavada en el pecho.

En cuanto le vi, Nico descansaba apaciblemente sobre un colchón ubicado en el centro de la habitación. El cabello negro le caía alborotado, y en contraste con una piel tan blanca que parecía hecha de cera, dos bolsas oscuras pesaban bajo sus ojos cerrados. Los labios finos y grises permanecían apretados en un gesto que dotaba de cierta dureza su, por lo demás, rostro angelical. La sábana cubría el resto de su cuerpo, pero se podía intuir en la extrema delgadez de la silueta que estaba adherida directamente a su piel, sin más ropa por enmedio.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. En los casos anteriores la situación había sido muy incómoda, pero en el sentido de que nos estaban obligando a hacer algo que no era natural para mí o mis amigos (no voy a hablar por Grover, ni de por qué tiene experiencia en esto…). Todos estábamos en la misma situación, nunca nos habíamos planteado que eso pudiese ocurrir y se trataba de algo nuevo en el que no teníamos ni pizca de experiencia (reitero, Grover es una VIOLENTA excepción. Todavía sigo procesando lo de que a mi mejor amigo-cabra le guste el sexo anal desde hace tiempo). Pero en el caso de Nico, mantener relaciones conmigo iba a ser el doble de incómodo. Al menos a mí me lo parecía así.

¿He dicho ya que hubo una época en que estuvo enamorado de mí? Pero enamorado de verdad, en sentido romántico. En plan que tus compañeros de clase te hagan burla cantándote cosas tipo “Percy y Nico sentados bajo un árbol…”. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, tiempo después se me declaró… para segundos después rechazarme alegando que había sido un amor platónico e inocentón, de esos que acaban desvaneciéndose de forma natural al dejar atrás la infancia.

Resumiendo, que ahí estaba ahora, a punto de despertar a un hijo de Hades del conjuro de una diosa para explicarle que después de todo sí tendría que acostarse con el tío que le había hecho tilín durante años, que después había superado en una bochornosa declaración pública y que básicamente le había arruinado toda la infancia y obligado a madurar a medio camino entre el campamento griego, el campamento romano y el Inframundo.

A veces me pregunto a quién debería dedicar mis ofrendas para tener algo de buena suerte en esta vida.

Intenté llamar a Afrodita, pero o no me prestaba atención o no le apeteció responder, así que lo dejé estar y me senté en la cama junto a Nico.

—Por favor, no me mates —murmuré, y me agaché para darle un beso.

Los párpados de plomo de Nico parpadearon para acostumbrarse a la luz de la estancia. Se quedó mirando mi cara, tardó un rato en reconocerme.

—Percy. —Se llevó la mano a la frente como si sufriera migraña—. En nombre de la laguna Estigia, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Le puse al día de la situación. Sobre la discusión con Afrodita durante la fiesta, el encierro y las peculiares normas que había que acatar si quería salir de ahí. Mientras hablaba sentí que ardían hasta las puntas de mis orejas, pero Nico no mutó una expresión serena e indiferente mientras reflexionaba sobre toda la historia.

—Así que estamos atrapados aquí —comentó al final.

—Eso parece.

Enrollándose la manta a la cintura, Nico se puso de pie.

—Como si fuese a dejar que una diosa de tres al cuarto fuese a mangonearme así como así.

Un pulso de energía sacudió el aire y me incorporé tirante como un muelle. Manchas de oscuridad se cernían y agolpaban obedientes alrededor del hijo de Hades según convocaba sus poderes para viajar a través de las sombras. Cuando hubo acumulado suficientes fuerzas, se sumergió en la nube de oscuridad que brotó de su mano extendida.

Lamentablemente, no funcionó. Nico se materializó cerca del techo cuando una llama de fuego negro chocó con el techo opaco. El cuerpo volvió a surgir de la nada en mitad del aire, y Nico, con cara de desconcierto, se precipitó al suelo. Me arrojé en su dirección y logré recogerlo en el aire una milésima antes de estrellarse.

Un inciso: la sábana, que también había sido tragada al internarse en las sombras, permaneció en las sombras.

Esta vez fue Nico el que se puso como un tomate.

—¡Suéltame! —pataleó al tiempo que me empujaba brutamente para librarse de mis brazos. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de culo, y a él le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a la cama y esconderse con las sábanas de satén, esta vez de color gris perla.

Me froté el trasero dolorido por el golpe.

—No hay de qué…

—No te he pedido que me atrapes —respondió malhumorado.

—Tranquilo, lección aprendida.

Nico puso morros antes de barrer las paredes con la mirada.

—No puedo viajar por sombras fuera de aquí. La magia de Afrodita es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cielo! ¡Menuda desfachatez!

Afrodita respondió de repente con un mohín. En cada ocasión no podía evitar levantar la mirada al techo, como si esperase encontrar los altavoces de megafonía a través de los que se dirigía a nosotros.

—Aquí donde me ves —prosiguió—, soy una de las diosas más poderosas. Soy la más antigua de los Olímpicos, e incluso los demás dioses están a merced de mis influencias.

—¿La más fuerte de los Olímpicos? —repetí, poco convencido—. ¿No crees que estés exagerando un poco?

Afrodita no se había manifestado físicamente, pero eso no evitó que de pronto sintiera una presencia oprimiéndome, como si su espíritu se hubiera pegado a mí.

—El amor es la fuerza motriz más poderosa del Universo, pequeño. Por él se han librado guerras, por él se han llevado a cabo los eventos más heroicos de la historia. Ningún ente puede liberarse de tal influjo, ni siquiera dioses o titanes. ¿Acaso no hay innumerables mitos sobre cómo los dioses procuraban demostrar sus sentimientos? Rencillas, discusiones, celos, enfrentamientos, declaraciones… Hay libros y libros enteros repletos de cuentos sobre cómo el amor les hace cometer locuras una y otra vez.

El aire de alrededor se volvió más denso, como si un fantasma se hubiera colgado de mi cuello.

—De hecho, si los dioses no pudiésemos albergar amor, vosotros ni siquiera habríais nacido. ¿O no es así, Perseus, hijo de Poseidón?

Cuando alguien tiene razón, la tiene. Y Afrodita ahí había acertado, por mucho que me molestara admitirlo.

—El caso —prosiguió. La presión del aire se relajó y la presencia flotó a lo largo de la habitación— es que no puedo permitir que os saltéis las normas.  Nada de hacer trampas para salir de aquí. Lo siento.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? —la cuestionó Nico.

—Darme una lección —suspiré. Había hecho esa pregunta anteriormente y ya sabía la respuesta ambigua y carente de mensaje útil que iba a dar—. Demostrarme que no soy heterosexual porque no puede ser que me guste sólo un género.

—Pero yo soy homosexual —convino él—. Solo me atraen los hombres. ¿No es la misma situación?

Una suave brisa atravesó la habitación hasta posarse sobre Nico con un leve aroma de almendras. Su pómulo se hundió ligeramente, como si alguien acabara de rozarle la mejilla.

—En tu caso, ya has hecho este ejercicio de introspección, cielo. Has reflexionado sobre tu propia visión del amor y has hallado una respuesta honesta. No puedo pedir más que eso.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —protesté—. ¿No puede ser que después de meditarlo simplemente se dé el caso que me gustan las mujeres y punto?

—A callar. —La voz de la diosa restalló como un látigo en mi dirección—. Aquellos que no se cuestionan la heteronormalidad no merecen ni el agua encharcada de un pantano.

—En ese caso —volvió a hablar Nico, con el entrecejo arrugado—, si el objetivo de todo esto es darle un escarmiento a Jackson…

—Sabéis que puedo oíros, ¿verdad? —refunfuñé.

—¿..por qué tenemos que participar nosotros también? Según lo contado, ya se ha encontrado con Grover, Jason, Leo y Frank. Y también con varios dioses más.

—Me temo que vuestra participación obligatoria es un daño colateral. —Por primera vez en toda mi vida desde que la conocía, la voz de Afrodita sonó algo remotamente parecido a arrepentimiento—. Si usara a personas aleatorias, Percy atribuiría toda esta experiencia a un momento oscuro que relegaría de su mente sin mayor consecuencia. La forma más efectiva de lograr que recapacite sobre esto es hacer que lo experimente junto a gente próxima a él, gente a la que guarde aprecio. Si esas personas son abiertas de mente y se plantean otras opciones, ¿qué impide a uno mismo cuestionarse la situación propia sin prejuicios por medio?

Quise decir que aquello era una chorrada, pero no podía evitar admitir que había algo de sentido en ese planteamiento. Aunque me costaba ubicarme a mí mismo en el centro de todo aquel maremoto. La declaración de Nico había hecho que me planteara algunas cosas sobre mi propia sexualidad, pero la conclusión a la que insistía en rondar una y otra vez era que los hombres seguían sin interesarme, por mucho que me estrujara los sesos por imaginarme besando y acariciando a uno. Nada podía sustituir las chispas que saltaban cuando estaba con Annabeth…

…Claro que ahora había llegado a sentir unos ardores similares al acostarme con Grover o con Jason, o con Apolo; incluso la silla de Hefesto había sido agradable a su cínica manera. Podía negarme a admitirlo, pero la evidencia estaba ahí. Algo tenía que significar.

—En fin, esto se está alargando más de lo que me gustaría. —Afrodita interrumpió hilo de pensamientos con voz airada—. Aquí todavía tenéis cosas que resolver, así que por el momento lo mejor será que me retire.

—¡Eh, espera! ¡Todavía hay muchas cosas por aclarar!

Procuré volver a llamarla, pero fue en vano. Había esperado que tras tan reveladora confesión  se planteara que ya había escarmentado bastante y me permitiera salir, pero la realidad me sacudió en la cara como la cola húmeda de un atún. Viré la mirada hacia Nico, arrebujado entre las sábanas de la cama, cuya tez se percibía más pálida que de costumbre.

De nuevo a solas en la habitación, con un incómodo deber entre manos.

—Esto… —Me rasqué la cabeza. Después de todo lo dicho, no sabía qué más añadir—. ¿Ahora qué?

Nico se encogió bajo el nido de mantas en el que se había envuelto.

—Ya has visto la situación —repuso con voz apagada—. Creo que no hay más opciones.

—¿Pero estás conforme con…?

—¿Acaso hay forma de que alguien pueda estar conforme con esto? —Soltó antes de dejar que terminara la frase. Apretaba los párpados con fuerza, mentalizándose para lo que iba a venir a continuación—. Vamos, ven, acabemos cuanto antes.

No tuve fuerzas para llevarle la contraria. Me dejé caer a su lado en el borde de la cama y pude sentir la vibración que originaba su cuerpo tembloroso. Desde tan cerca alcanzaba a sentir su aroma de sal y cenizas, como si oliera a incienso. Su rostro se giró hacia el mío, apenas separados por un palmo de distancia.

 —¿Estás seguro de esto? —quise asegurarme.

Bajo la ropa, los hombros de Nico se agitaron un momento. Con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz de encontrar, comencé a acercarme a él. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron una fracción de segundo en la que pude sentir la sombra de su aflicción tras las pupilas veladas. Nico bajó los párpados. Por cortesía, le imité.

Fue el beso más sutil que he tenido nunca. Cargado de una dulzura, una suavidad que nunca he experimentado antes. El tacto de los sedosos pétalos de una rosa al rozarlos con los labios. A pesar de las circunstancias, me pregunté si se parecía al primer beso que había anhelado Nico durante tanto tiempo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, a aquel beso le siguió otro. No lo rechazó. Sentí que Nico aflojaba el agarre con que sujetaba las sábanas y lo tomé como una señal para que comenzara a apartarlas, exponiendo primero su cuello, después sus clavículas, después el pecho. Las mantas resbalaron por sus hombros dejando libres los brazos delgados. Subí la rodilla al colchón y, apoyándome con las manos, me atreví a echarme para adelante con un nuevo beso. Nico se dejó llevar por el movimiento hasta acabar con la espalda en la cama. Desviaba la mirada, pero las mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo… hagamos? —pregunté entonces, tragando saliva.

—Pues como estamos ya —murmuró—. Imagino que tú no querrás ir abajo, ¿no?

—Llevo muchas salas y he hecho muchas cosas. Créeme, me puedo adaptar a lo que sea.

Nico giró un poco el rostro, aunque no pudo esconder cómo sus pómulos se enrojecían un poco mientras respondía:

—Así está bien.

Que no se entere, pero en ese momento me pareció adorable. Con una nueva oleada de valor, le di otro beso, esta vez procurando añadir más pasión. Creo que salió mejor, a juzgar por el suspiro de Nico sobre mis labios cuando se separaron. Después bajé por la mejilla hasta dar con el cuello. Combinaba picos fugaces, otros más pausados, y caricias, como suelo hacer con Annabeth. La reacción de ambos también era parecida: emitir un lánguido gemido como el ronroneo de un gato. Aunque en su caso, procuraba contenerlo tras los labios, como si le avergonzara admitirlo.

Me erguí un momento para quitarme la camiseta. Pensé que era lo justo dado que él estaba totalmente desnudo. Nico no dijo ni mu, pero vi cómo sus ojos abandonaron el punto del techo en que estaban fijos y se escurrieron por mi torso, admirándolo con más que un aparente desinterés. Por algún motivo, sentirme contemplado con interés me gustó. Volví a inclinarme para darle otro beso y él retomó el interés por las molduras que decoraban la bóveda de la sala.

Pasé al lóbulo, y mientras se lo mordía con suavidad, su única reacción era debatirse consigo mismo por contener el aliento que intentaba escapar de su boca entrecerrada. A su manera, aquellas bocanadas húmedas contra mi cuello, que luchaba por esconder como si fuesen un punto débil, eran incluso más excitantes que una voz deshecha en gemidos. No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta había tomado su mano con la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaban sudorosos. Intenté separarlos, pero Nico no los soltó.

Seguí bajando, mi lengua se deslizó por la piel de su pecho como si patinara. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero pensé que podría gustarle. Su torso se hinchaba y aflojaba en un ritmo lento y profundo, marcado a fuerza de voluntad. Al acercarme a uno de sus pezones, Nico sacudió su brazo intentando liberarse del agarre. Esta vez fui yo quien se negó a liberarlo. Al otro lado de la piel percibía su corazón; los latidos, al contrario que la respiración, no era capaz de regularlos y palpitaba a una velocidad cada vez más alta.

Con la mano libre aparté un poco más la manta. Nico poseía una cintura fina y un vientre plano, incluso escuálido para alguien de su edad. El vello se erizaba según me abría paso al ombligo a base de besos y roces de lengua. Al alcanzarlo, deposité un beso en él y mis labios se contagiaron del cálido tacto que emanaba.

Un poco más abajo, se erigía la tienda de campaña. Incluso sin verla todavía podía afirmar que no tenía nada que ver con el mastodóntico tamaño de las de Jason o Frank. Levanté el mentón para buscar la aprobación en su rostro pero estaba demasiado ocupado ocultando su vergüenza tras el brazo como para decir nada. Movido por la curiosidad, me atreví a escurrir una porción más de tela; ya no venía de ésas. La modesta erección de Nico era rosada y adorable, como la que tendría alguno de los niños angelito que plagaban los cuadros de la religión cristiana. Ya sabéis, _curubines_ … _quirubines_ … ¡Querubines! Eso.

Me parece increíble que acabe de decir que ver un pene erecto me pareció adorable. Y al menos guardaría algo de decencia si la cosa hubiera quedado ahí… pero mi cuerpo tuvo otro tipo de reacción en aquel momento.

En el momento en que el bulto de mis pantalones presionó contra la pierna de Nico, éste contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su entrepierna palpitó, carnosa, y me entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de tocarla con los dedos. Con la palma de la mano. Con la boca. Lo que fuese. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada buscando su permiso por miedo a encontrar una respuesta indeseable.

Al final opté por la decisión menos invasiva y pasé los dedos alrededor hasta sujetarla en la mano. Comencé a mover el brazo a muy poca velocidad, exponiendo el tierno glande cada vez que bajaba. La respiración se aceleró en cuanto rocé la piel con las yemas de los dedos, entrecortándose constantemente con cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera. Poco a poco dejé que mi mano acelerara y las exhalaciones contenidas se volvieron jadeos que hacían que mi control se debilitara con cada vaivén. La mano que todavía estaba sujetando me arañaba la piel sin poderse contener.

—Esto…

Quise pedirle que dejara de clavarme tan fuerte las uñas, pero al elevar la cabeza, las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Nico intentaba ocultar el rostro con el brazo libre, pero pude ver los regueros que empapaban sus pómulos. Comprendí que lo que había interpretado por jadeos eran en realidad sollozos. Solté a Nico, y éste se encogió automáticamente hasta hacerse un ovillo.

—No puedo hacer esto. De verdad que lo he intentado, pero… —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Pero Will no…

—Nico…

No sabía qué decir, así que me limité a arroparle con la manta para ocultar su desnudez. No hacía más que susurrar disculpas con voz temblorosa, a veces tan flojito que si no te acercabas apenas podías adivinar si era él o una corriente de aire. Quise abrazarle, pero dadas las circunstancias temía que tocarle fuese la opción acertada.

Ante aquella imagen descorazonadora, me sentí peor que en toda mi vida. ¿Obligar a Nico a engañar a su novio, al que quería con locura? Genial, Percy, probablemente no podías caer más bajo.

Lo último que habría querido era obligarle a hacer algo en contra su voluntad, pero al ponerle en aquella situación tan comprometida, en realidad no le había dado más opciones.

Peor aún, me sorprendió la facilidad con que yo mismo había accedido a hacerlo. Apenas me había cuestionado engañar a Annabeth. Ni siquiera había llegado a planteármelo como tal. Estaba encerrado, una diosa me había dado un ultimátum y no había vuelta de hoja. Hasta aquel momento, ni había considerado que acostarme con otras personas a espaldas de mi novia fuese a ser algo malo. Era fruto de una necesidad, un daño secundario que no podía evitar de ningún modo.

Nico acababa de demostrarme lo contrario. Prefería mantenerse fiel a una promesa que salvar su propio pellejo.

La piedra de la puerta arañó el suelo hasta estar abierta del todo, ante mis ojos perplejos.

—¿Puedo avanzar?

—Soy incapaz de herir a alguien cuyos sentimientos son tan puros. El pequeño di Angelo no merece ser torturado de este modo.

—Gracias —murmuré. Fue el primer agradecimiento sincero que di a la diosa en lo que llevaba encerrado.

Recogí la camiseta y me la puse mientras observaba preocupado a Nico. Al contrario que los otros, no se desvanecía en el aire.

—Apresúrate, Perseus, tu periplo no ha llegado a su fin—apremió la voz de la diosa—. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él.

En otras cosas me hubiera costado creer sus palabras, pero en el caso de Nico tuve la certeza de que decía la verdad. Estaría en buenas manos aunque le dejara ahí.

Sin perder más tiempo, recogí el bulto de cuero y me adentré en el pasadizo antes de que volviera a cerrarse. Después de mostrarse tan comprensiva, no quería arriesgarme a una pataleta que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.


	13. Afrodita decide cobrarme intereses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes!  
> Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, adelanto la publicación unas horas. Es que esta noche y mañana estaré ocupado y seguro que se me olvida si no lo hago ahora xDU
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis! <3

** Cap. 13: Afrodita decide cobrarme intereses. **

«Oh, qué bonito», estaréis pensando. «No te quejes tanto, Jackson, que en la sala anterior al final no te obligaron a hacer nada», diréis.

No, así no funcionan las cosas.

Permitid que os explique qué pasó después. Entonces valoráis si sigo siendo un exagerado por quejarme tanto.

Atravesé un nuevo pasillo a oscuras. Había recorrido tantos y eran tan similares entre ellos que ni siquiera me hizo falta reseguir la pared con la mano para saber orientarme. El aire apestaba a azufre, lo cual no era buena señal en absoluto. En cuanto salí, encontré una cama vacía. Esta vez las sábanas eran de seda teñida en tonos sucios, como si las hubieran frotado con arenilla de carbón.

—Qué inesperado placer —dijo una voz tan bien modulada como carente de emoción.

Me puse tenso desde el momento en que la reconocí. En cuanto a dioses que no soportaba, éste se encontraba en el podio, compitiendo con Zeus y Ares por la primera posición.

 Me di la vuelta sin demasiado entusiasmo (a esas alturas ya no tenía ganas para nada, pero bueno). Sentado en un butacón de piel negra, se encontraba Hades. Llevaba un traje de color negro hecho a medida, y el contraste entre la ropa, la butaca y su pálida piel de aspecto cerúleo me hizo creer durante un momento que su cabeza flotaba en el aire.

El dios de los muertos descruzó las piernas, haciendo destellar la punta de sus lustrados zapatos de charol, y se puso en pie con elegancia.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti que hoy deba estar aquí.

—En mi defensa diré que no estabas obligado a colaborar con Afrodita.

—Por desgracia, sí, lo estoy. Afrodita me ha pedido explicaciones después de que tu episodio con mi hijo no haya tenido los resultados… esperados.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca al escuchar la alusión a Nico.

—Pero fue Afrodita quien me dejó pasar la sala sin que ocurriera nada. Fue ella la que eximió a Nico de la tarea.

Evité mirarle a los ojos. Aunque fuese cosa de la diosa, había estado a punto de hacer cosas con su hijo. ¿Qué opinaría al respecto? En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto me estaría odiando?

Pero Hades no parecía ofuscado, sino molesto. Como si intentar propasarme con Nico, sangre de su sangre, no fuera un asunto remarcable en su lista de prioridades, sino un mero contratiempo. Suspiró con tal cansancio que hasta me contagió parte de su evidente agotamiento.

—Muy a mi pesar, que al final no te acostaras con mi hijo me impide liberarme de mi compromiso. —Bajó la mirada al reloj de pulsera de oro que llevaba en la muñeca y compuso una mueca de disgusto—. Y ahora he de compensarlo de algún modo, haciendo que pierda parte de mi valioso tiempo.

Aquella indiferencia me enfureció. Hades me había confesado en más de una ocasión que adoraba a su hijo, lo único que le quedaba para recordar a María di Angelo. Sin embargo, al verle menospreciándolo de esa manera, me hacía apretar los puños. ¿Qué padre trataba así a su familia y podía quedarse tan tranquilo? Incluso cuando no le conocía, cuando pensaba que no estaba, creía que mi padre me protegía desde algún lado, vigilándome y deseando mi felicidad. Imaginar siquiera que hubiese pensado en mí tan frívolamente me ponía enfermo.

—¿Y entonces qué? —le reproché—. No esperarás que me líe contigo.

—Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. —Hades descartó la insinuación con un ademán.

Después su mano se envolvió de un gas sombrío. El humo fue dando vueltas alrededor de sus dedos hasta alcanzar la punta, y entonces se prolongó más allá en el aire vacío, creciendo y ganando fuerza. Al final se habían generado dos tornados entre él y yo, tan altos y condensados que podrían engullir a una persona de mi altura. Con la misma facilidad con que se habían generado, empezaron a perder fuerza. En su interior comenzaron a insinuarse dos siluetas.

—Percy, estos espectros se encargarán de cumplir el cometido de Afrodita. Esta vez he convocado a dos para asegurarme de que no vuelve a haber problemas durante el proceso.

Sé que hasta ahora he alucinado en muchas ocasiones y he descubiertos muchas cosas, algunas sorprendentes y otras simplemente asquerosas. Pero nada me había preparado para lo que vi en aquel momento.

En cuanto los dos remolinos negros arreciaron, descubrí la identidad de las dos almas que Hades había regresado a la vida temporalmente para cumplir sus necesidades. Dos personas que conocía bien y que nunca creí que volvería a ver.

Vestidos con sencillas túnicas griegas, los dos chicos se sacudieron para quitarse el mareo de encima. Los rasgos oscuros de uno contrastaban con la piel cetrina y los cabellos rubios del otro. El primero era alto y fornido, con múltiples cicatrices a lo largo de unos brazos de músculos pétreos que parecían de toro. El otro estaba fibrado pero era más esbelto; una única y gran cicatriz le cruzaba media cara, desde el párpado, bajando por su ojo azul y hasta la mejilla, como un arañazo. Había sido cosa del dragón Ladón, ya conocía esa historia.

Ambos tenían en común que se quedaron igual de pasmados que yo en cuanto me reconocieron.

—¿Percy? —dijeron Charles Beckendorf y Luke Castellan.

 

 

Nos habíamos sentado en la cama del suelo para hablar con comodidad. En un acto de galantería (o de indiferencia al haber terminado su parte del acuerdo), Hades se esfumó junto a su sillón, dejando a tres jóvenes semidioses bajo la atenta supervisión de una diosa muy viciosa. No teníamos demasiada prisa por complacerla.

Además, estaba fuera de mí. Me costaba creer de verdad que estuvieran ahí. Era surrealista, lo cual es una definición muy fuerte viniendo de alguien que puede controlar el agua a su antojo e incluso respirar bajo ella.

Beckendorf había sido un buen amigo y aliado en el campamento. Como hijo de Hefesto, había liderado su cabaña y había diseñado muchos de los inventos y armas que utilizamos durante la guerra contra Cronos. Además, con un martillo en las manos era un guerrero al que temer en batalla. Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar cómo se sacrificó para salvarme durante una incursión en territorio enemigo que hicimos unos días antes de la gran batalla de Manhattan. El llanto de Selena Beauregard, su novia, cuando tuve que dar la funesta noticia en el campamento. Tiempo después supe que decidió no reencarnarse, sino permanecer en los Campos Elíseos, para poder estar reencontrarse con ella cuando le llegara la hora. Lo cual fue poco tiempo después…

¿Será posible…? Mientras escribo este capítulo no puedo dejar de pensar en muertes. Espabila, Percy, y deja de llorar.

Por otro lado, estaba Luke. Mi relación con Luke tenía muchos más altibajos que la que tenía con Beckendorf. Fue el primer amigo que hice en el campamento, y llegué a considerarlo casi como un hermano mayor. Sin embargo, poco después descubrí que era un espía al servicio de Cronos e intentó matarme con veneno de escorpión. Tras eso tuvimos roces y encontronazos constantes donde siempre terminábamos peleando por nuestras vidas.

La única parte que me reconfortaba era saber que al final supo hacer lo correcto. Su sacrificio fue el que evitó que Cronos se alzara. Tras toda una vida sufriendo a causa de sus padres, Luke dio su vida como un héroe. Yo, al menos, lo considero como tal.

El caso es que, a su manera, ambos habían sido buenos amigos. Amigos que se fueron demasiado pronto.

Por eso poder volver a estar con ellos, aunque fuese por un rato, era una sensación superlativa. Les veía repantigados en la cama, charlando animadamente, y me hacían pensar en unos tiempos mejores.

Luke chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien, tío? Pareces ido.

—Sí, no es nada —sacudí la cabeza. Su intensa mirada azul me animó a seguir explicándome—. Sólo pensaba en lo agradable que es estar así los tres. Es una tontería.

—No es una tontería —declaró Beckendorf—. A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido todo si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Sin Cronos por en medio, ya sabéis…

—Ya, siento que os he de pedir disculpas por ello.

Luke agachó la cabeza, pero Beckendorf le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo para animarlo.

—Ahora ya es agua pasada —intenté animarlo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro.

—Eres un buen tío, Percy —respondió—. Siempre lo pensé. Desde el día en que llegaste al campamento… ¡Vamos, no te pongas colorado!

Luke se soltó del abrazo de Beckendorf y se abalanzó sobre mí para revolverme el pelo. Emitía un intenso olor a polvo y a humedad, pero debajo de ese aroma todavía se apreciaba uno más familiar, que me hizo recordar nuestros enfrentamientos de práctica, cuando acabábamos bañados en sudor entre repliques de espada y golpes en los escudos.

—A decir verdad —prosiguió—, hubo algo que siempre quise hacer y nunca tuve oportunidad. Entonces eras demasiado joven, y para cuando creciste ya había abandonado la colina mestiza…

—¿Ah, sí?

Buscó a Beckendorf y éste le devolvió una mirada significativa.

—¿Se lo decimos?

A modo de contestación, el hijo de Hefesto hizo un levantamiento de cejas.

—¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? —les pregunté, girando la cabeza de uno a otro sin entender nada.

—Verás… —Luke apoyó los dedos en mis hombros, ejerciendo una presión que acabó por superarme. Me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que tuve la espalda tendida en el colchón. Se colocó sobre mí para sujetarme de las muñecas—. Beckendorf y yo éramos de los campistas de mayor edad del campamento. Así que llegamos a tener una relación bastante… estrecha.

Otro día hubiera estado menos receptivo a percatarme de ese tipo de detalles, pero después de todo el día que llevaba, había aprendido a captar las indirectas. Esa última palabra tenía flechas de neón señalándola como una de ellas.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Luke sonrió con complicidad y mis ojos se pusieron en órbita—. ¡No fastidies! ¿Es que todos habíais tenido experiencias gays menos yo o qué?

—Lo nuestro fue bastante más que una mera “experiencia”, en realidad —continuó hablando Beckendorf—. La adolescencia es la época en que descubres tu propio cuerpo. Es normal querer experimentar. Y siempre hay más confianza entre colegas que con otras personas.

—¿Y no ocurría nada? ¿Nadie os pilló?

—Íbamos con cuidado —se encogió de hombros Luke—. Aceptar algo así no significa que debas gritar a los cuatro vientos que te gusta dar y recibir. Además, dentro del campamento es más fácil estar desnudo con alguien de tu propio género que con alguien del opuesto. Ya sabes la mala leche que se traen las arpías vigías.

No pude decir que no fuese verdad. Más de una vez nos había caído un rapapolvo a Annabeth y a mí por escaparnos un rato a la bahía para ver la salida del sol en plan romántico. Dormir juntos ni siquiera era una posibilidad; era como si las arpías tuviesen un radar para saber cuándo un chico y una chica estaban demasiado juntos. Ni siquiera en un lugar sin testigos como mi cabaña, donde sólo había un habitante y era yo.

—Pero aún así, vuestras cabañas están atestadas de gente. ¿Cómo os lo montabais?

Los ojos de Luke y Beckendorf se encontraron durante un breve momento antes de responder:

—En las duchas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Venga, no es tan extraño. Ambos éramos los respectivos capitanes de cabaña, así que teníamos posiciones de responsabilidad en el campamento. Más de una vez impartí yo tus clases de esgrima, ¿recuerdas? Y Beckendorf se encargaba la mayor parte de las veces de las de herrería —Luke se encogió de hombros—. Cuando colaboras en las labores del campamento, también obtienes algunos beneficios. No era difícil convencer a Quirón para que nos permitiera usar las duchas en horarios alternativos, más tarde de lo normal. A esas horas las teníamos todas para nosotros dos solos —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa antes de rematar con un guiño—. Y las arpías no entran a las duchas a limpiar mientras están siendo usadas. Disponíamos de todo el tiempo que quisiéramos… incluso para repetir varias veces.

Aquella conversación me hacía alucinar más y más por minutos. Era como si me estuvieran explicando la biblia del _voyeurismo_ mestizo. Desde que había empezado toda esa aventura, estaba descubriendo secreto a secreto un mundo escondido hasta ahora.

La cara oculta del campamento.

A esas alturas me preguntaba si me quedaría todavía algún amigo que nunca se hubiera acercado a la orilla de la homosexualidad. Visto lo visto, las posibilidades se decantaban por un rotundo no.

—Bueno, aún no has respondido a la gran pregunta. ¿Te apetece unirnos a nuestro jueguecito? No saldrás de aquí hasta que nos lo montemos, así que podría ser divertido.

Beckendorf se había colocado a mi espalda y me inclinó sobre su sólido pecho. Estaba en el centro de un sándwich tan raro como excitante.

En otras circunstancias les habría llamado locos. Eran tíos y me estaban tirando los trastos. Y yo tenía novia, al igual que Beckendorf. Pero para entonces eso ya no era una excusa veraz. Me lo había montado con otros tíos y lo había disfrutado. Negarme en ese momento no me convertiría en menos hipócrita.

Además, los dos parecían estar tan cachondos como yo. Lo notaba en el rígido bulto que se les marcaba en la falda de la túnica.

Aun así, procuré retenerme para una última pregunta.

—Beckendorf, hay algo que querría preguntarte. —Torcí el cuello y él se asomó por el lateral para que pudiese verle la cara—. ¿Silena sabe lo vuestro? ¿O desde que sales con ella no lo volvisteis a hacer?

—No, sí que es consciente.

—¿Y le parece bien?

El hijo de Hefesto arrugó un momento los labios antes de contestar.

—Digamos que no le apasiona. A ninguna persona le debe sentar bien que su pareja se acueste con alguien más. Pero dejando eso de lado, está conforme.

Mi rostro debió hablar por sí mismo, a juzgar cómo Beckendorf se explicó mejor enseguida:

—Quiero a Silena. Te lo aseguro. Es el amor de mi vida, la quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Estoy agradecido de pasar mi eternidad junto a ella. Pero hemos sido sinceros respecto nuestra relación —añadió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ella sólo está interesada en el amor romántico, así que está de acuerdo en que yo, que sí tengo necesidades más físicas, sacie mi deseo sexual con otra persona. Fue entonces cuando me atreví a contarle lo mío con Luke —le miró para que apoyara su historia—. Él también ha decidido quedarse en los Campos Elíseos, así que no es difícil juntarnos.

—Silena me conoce, me tiene en buena estima —añadió Luke—. Además, ser otro hombre suma puntos a favor: es menos probable que Beckendorf se enamore de otra chica si no se acuesta con ninguna.

—Que tampoco habría ocurrido —aseguró Beckendorf—. Pero si Luke le transmite más confianza, no tengo inconveniente con eso.

Esperé que siguiera contando, pero no añadió nada más y se hizo el silencio entre nosotros.

—¿Y ya está? —quise saber—. ¿Silena está conforme con que te vayas a la cama con Luke, así que no hay problema en que lo hagáis? ¿En serio?

—Percy —el tono de voz de Beckendorf era calmado, como si comprendiera mi escepticismo—, lo más importante en una relación es la confianza. Mientras ambos componentes de una pareja estén de acuerdo, se puede hacer lo que se quiera. El problema surge cuando alguien hace cosas a espaldas del otro. Es ahí cuando empiezan los celos y las dudas. Los reproches. La desconfianza. Si no se respeta ese acuerdo, la relación estará destinada al fracaso.

Bajé la mirada, perplejo. La confianza era la base de todo. Sonaba obvio, pero poseía una lógica ridículamente sólida que no era capaz de desarmar.

¿Y yo? ¿Estaba siendo sincero?

Luke golpeó sus palmas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Las manos se apoyaron en mis pantorrillas, demasiado cerca de la zona pélvica.

—Estás pensando en Annabeth, ¿verdad? Se te nota en la cara. —Aunque me pesara, tuve que asentir. Luke le dedicó una mirada condescendiente—.  Es un consejo cruel, pero ponerte a pensar ahora en ella no hará que sea más fácil salir de este castigo.

Sus ojos azules se cernieron sobre mí, haciéndose cada vez más grandes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; se comenzaba a acercar demasiado, podía ver el patrón de marcas líneas que definían su iris, las motas en distintas tonalidades de azul que componían el precioso degradado de tonos marinos. El aliento árido que exhalaba como una vaharada con su respiración pausada, directo a mi nariz. Mis pulmones se detuvieron.

En el último segundo, se desvió y acabó dirigiéndose hacia Beckendorf. El beso sonó junto a mi oreja, me sonrojé de cabo a rabo al escuchar el movimiento de las lenguas al rozarse juguetonas. Al separarse un poco y mirarme, Luke se relamió.

—No te sientas celoso, Percy. También tengo para ti.

Volvió a avanzar, y esta vez sus labios no erraron el objetivo. Empujó hasta hacerme tirar atrás, mi cabeza chocó con el torso de Beckendorf, que no dejó que huyera. Se sentían húmedos sobre los míos, presionándolos con ligereza. Su lengua recorrió la tímida abertura, que al final cedió para que pudiera pasar. Percibí su hálito ardiente y su saliva tibia. Por mucho que no quisiera, no pude evitar encenderme.

El hijo de Hermes retrocedió satisfecho; derrochaba erotismo en cada uno de sus gestos airados. Yo, por otro lado, debía parecer una luz de navidad, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y falto de aliento. Por sorpresa, Beckendorf bajó la cabeza y también me besó.

Siempre había pensado que al besarse con Silena sería suave, dulce y cariñoso, pero me sorprendió descubrir que también podía ser intenso. Su lengua serpenteó hasta encontrar la mía y la recorrió dibujando espirales desde la punta. Sus brazos, hasta ahora sujetándome, empezaron a surcar mi cuerpo por encima de la camiseta. Tuve que apartarme cuando sus dedos acariciaron uno de mis pezones y se me entrecortó el aire.

—Nunca habría dicho que tenías unas zonas tan sensibles —murmuró Luke, divertido por ver mi reacción.

Sentado de rodillas, mantenía las piernas abiertas y la silueta de su entrepierna quedaba perfectamente marcada en la vaporosa tela. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o sin querer; siendo él, lo primero resultaba creíble. Me sujetó de nuevo de los muslos y tiró de mí hasta que me escurrí por el torso de Beckendorf. Acabé tumbado en el colchón, con Luke mirándome con interés mientras se bajaba la túnica.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad de apreciar lo bien esculpidos que tenía Luke todos sus músculos, más allá de los bíceps que asomaban de las mangas cortas de las camisetas naranjas del uniforme mestizo. En el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos en el campamento no coincidimos ninguna vez en el horario de duchas, y Luke dominaba demasiado bien los remos como para que en una clase de canoa pudiese acabar empapado y tuviera que quitarse las prendas mojadas. Después, con lo del cambio de bandos, nuestras luchas y otras movidas, habría sido extraño dar con un contexto en el que uno de los dos hubiese tenido que ir ligero de ropa.

Así que sí, era la primera vez que veía a Luke desnudarse. Recordé cuando le conocí; por el cabello rubio y largo y su actitud relajada me había parecido un surfista de California. Ahora podía apreciar además sus pectorales marcados, la fila de cuadrados que recubrían sus abdominales. Los oblicuos se delineaban asomando del pantalón. En su cara, una vieja cicatriz atravesaba su mejilla, por todo lo demás atractiva, con cabellos suaves de un rubio cenizo y un mentón elegante. La comisura de sus labios, perenne hacia arriba, le confería una expresión pilla.

Poniéndose a cuatro patas encima de mí, Luke me arremangó la camiseta y volvió a besarme antes de bajar al cuello, la clavícula, al pecho para ponerse a jugar con mis pezones. Contuve un gemido y levanté la mirada. Beckendorf también se despojaba de su ropa.

Al hijo de Hefesto sí había podido contemplarle en alguna ocasión. En los días más calurosos, solía deshacerte de la camiseta mientras trabajaba en la sofocante fragua, aporreando el metal en el yunque con el pecho al aire empapado de sudor. De todos los retoños del dios herrero, que yo supiera, sólo Leo contaba con el poder de dominar las llamas a voluntad. Sin embargo, era un talento mucho más generalizado poseer resistencia natural a quemaduras. Al trabajar con el martillo, Beckendorf podía permitirse no llevar siquiera un delantal ignífugo con que protegerse de las chispas.

Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, sí, Beckendorf pasa muchas horas en el taller. Muchas. Levantando una y otra vez un martillo que debe pesar la mitad que yo. Era con toda probabilidad un ejercicio más exigente que el entrenamiento más extremo que haría cualquier otro campista. Y, por supuesto, los miembros de la cabaña nueve tenían, además, su propia rutina de entrenamiento, al igual que el resto. Ni siquiera en la cabaña de Ares había integrantes tan cachas (bueno, obviando a Clarisse, tal vez).

Y ahora el líder de los hijos de Hefesto, el que había sido el tipo más grande y musculoso que había habido en el campamento en la última década, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y se inclinaba a darme otro beso con lengua tras deshacerse de mi camiseta. Desde esa posición, con la cabeza apoyada en su falda, podía ver con todo lujo de detalles el bulto de su entrepierna, que crecía por momentos a un escaso palmo de mis ojos. Provocarle esa reacción me producía cierta satisfacción interior.

Beckendorf abandonó los besos y se unió a Luke en su recorrido por mi cuerpo. Se repartieron los pezones y después de arrancarme varios suspiros siguieron bajando rumbo al ecuador. Al toparse con mis pantalones, no tuvieron ningún problema en quitármelos sin contemplaciones. Los calzoncillos también desaparecieron en algún momento del proceso.

Un momento charlas sin pretensiones con algunos de tus amigos y al siguiente estás completamente desnudo mientras se te comen con la mirada. Cosas que pasan.

—Bonita herramienta tienes aquí abajo, Jackson —dijo Beckendorf.

—Bonita no, preciosa —lo corrigió Luke. Sentía el aire de ambos golpeando la sensible piel de mi miembro. Hasta dolía de lo fuerte que me palpitaba.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y tragué saliva. El primer contacto no se hizo esperar. Era un dedo con yema suave y lisa, que adiviné que era de Luke. Empezó por la parte más baja y fue subiendo sin prisas. Recorría la superficie apretando con suavidad, deteniéndose en reseguir las venitas onduladas que se marcaban. Cuanto más arriba llegaba, mayor tensión acumulaba en la punta, a punto de estallar. Al llegar a la cima y acariciarla, casi me desmayo.

El solitario dedo pasó a convertirse en toda una mano, que rodearon el diámetro de mi utensilio antes de empezar a ejercer más fuerza. Una segunda invitada se unió a la fiesta, agarrándose con firmeza unos centímetros más abajo, cerca de la base. Como coordinadas, las dos manos empezaron a moverse al unísono. Escuché también sus dos lenguas jugueteando en un baile privado y húmedo. Mi entrepierna palpitaba con la misma fuerza que un tambor. Quise erguirme pero Beckendorf chasqueó la lengua.

—No puedes mirar, Jackson. Son las normas.

Me tuve que conformar con imaginar. Luke y Beckendorf morreándose en un apasionado beso de tornillo mientras me sacudían la colita como una zambomba, cada vez con más energía. Hacía que mis manos se aferraran a las sábanas para evitar moverlas como un poseso; si sólo me la estaban tocando y ya se sentía así, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería dar el siguiente paso.

Como si hubieran leído mi mente, las bocas de ambos se pusieron cada una a un lado de la erección. Sus labios carnosos se amoldaban a la piel y sus lenguas se deslizaban con deseo, trepando con toda la calma del mundo. No me hacía falta verles para saber que les estaba gustando hacerme sufrir. En ocasiones, mientras bordeaban el grosor, las lenguas se encontraban a medio camino y no dudaban en saludarse con un baño de saliva.

Al final se encontraron en la punta, el tacto de sus bocas en el sensible glande, su apasionado arranque en saborearlo, no pude contenerme más. Agarré ambas cabezas hundiendo las manos en sus cabellos y liberé todo sobre ellos. En realidad lo de las manos no habría sido necesario; ninguno de los dos hizo amago de apartarse, sino más bien al contrario, separaron los labios y dejaron que salpicara en sus bocas y lenguas. Cuando el chorro cesó, se turnaron para hundirla en sus bocas y acabaron de chupar toda la esencia que había brotado. Gemía, excitado por los lametones, excitado por las exclamaciones de gusto que ponían mientras insistían en sorber hasta la última gota.

—No decepcionas, Percy, eso ha quedado claro —ronroneó Luke.

Cambiaron de posición. Luke agachó la cabeza hasta volver a la casilla de salida de la felación y, en vez de ir hacia arriba, se aventuró hacia abajo. Besó mis testículos y finalmente alcanzó su objetivo entre mis nalgas, donde hundió el rostro. Beckendorf, por otro lado, decidió regresar para volver a besarme. Esta vez no había ni pizca de pudor, me asaltaba en agresivos duelos de lengua que no sabía quién iba ganando ni quería saberlo realmente. Sus manos, callosas por el constante trabajo físico al que las exponía, acariciaban mi cuerpo con delicadeza, como si manipularan un objeto valioso. Recordé mi encuentro con Hefesto, el modo en que le había visto usar las manos para moldear materiales con un cuidado que no se correspondía a su aspecto bruto.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando Luke hundió la lengua en mi ano, pero Beckendorf se aseguró de que volvieran a llenarse. Su entrepierna se mostraba grande y gruesa al colgarle entre las piernas, tan dura como una barra de titanio. De la punta se vertía un poco de líquido preseminal que la volvía jugosa a la vista. Llevé la mano hacia ella para masajearla y Beckendorf no la rechazó. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando empecé a masturbarle. Entre sus caricias y el cuidado que Luke estaba procurando a mi parte trasera, estaba en una nube de placer que no me importaba compartir.

Da un poco de corte admitir esto, pero en esos momentos ya me consideraba experimentado en el sexo entre hombres, así que apenas me sorprendí cuando Luke, además de la lengua, introdujo un par de dedos en mi recto y comenzó a moverlos. De hecho, sólo hizo que ponerme más cachondo. Beckendorf decidió aprovechar mi buen humor para ponerse de rodillas junto a mi cabeza y acercar su erección a mi cara.

Cualquier chico normal la habría apartado entre gritos y reproches y se habría ido asqueado.

¿Yo? Abrí la boca.

Este capítulo se va a quedar largo, pero ya tengo suficientes amenazas de muerte en mi vida como para añadir las vuestras por detenerme aquí. Así que a vuestra salud. Sigamos.

Dejé que el miembro se metiera en mi boca, moviendo la lengua como Apolo me había enseñado. Antes que esta, la única felación que había hecho era la de Ares, y me estaba gustando saber que en este caso Beckendorf hacía ruiditos de placer por los motivos adecuados (porque yo quería que los hiciera, básicamente).

—Esto se te da bien, ¿eh? —masculló entre jadeos. El hilillo de baba que se le escapaba por la comisura del labio delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Lo tomé como un incentivo.

Luke también parecía responder a su voz gimiente, a juzgar por la fuerza con que agitaba los dedos, que ahora eran tres. Los contoneos de su lengua en mi cavidad también habían adoptado unas pautas más enérgicas, más ansiosas. Mi entrepierna, pegajosa, se había vuelto a hinchar y lucía de nuevo su figura erecta y deseosa de volver a la carga. En cuanto Luke alzó un momento la mirada y la vio, decidió apartar la cara de mi ano y retiró los dedos.

—Pasemos al plato principal de una vez.

Se incorporó sobre mi cuerpo expuesto. Sujetaba mis rodillas a lado y lado para mantenerme abierto de piernas. Acercó su pelvis y temblé cuando sentí su polla dura frotándose entre mis nalgas. Beckendorf dio un respingo.

—Contrólate, tío.

— _Pherdwón_ —balbuceé con la boca llena.

Luke rió mientras se movía adelante y atrás pausadamente, haciéndose de rogar.

—¿Nunca te han enseñado a no hablar con la boca llena, Percy?

—D _o_.

—En ese caso —se retiró hasta que solamente quedó apoyado el glande, justo encima de mi rosadita entrada—, será mejor que te contengas ahora para no morder más fuerte.

No importa las veces que tengas sexo anal. En el momento de entrar, todo el mundo se pone tenso. Beckendorf fue previsor y sacó con prisas su pene para evitar que pudiera darle una dentada sin querer.

Luke empezó a silbar con ligereza mientras empujaba hacia mi interior. Yo dejaba escapar gritos, aunque de placer; la sensación no tenía nada que ver con las brutales de Ares. Era muchísimo mejor en todos los sentidos: Luke pretendía hacerme sentir bien, que era mucho más de lo que podía decir del egocéntrico dios de la guerra. Al llegar a lo más hondo, incluso sentí cómo mi aparato borboteaba un poco más de líquido por la punta.

Me dio unos momentos de tregua y a continuación comenzó a moverse. Tras las primeras embestidas, y cuando lo vio como terreno seguro, Beckendorf me hizo reanudar el ejercicio bucal. Accedí encantado al ver que también estaba húmedo.

En otro contexto me hubiera horrorizado al saber que disfrutaría siendo follado por dos chicos a la vez. Ahora sólo podía pensar en los gemidos de Beckendorf. En la respiración entrecortada de Luke. En abrazar las nalgas del hijo de Hefesto para cubrir un centímetro más de su generosa longitud. En lo fuerte que entrecruzaba las piernas alrededor del culo del rubio para que sus penetraciones fuesen más profundas.

Beckendorf estaba cerca del límite; la voz le comenzaba a sonar desesperada. Por eso cuando decidió tirar atrás incluso me sentí ofendido.

—¡Eh!

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero Luke pasó los brazos por debajo de mí y me levantó para hundir su rostro en mi cuello. Solté una exclamación; al acabar sentado en su regazo, la penetración se adentró de golpe mucho más de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Entonces fundió nuestros labios y se me olvidó el enfado.

Luke tiró más de mí, hasta acabar él de espaldas en el suelo y yo encima a cuatro patas.

—Sé un buen chico y cabálgame, anda —me pidió. Era incapaz de resistirme a la sonrisa de pillo que estaba poniendo.

Empecé a moverme. Sentía su entrepierna caliente y las paredes de mi cavidad recubriéndola por todos costados, hundiéndose en mi interior de un modo que resultaba delicioso. Estaba tan motivado que no tardé en acostumbrarme al nuevo ritmo, un poco más lento pero igual de delicioso. Tumbado debajo, con las manos apoyadas en mis pantorrillas, Luke me clavaba sus ojos cargados de morbo mal disimulado, paseándolos sin tregua por todo mi cuerpo sudoroso.

Entonces se desviaron un momento a algo detrás de mí. Las comisuras de su sonrisa se estiraron un poco más.

—Anda, Charlie, no te hagas de rogar.

Al siguiente instante, los brazos de Beckendorf me abrazaban de nuevo por la cintura. Sentí el aliento quemándome por el cuello y le acaricié los cabellos con la mano. Sus pectorales se apoyaban en mis romboides; sus abdominales, en la curva de mi espalda. Tenía la entrepierna clavada en una de mis nalgas, agitándose cada vez que me movía.

—¿Crees que aguantarías si…? —terminó la pregunta con un discreto empuje de su colita. Y digo “colita” casi con sarcasmo.

Me detuve. Fue la primera vez en todo lo que llevábamos de sesión que aparecieron nubes en mis, hasta ahora, soleados pensamientos. Después de lo bien que estaba saliendo todo, me preocupaba sobrepasarme y acabar agriando la experiencia. Luke tampoco estaba mal dotado, precisamente…

Aunque por otro lado, un impulso me cosquilleaba en el fondo de la barriga. Uno lujurioso que me animaba a decir que sí. «Todo saldrá bien. Será divertido. Sigues teniendo la bendición de Apolo por si las cosas salen mal».

Mentiría si dijera que no me entró curiosidad por experimentar. ¿Cuánto era capaz de soportar? ¿Podía ser más excitante? ¿Más agradable, tal vez? Beckendorf se dedicaba a besarme por los hombros, arrancándome hormigueos allá donde depositaba sus besos. Miré a Luke, que esperaba paciente a que tomara una decisión, con los brazos doblados tras la cabeza. En esa posición, los músculos de su torso se tensaban y parecían todavía más hinchados. Un nuevo latigazo arremetió contra mi entrepierna, vigorizándola. Tragué saliva.

—E-está bien —tartamudeé con repentino nerviosismo.

La reacción de Beckendorf no se hizo esperar. Me incliné hacia adelante, hasta acabar sobre Luke, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto me apoyé en su torso, escurrió las manos hasta mis nalgas para separarlas en una vergonzosa posición. Aun con su tranca todavía metida hasta el fondo, sentía el trasero apuntando hacia Beckendorf, como ofreciéndome a él. La perspectiva me hizo enrojecer.

—No te preocupes —susurró Luke cerca de mi oído—. Charlie es un follador excelente.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza mientras la herramienta de Beckendorf cabeceaba contra mi piel. Deslizó la mano hasta el final de mi espalda e introdujo el dedo índice en mi entrada. Pese a estar ocupada, lo pudo meter sin demasiada resistencia.

—No hace falta que dilate más —murmuró con voz ronca al sacar el dedo húmedo—. Alguien ha estado haciendo cosas sucias aquí abajo, ¿eh?

—Si tú supieras —alcancé a responder. Contuve un gemido al sentir cómo presionaba con el extremo de la lanza.

Beckendorf colocó las manos en mis caderas y cambió el peso de sitio. Acabó horizontal a mí, sentía el calor que su cuerpo derramaba. Algunos goterones de sudor caían sobre mi espalda y se mezclaban con el mío propio. Un resollido en la oreja me puso a mil.

—Voy a entrar.

Y apretó hasta hacerla entrar. Empezó a forcejear hasta introducir la punta en la congestionada cavidad y, una vez la tuvo bien dirigida, siguió adelante.

Dicho así suena muy sencillo.

En la práctica dolió un poco más.

Por mucho que Beckendorf hubiera dicho que estaba dilatado, era la primera vez que vivía una doble penetración. Me había acostumbrado a marchas forzadas a envolver un cuerpo ajeno en mi interior, pero dos era subir un escalón demasiado largo. Me sentía como un calcetín en el que intentan embutir una pata de elefante: mi interior tensado en todas direcciones según era invadido por segunda vez. Creía que me rompería por la mitad en cualquier momento. Mi cuerpo se puso a temblar de forma incontrolada. Apretaba los dientes para que no rechinaran. Luke, que en un acto magnánimo había dejado de moverse, me abrazó con más fuerza y fue besándome por el cuello.

De pronto Beckendorf se detuvo. El dolor alcanzó su tope durante un instante y, poco a poco, con la delicadeza de un enjambre de mariposas, comenzó a disminuir. La bendición de Apolo estaba empezando a hacer su magia. Suspiré aliviado, tumbado en el pecho de Luke. Ambos la tenían metida hasta el fondo y seguía vivo. A partir de ahí las cosas solo podían ir para mejor.

En el momento en que sintió que ya no temblaba, Luke hizo una señal y ambos se ajustaron mejor entorno a mi trasero.

Beckendorf fue el que se movió primero. Tiró atrás con cuidado y volvió hacia adelante, tanteando el terreno. Gruñí bajito, pero pude aguantarlo. Más confiado, continuó con un movimiento más veloz y prolongado, en el que insufló un poco más de su energía. Mi cuerpo reaccionó agitándose por el impulso, y el miembro de Luke se movió dentro de mí. La fricción de ambas a la vez me arrancó un murmullo más sonoro.

Luke embistió con la pelvis hacia arriba con fuerza. Exhalé de golpe de la sorpresa.

—No hagas que me salga —protestó. Había intentado que su voz sonara molesta, pero se le notaba en la cara que era el que más lo estaba disfrutando.

El hijo de Hefesto comenzó una cadencia ascendente. Su voz sonaba entrecortada, apenas una respiración agitada, como si se estuviera conteniendo. No podía verle la cara, pero imaginarme su ceño fruncido de concentración, sus mejillas arreboladas, me hacía apretar las nalgas instintivamente. Quería retenerle dentro, y cada vez que su entrepierna salía para volver a entrar me hacía humedecer.

Pronto el lento vaivén se había convertido en todo un ejercicio de resistencia. Luke había acertado de lleno en la descripción de Beckendorf. Tenía talento para el sexo. Era brusco y directo cada vez que me enculaba con la fuerza de un potro, pero sus manos me rozaban el torso con suavidad, buscando acariciar mis pezones o recorrer mis abdominales. En cuanto bajaron más y encontraron mi polla húmeda, comenzaron a bombearla al ritmo de las embestidas. Mi voz resonaba por toda la sala, pero podía escuchar sus jadeos ansiosos en mi oído, tímidos y privados, sólo para mí.

Luke se había cansado de mirar con lujuria y había pasado a morrearme. Su lengua se había colado en mi boca e insistía en jugar. No parecía importarle que le estuviera salpicando con babas la barbilla o el pecho, cada vez que Beckendorf atacaba y se escapaba un hilo de saliva de la comisura de mis labios. Sus manos amasaban mis nalgas, y había doblado un poco las rodillas para poder empujar aunque fuese sólo un poco más hondo.

Yo, bueno… yo me dejaba hacer y gritaba mucho. Si Clarisse estuviera por aquí, diría que gemía “como una perra”. Seguramente tendría razón. A ver quién sería capaz de no hacerlo mientras dos tiarrones como ésos te dan canela fina. Me imaginaba lo que debían estar sintiendo, sus penes apretujados en un agujero estrecho, caliente y húmedo, frotándose el uno al otro con frenesí ansioso, y no entendía cómo podían aguantar tanto rato.

Al final me corrí primero: manché los fornidos dedos de Beckendorf y salpiqué todo el abdomen de Luke, pero no pareció importarle a ninguno. Como mucho, el primero soltó un momento la mano pringada de mi entrepierna y se la llevó a la boca. La voz se le hizo más dura. Sus embistes se volvieron más potentes a partir de ese momento, si es que eso era posible. Pasé el brazo por detrás para colgarme de su cuello y alcancé a retorcerme de tal modo que por un momento pude besarle. Me correspondió con uno con lengua, que sabía a mi propio esperma. No habían pasado ni treinta segundos desde que me había venido que ya volvía a tenerla dura.

En realidad, acabé corriéndome tres o cuatro veces. Los dos chicos parecían tener una energía insaciable y un aguante de otro mundo, dignos del mismísimo Ares. Fue la primera vez que me pregunté cuántas veces se lo habrían montado en las duchas para haberse acostumbrado tanto al sexo. Yo lo había tenido muchas veces a lo largo de ese día y todavía llegaba al orgasmo con una facilidad ridícula.

Estaba a punto de estallar una quinta vez, con la suave mano de Luke (esta vez era Luke) masturbándome a toda potencia cuando éste emitió un gemido profundo.

—Casi estoy a punto —informó con voz costosa.

—Yo… yo también —respondió Beckendorf mascullando entre dientes. Seguía tirándoseme como todo un semental.

—A la de tres. Una…

Conscientes de que estaban a punto de terminar, los cuerpos de ambos se dejaron llevar por un estado de trance. Si no le conociera, creería que habían entrado en modo berséker. Ya no les preocupaba nada más que follarme a lo bestia. Incluso se habían sincronizado para que ambas erecciones se movieran a la vez. Yo me estaba volviendo loco.

—Dos…

Conmigo en medio, se apretujaron y estiraron el cuello hasta lograr ser ellos los que compartieran un beso. Visto lo visto, me pareció hasta romántico. Pero sólo un poco.

—¡Tres!

Los tres rugimos al unísono y nos volcamos al mismo tiempo.

Digamos que se volvió como la fiesta de la espuma. Sentí los disparos calientes en mis entrañas y no pude evitar soltar el mío también. Iba tan a presión que el primer chisporroteo acabó acertando de lleno en la cara de Luke. Éste abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa de sentir de repente algo tibio encima.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron las respiraciones asfixiadas. Como una cadena de piezas de dominó, me desplomé sobre Luke y Beckendorf cayó encima de mí. Nuestros cuerpos latían frenéticos al ritmo que marcaban unos corazones taquicárdicos.

El agotamiento se adueño de todo mi ser con una agresividad a la que era imposible enfrentarse. Noté la mano de Luke acariciándome los cabellos, los brazos de Charlie envolviéndome por la cintura. El contacto con sus pieles desnudas era cálido y agradable, y no me costó quedarme acurrucado entre ellos como un gato doméstico.

—Os quiero, chicos —farfullé, a medio camino entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los sueños.

Cerré los ojos y enseguida perdí el conocimiento.


	14. Cocinan águila a la brasa frente a mis ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos, vamos, vamos, que nos acercamos a la recta final de la historia <3

** Cap. 15: Cocinan águila a la brasa frente a mis ojos. **

Pese a lo cansado que estaba físicamente, conseguí soñar. Volvía a estar en el campamento mestizo. Los rayos del amanecer asomaban tímidos a través de la espesura. Las fresas de los arbustos que crecían aquí y allí por todo el recinto del campamento brillaban con el fulgor de los rubíes.

Annabeth esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Tenía los cabellos alborotados, recogidos en una coleta torcida. Bajo los ojos se mostraban dos ojeras bien marcadas. Parecía más tensa de lo que la había visto en los últimos meses.

Quise acercarme a ella. Estrecharla entre mis brazos. Decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero mis piernas no respondían, y mis brazos tampoco. Por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, permanecía inmóvil. Algo me estaba reteniendo.

El mundo se desvaneció entre nubes de tinta. Las sombras fueron envolviendo a Annabeth hasta hacerla desaparecer. Su presencia, sus colores. Todo. La presión que me había amordazado hasta un momento atrás se disipó en el aire.

¿Acaso había sido yo? ¿Era mi subconsciente queriendo decirme algo? Los ojos grises de Annabeth asaltaban mis pensamientos como un fotograma que se repetía indefinidamente. Pero les faltaba su luz habitual, el típico brillo calculador que siempre mostraban. Como si se hubiesen vuelto ciegos, parecía que fuesen a verter lágrimas de pena en cualquier momento.

¿Era todo por mi culpa? Beckendorf lo había dicho: en una relación la clave era la confianza. 

Las cosas se habían torcido por motivos ajenos a mí, pero algunos de los sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar sala tras sala sí eran mi responsabilidad. No había entrado en mis planes, claro, y habían sido situaciones forzadas por Afrodita. Pero el hecho que hubiera sentido deseo en varios de esos momentos no podía justificarlo de ningún modo.

Me llevé las manos al rostro, horrorizado. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿seguía siendo merecedor de la confianza de Annabeth?

—¿Estás bien?

Alcé la cabeza. A un paso de distancia, Afrodita me observaba. No mostraba su habitual aspecto narcisista, sino que había aparecido con una modesta melena castaña, una blusa sin encajes ni detalles ostentosos y unos tejanos. Por un momento me pareció una humana cualquiera, hasta que el aire vibró y su imagen quedó superpuesta con otra más parecida a una modelo a punto de salir a pasarela.

—¿Qué debo hacer? No ha sido idea mía encerrarme aquí y obligarme a acostarme con otras personas, pero… —Volví a hundir la cabeza entre las palmas, en un vano intento de evadirme del mundo—. No puedo negar todo lo que he sentido. Los deseos. Los gemidos. Los impulsos.

Afrodita alargó un brazo y me tocó el hombro. No tenía nada que ver con la borracha fiestera o con la dama elegante y altiva con que solía manifestarse. En aquellos momentos, parecía un fiel reflejo de mi propia alma: natural, sin disfraces ni adornos.

—Cuando salgas de aquí —dijo—, lo primero será hablar con ella. Explícaselo todo. Has descubierto una nueva parte de ti mismo y ocultarla no servirá más que para haceros daño a ambos. Y cuando lo sepa… deja que tome su propia decisión. Para bien o para mal.

Cerré los ojos. Sentía como si me acabaran de apuñalar en el pecho.

—¿Sabías que esto ocurriría?

Sus ojos, de color avellana, bajaron para mirar el suelo. Tenía los párpados alicaídos.

—Rijo el amor, mas no el anhelo que anida en los corazones. Puedo hacer florecer atracción, deseo. Puedo favorecer que las almas unidas por el hilo del destino se encuentren. Pero la profundidad del corazón de cada persona, lo que de verdad esconde, sólo le pertenece a sí misma. Así es como debe ser.

»Si de verdad estáis destinados a estar juntos, mi querido Percy, confía en que todo acabará bien.

Tras posar su otra mano también en mi hombro, hizo lo que nunca creí que vería hacer a la diosa del amor.

Me besó la frente. Con el mismo cariño con que lo hacía mi madre cuando era pequeño. Un símbolo puro que tan sólo puede significar una cosa: apoyo sincero, deseo de proteger.

—Y ahora, pequeño héroe, es hora de que vayas a la última sala. Al rey de los dioses no le gusta esperar.

—¿Última sala…? —quise preguntar, pero su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar luz hasta que toda la oscuridad se deshizo en un halo blanco.

 

 

Abrí los ojos y las antorchas colgadas en las columnas me dieron la bienvenida. Sus llamas anaranjadas creaban destellos crepitantes sobre las superficies de mármol pulido. Con la cabeza peor que si acabase de escuchar un concierto a trombón de Lester Papadopoulos, empecé a incorporarme.

Habían vuelto a vestirme. Llevaba de nuevo la ropa del campamento puesta, pese a que cuando había caído roque estaba en pelota picada. Las sábanas sobre las que estaba tumbado también eran de distinto color: doradas y brillantes como hechas de satén.

Lo último que recordaba era haberme quedado dormido entre Luke y Beckendorf. Volteé la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero ambos habían desaparecido. Indagué más en mi memoria y me pareció recuperar retales del último sueño. Algo relacionado con un rey de los dioses. La definición sólo encajaba con un candidato.

Resoplé.

Si me está leyendo algún hijo de Zeus, mi más sentido pésame. Tener a un padre como él no se lo desearía ni a mis peores enemigos.

A lo largo de los años he tenido conflictos con muchos dioses. Qué os voy a contar, ya habéis visto a Ares y a Atenea, y también he hablado de Hades. Por no mencionar a Hera.

Pero Zeus es otro nivel. Zeus se la tiene jurada a mi padre, Poseidón, y por ente me odia por el mero hecho de existir. Me faltan dedos para contar las veces que ha intentado que muera. En pleno siglo XXI, no puedo viajar en avión por miedo a que el señorito, en un arranque antipático, decida estrellarlo para deshacerse de mí.

No, no es broma. Es capaz de hacerlo de verdad como ponga un pie en el cielo, su territorio.

Conozco a dos de sus hijos, Jason y Thalia. Son dos de mis mejores amigos. Pero a Zeus no lo soporto. Es lo que hay.

Muy a mi pesar, esta vez no podría escaquearme.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez… ¡Zeus! —Me levanté y miré alrededor, pero en esa ocasión la sala estaba desierta. Mi llamado rebotó por las paredes hasta acabar apagándose en mis oídos. Genial, encima se hacía de rogar.

—¡IIIIIIIIIH!

El chillido me pilló desprevenido. Volví a mirar a todos lados, pero no descubrí su origen hasta levantar la mirada.

No me preguntéis cómo, pero un águila se las había apañado para colarse en la habitación. Se dedicaba a volar en círculos a ras de techo, aleteando con tanta fuerza que el fuego de las antorchas temblaba. El ave emitió un nuevo grito perforatímpanos antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Hasta yo sé que hablar con un animal no tiene sentido, pero yo qué sé, estaba aturdido. El pájaro volteó el pico hacia mí y se pavoneó agitando las alas. Chilló una última vez con un tono despectivo que me hizo pensar que me estaba llamando cazurro (o que me estaba volviendo tarumba). Y después lo atravesó un rayo cegador.

La última parte no es una exageración. ¿Conocéis la expresión “que te parta un rayo”? En este caso fue literalmente así.

Un relámpago nacido de la nada cayó y acertó de pleno en el ave, que se desgañitó antes de estallar en una nube de plumas. La luz fue tan intensa que me obligó a taparme los ojos. Me sentí un poco mal por aquel animal cuya vida había sido tan breve; más cuando el aire se llenó de un rico olor a pollo frito y sólo pude pensar en el hambre que tenía.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —rió alguien en la blancura que me hacía apretar los párpados—. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto!

Esperaba que hubiese sido cosa de Afrodita, pero la voz masculina me indicó que estaba equivocado. El verdadero responsable acababa de aparecer.

—Zeus —respondí.  Un segundo después, no pude evitar mirarle consternado.

Había visto a Zeus en varias ocasiones en el Monte Olimpo. Por eso me sorprendió. Aquella imagen no correspondía a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Iba al estilo clásico, con una pulida toga púrpura con su motivo (un rayo) bordado en oro a modo de cenefa. Llevaba una barba recortada, unos cabellos cortos y del mismo tono rubio ceniza que los de Jason. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, le veía más esbelto y tonificado. Su rostro, que solía mostrar un porte maduro, esta vez parecía haber rejuvenecido 20 años (o 2000, considerando la escala temporal de un dios). Nada de arrugas en la frente, ningún cabello fuera de lugar. Tan solo unos ojos vívidos y unos labios seductores.

También llevaba la toga sujeta únicamente por la cintura, de modo que dejaba la mitad superior al aire. Siempre le había visto musculoso, pero en esta ocasión parecía el torso de un treintañero aficionado al gimnasio, con unos pectorales que eran puro músculo y unos bíceps más grandes que bolas de béisbol. Sus abdominales, en general discretos, se lucían esta vez como una tabla para lavar la ropa.

Al darme cuenta, estaba salivando. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en aquel momento Zeus me pareció atractivo. Más que atractivo, estaba cañón. Los dioses pueden modificar el aspecto a su antojo (y si no, preguntad a Afrodita), pero no pude evitar preguntarme en silencio qué motivo tendría Zeus para lucir así de atlético en un lugar en el que sólo podría verle yo.

 El dios, enarcando la ceja, no dejó de mirarme. Parecía divertido de ver mi confusión.

—Cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas.

Sacudí la cabeza para volver en mí.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? —Tuve que asegurarme—. Se te ve… distinto.

—Me he arreglado para la ocasión. Mira. —Flexionó el brazo y el voluminoso bíceps se hinchó. Ver cómo él mismo se pinchaba el músculo con un dedo mientras sonreía como un bobalicón me hizo recordar lo idiota que era.

—¿Afrodita también ha logrado convencerte de hacer esto? —decidí cambiar de tema.

—Como si Afrodita pudiera darme órdenes —refunfuñó—. Soy el rey de los dioses, estoy por encima de todos los demás.

—¿Crees que estás por encima de Afrodita? ¿Por encima del amor?

Los iris de Zeus, hasta ahora de un azul apacible, se tornaron gélidos.

—Es mi derecho supremo.

—¿Y por qué has venido, entonces?

—Me gusta divertirme. Y los mortales impertinentes sois los mejores. —Acompañó la última frase con una mirada hacia mí que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Soy semidiós, por si no lo recuerdas. Mi padre es Poseidón. Tu hermano.

—Por mí, como si fueses mi propio hijo. Haz algo útil con tu vida y ven a complacerme, va.

La opinión del incesto entre los dioses griegos, con vuestro permiso, la dejaré para otra ocasión. Aunque no fuese mi tío divino, Zeus se bastaba por sí solo para revolverme el estómago. Mi mano bajó hasta agarrar a Contracorriente. En menos de un suspiro podía desenvainarla y lanzarme sobre él. Marcarle una preciosa Z en todo el jeto para quitarle la chulería.

Al verme, Zeus sonrió con suficiencia.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no esperes que salgas ganando.

—Hay quien dice que soy bastante buen espadachín —lo reté.

—No hablaba de eso.

Fruncí la mirada.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—A que sin mi permiso, pasarás el resto de tu vida pudriéndote entre estas paredes —extendió los brazos para mostrarme el pecho totalmente descubierto—. Vamos, intenta matarme. En el hipotético caso de que consiguieras herirme, perderías tu única opción de escapar.

—Afrodita me sacará de aquí.

—Lo dudo. ¿No he dicho ya que Afrodita está por debajo de mí? Mi palabra es la ley.

Zeus era muchas cosas. Un imbécil integral. Un tipo irritante. Un depravado sexual. Pero también llevaba más de dos mil años rigiendo el Monte Olimpo. Dos mil años teniendo al resto de dioses a su servicio. Muy a mi pesar, si Zeus decía algo, solía ser cierta.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —me arriesgué a negociar.

—Ya te lo he dicho: complacerme.

Zeus sonrió y su sonrisa me pareció la del lobo ante un rebaño de ovejas.

No tenía sentido preguntar más porque era obvio a lo que se refería. Desistí de sacar a Contracorriente del bolsillo y me acerqué con paso receloso a Zeus. Lo primero que hizo fue pasarme uno de los brazos por la curva de la espalda para cortarme el escape. Usó la otra mano para elevarme el mentón; con su aspecto todavía me sacaba una cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago con un chico de ojos verdes.

—¿De verdad podré salir de aquí cuando hayamos acabado?

—Juro por la Laguna Estigia que saldrás de aquí cuando me provoques un orgasmo.

El aire se vició de una tensión inquietante en cuanto pronunció el juramento. Normalmente se habla de esa laguna para hacer promesas más serias. Pero estábamos hablando de Zeus. Para él, sus escarceos amorosos son algo importante. Importante y asqueroso.

Agité la barbilla para soltarme de su mano. Lo último que me apetecía era seguir viendo sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Contra todo pronóstico, el dios se limitó a quitarme las manos de encima. Dio un paso atrás y me mostró las palmas levantadas.

—Eso es cosa tuya. Haz lo que quieras. Lo que creas que me vaya a gustar más. Sorpréndeme.

Esta vez, el sorprendido fui yo. Viendo el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, había empezado a temer otro episodio sadomasoquista al más puro estilo de Ares. Aquella inesperada oferta fue una brisa fresca.

—¿Todo lo que quiera?

Mi mirada se deslizó irremediablemente por su cuerpo. Los pectorales hinchados, los hombros anchos, el abdomen musculoso. La falda de la toga caía holgada, pero no tuve ninguna duda en que la tendría grande. A fin de cuentas, era de Zeus de quien hablábamos.

Dejando de lado su carácter, podría ser peor. A lo tonto, incluso me lo pasaría bien.

—De acuerdo, al turrón.

Mientras empezaba a quitarme la camiseta, sentí su lujuriosa mirada admirando mis músculos y sentí que sería más fácil de lo que parecía.

 

 

Lo primero que hice fue quitarle la toga. Desmonté los broches a lado y lado de la cintura y la pieza de ropa cayó alrededor de sus pies.

Había acertado con lo del tamaño, que lo sepáis.

Yo me había quitado ya la camiseta y me acerqué a él hasta pegar nuestros torsos. Me salté las sutilezas y pasé directamente a darle un beso con lengua. Comprobé de primera mano la práctica que tenía liándose con gente. Lejos de sorprenderse, respondió al beso de inmediato con una lengua en absoluto tímida. Yo lo había empezado, pero pronto me encontré siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba. Al separarnos, suspiré; tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte más.

Contraataqué metiéndole mano en el bulto. Se la agarré con los dedos y empecé a acariciarla con el pulgar. Que empezara a inflarse en mi propia mano lo tomé como un paso en la dirección adecuada.

La situación era difícil de describir. Era tensa, por supuesto, pero también algo más. ¿Emocionante, tal vez? Hasta ahora me había limitado a seguir instrucciones, a tener relaciones siguiendo las indicaciones que alguien habían mandado. Había descubierto cosas, había aprendido cosas, claro. Pero nunca había sentido que tuviese realmente la iniciativa.

Zeus era un lienzo vacío. Desde el primer momento me había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera.

Así que me entraban ganas de probarlo todo. Desde poner en práctica varias de las cosas que me había enseñado Apolo, hasta intentar algunas de las posturas que Ares había usado conmigo. Incluso, aunque no quería admitirlo, fantaseaba con aquella mezcla de sentimientos que le habían dado un vuelco a mi corazón al acostarme con Jason. Zeus me recordaba demasiado a él.

Me agaché un poco y besé la piel de sus pectorales. Tenía los pezones en punta. Pellizqué uno y comencé a lamer el otro con lentitud, como había hecho Apolo conmigo. Con la lengua trazaba círculos y espirales alrededor de la aureola, después lo envolvía con mis labios y lo mordía débilmente. Zeus gimió sin contenerse, y al levantar la mirada lo pillé observándome.

—Veo que te han enseñado un par de cosas —masculló entre dientes.

Sin decir nada, dejé mi mirada clavada en él durante un, dos, tres segundos, desafiante. Después volví a prestar atención a lo que tenía entre dientes. Recordaba que el dios de la poesía  me lo había hecho antes y me volvió loco. Algo presionándome la barriga me confirmó que los dioses tampoco eran inmunes.

Me dejé caer hasta las rodillas. El miembro se puso totalmente erecto entre mis manos. Era más grande de lo que había calculado, pero no dejé que eso me asustara. Zeus podía decir lo que quisiera, pero sentía que era yo el que estaba llevando la voz cantante. Sin dudar, la engullí hasta el fondo.

Todo lo que pude arrancarle fue un suspiro placentero. Ni siquiera un gemido entero. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Oh, pero vas bien. Sigue así.

Me tomé sus palabras como una declaración de guerra. Comencé a bombear como no había hecho en mi vida. Pasaba la lengua por toda la superficie, relamiendo bien la seta. Cuando necesitaba respirar, me la sacaba de la boca y continuaba chupando el resto de longitud hasta dejarla empapada de saliva. La mezcla de olores resultaba inexplicablemente dulzona, pero no me puse remilgado. Iba a ganar.

Volví a buscar su mirada, atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos. Me relamí los labios antes de volver a hundirla en mi cavidad bucal. Con las manos libres, me aflojé los pantalones y busqué mi propio culo. Lamí un par de dedos y empecé a jugar con él, asegurándome de que Zeus se percataba. Metí el primero y lo retorcí un poco; no tardé mucho en introducir el segundo. En realidad ya me sentía preparado (como para no estarlo cuando un rato antes había recibido una penetración doble), pero quería regodearme ante Zeus. Incluso solté un par de ruiditos ahogados para provocarle y procuré tragar más profundamente su tranca.

No funcionó, pese a la mirada obsesa que no había dejado de dedicarme. Lo comprendí cuando, pasado un buen rato, todavía no había soltado ni una miserable gota de líquido preseminal. Tiré atrás la cabeza con hartazgo.

—Túmbate —ladré con cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera me importaba que fuese un dios.

Zeus sonrió, pícaro:

—Te pones mandón. Me gusta.

Obedeció y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sin dirigirle más palabras, pasé una pierna por encima de él y me senté encima. Acaricié sus partes una última vez antes de agarrarlas para dirigirlas a mí. Recé al dios de los _power bottoms_ antes de dejar que entrara. Me autopenetré hasta las entrañas apretando los dientes. El grosor era considerable, quemaba un poco por la brusquedad, pero no le di el lujo de dejar que escuchara uno de mis quejidos. En su lugar, solté un orgasmo.

—Mmmm… Me encanta.

Le dediqué la expresión más complacida que pude formar. Zeus me pellizcó en la nalga.

—Siempre a tu servicio —me guiñó el ojo.

Empecé a moverme. No me costó encontrar una cadencia dinámica que le gustara. Sentía su pene golpeándome cada vez que bajaba, sus manos posadas en mis caderas para guiarme casi indetectablemente. Tal vez exageraba un poco el vaivén, pero me gustaba que, cada vez que caía, mi trasto dura golpeara sus abdominales con un ruido húmedo; desde luego, eso lo hacía más erótico, o al menos a mí me lo parecía.

Y hacía mucho ruido. Procuraba jadear con fuerza. Y cuando jadear no fue suficiente, empecé a gritar directamente como si estuviera accediendo a un trance tántrico o algo así.

—Zeus… Aaaah… Sigue así… ¡Aaaaaah!

La herramienta palpitaba en mi interior; podía sentirlo en el redoble que daba en toda la superficie, apretándose contra las estrechas paredes de mi cavidad, amenazando con fundirlas de lo caliente que estaba. Incluso yo empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo agradable en la barriga, era imposible que Zeus no estuviera notando nada. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que se alargara demasiado; entre los dos, tenía claro quién tenía la menos resistencia.

Sentí el ano aliviado cuando la saqué del todo de dentro.

—¡Eh! ¿Ya te rindes? ¡Si eso estaba muy bien! —protestó el dios del cielo, aunque se le notaba a la legua el tono irónico.

A modo de contestación, me tumbé enfrente de él y me abrí de piernas. Con las manos agarré mis nalgas y las estiré para asegurarme de que mi culo fuese totalmente visible a sus ojos.

—Aquí te espero, machote. No dejes que me enfríe. —Le devolví el guiño con ensayada picardía.

El cebo funcionó. Zeus sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomarme los muslos y levantarlos más. Su erección humeante se apretujó contra mi entrada.

—Nunca me perdonaría si eso ocurriera, cariño.

Me penetró enérgicamente, sin contemplaciones. Tampoco podía juzgarle por hacerlo así, después del modo en que le había cabalgado. Las primeras veces tuve que morderme el interior de las mejillas para impedir que escaparan gritos de mi boca; en cuanto me acostumbré a las embestidas, abracé sus hombros y dejó de hacer falta.

Si algo tuve que admitir, es que Zeus sabía hacer el amor. Los gemidos, que antes había tenido que fingir, ahora eran más verdaderos de lo que querría aceptar. Cada embestida era fuerte, llegaba hondo, pero no a un extremo violento y doloroso como había ocurrido con el dios de la guerra. Era duro y apasionado, pero al contrario que Ares también sabía conservar un matiz cariñoso en sus gestos. Podía llegar a entender por qué había tenido tantos romances de todos los géneros a lo largo de la historia; Zeus podía ser un amante muy intenso cuando se lo proponía.

Pero no podía dejarme ir. Tenía algo importante entre manos. Intenté controlar la respiración y percibir aquellas sensaciones abrumadoras desde un punto más objetivo. Eso me ayudó a pensar con mayor claridad. La piel de Zeus empezaba a salpicarse con algunas gotas de sudor por sus pectorales, pero por todo lo demás parecía estar aguantando como si aquello no supusiera un desafío. Me centré en procurar intensificar las sensaciones de placer. Lo primero fue cruzar las piernas por detrás de su cintura para obligarle a llegar más al fondo. En cuanto estuve en posición, esperé al momento en que volviera a empujar e hice fuerza para estrecharme todavía más. El modo en que dio un respingo me pareció una dulce victoria en mitad de aquella guerra.

—El gatito saca las garras, ¿eh? —Respondió con una enculada más fuerte de lo normal y el gemido que solté me hizo perder la concentración. 

Torcí los labios mientras el dios encima de mí seguía por faena con una risita insoportable en los labios. Entonces se me ocurrió probar lo mismo que había hecho con Ares. Supliqué un beso, que el dios, caballeroso como era, se inclinó a darme. Fingiendo un nuevo orgasmo, me aferré a su espalda con fuerza. Después seguí besándole; mis manos fueron recorriendo poco a poco su piel, en dirección al sur. No pareció percatarse de nada, ni siquiera cuando alcanzaron el inicio de su raja y seguí bajando. Me abrí camino hasta su tierno agujerito. Me pareció que al rozarlo levantó un poco las caderas para ponerlo en pompa, pero decidí que era casualidad.

Se me acababan las ideas. Ojalá aquella funcionara. Cuando fue momento de una nueva penetración, le hundí tres dedos a traición.

Con Ares había funcionado. Le pillé por sorpresa. Se quedó congelado. Empezó a suplicar clemencia. Fue perfecto.

Zeus reaccionó un poco distinto. Jadeó en mi oído:

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, chaval. Tú sí que sabes dónde tocar para complacer a un hombre. —Y después se rió.

Las penetraciones, por supuesto, no cesaron. No era la idea que tenía en mente, pero procuré que llegara a buen puerto de todos modos. Estaba llegando a mi límite.

—¡Zeus! ¡Zeus! —grité con voz entrecortada, procurando contagiarle mi éxtasis—. ¡Me voy a…!

—¡Yo también me voy a…! —rugió el dios, dando unas últimas embestidas más poderosas.

No pude aguantar más antes de eyacular por toda mi barriga. Me corrí a gusto, satisfecho de haberlo conseguido…

No, algo iba mal. Si algo me había enseñado tanto sexo en las últimas horas era que el semen, cuando se te corren dentro, se nota. ¿Una sustancia pegajosa, caliente y que fluye? Créeme, lo sabes.

Yo estaba seco. Zeus se apartó para contemplarme con una expresión airada. Bajé la mirada y me encontré su falo todavía duro y limpio.

—Yo también me voy a… dormir de aburrimiento —terminó la frase.

Zeus untó un poco de esperma en el dedo y se lo llevó a los labios. Lo saboreó con la satisfacción de quien cata su postre favorito.

Genial, un fracaso estrepitoso.

—Con Ares esto funcionó a las mil maravillas —me quejé—. ¿Por qué contigo no?

—Ares es un maldito hetero reprimido, tan cabezota que se niega a admitir que le encantaría tener un buen rabo metido detrás. Orgullo, lo llama él. —Entonces Zeus me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha—. A mí, por otro lado, me chifla tanto dar como recibir. ¿Para qué quedarte con un solo tipo de placer? —Alejó el rostro un poco de mí, lo justo para que pudiera verle la cara. La mirada cargada de intención—.Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Me hundió en la vergüenza. Mi sed de venganza ansiaba una segunda ronda inmediatamente.

—De rodillas —ordené enfurruñado.

—Sí, mi señor —contestó, con una sonrisita en los labios, mientras se pavoneaba para darme la espalda y mostrarme su glorioso trasero divino.

¿Le gustaba poner culo? Iba a concederle el capricho.

 Me puse detrás. El carácter desde luego que no, pero debía admitir que tenía un culo sexy: respingón, de nalgas prietas. En cuanto froté su entrada caliente, ya volvía a estar duro.

No lubriqué ni tampoco me molesté en dilatarlo; ya había comprobado que lo estaba más que suficiente. En secreto, quería que lo pasara mal. Así que introduje la punta y, en cuanto la tuve bien dirigida, embestí de un empujón brusco hasta meterla entera. La hazaña me valió todo un gemido de Zeus.

—Oh, sí —se regocijó con deleite el dios—, tienes una tranca tremenda.

Esta vez su tono de voz pareció honesto, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones. Sin darle tregua, me agarré de las caderas y empecé a darle con la fuerza digna de un adolescente cachondo y hormonado. Cosa que empezaba a ser, en realidad.

Zeus no se quejaba, así que o le estaba gustando mucho o le dolía tanto que no podía ni hablar. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era tan suculenta que me motivaba a seguir.

Me incliné hacia adelante y le mordí en el hombro.

—¿Qué, te gusta? —pregunté. Escupí sin tapujos en la palma de la mano derecha y después bordeé la cintura con el brazo para agarrarle la polla. Empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de las penetraciones; bastaba con dejar la mano quieta, envolviéndosela, y dejar que mi pelvis moviera las suyas en cada embestida.

A decir verdad, le eché muchas ganas. Tal vez demasiadas. El agujero era más estrecho de lo que había pensado en un principio, y tan caliente que la fricción me estaba excitando por encima de mis expectativas. Llegó un punto en que, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido parar. Aquel asalto era arriesgado, matar o morir, pero tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar.

Por desgracia, me tocó perder. Por mucho que se la casqué, por mucho que me esforcé embistiendo con todas mis ganas, al final el único que se corrió volví a ser yo. Me liberé en su interior, con tanto ímpetu que seguí insistiendo hasta que la lefa se convirtió en espuma y comenzó a gotear de su interior. Los espasmos en la barriga me obligaron a detenerme.

Caí de culo hacia atrás hasta acabar tumbado en el colchón. Me sentía sin aliento por el esfuerzo realizado; el pecho me subía y bajaba a ritmo apresurado según resollaba. Tenía la garganta seca como la superficie de Marte.

—No puede ser… que no te hayas corrido… y yo ya lleve… dos veces —balbuceé.

Estaba tan cansado, física y anímicamente, que no vi que Zeus se había movido hasta que fue tarde. Me di cuenta en cuanto noté mi erección envuelta de nuevo en un agujero apretado, húmedo y candoroso. Al erguir la cabeza, descubrí que me la estaba chupando.

—¡Aaaaah! —gemí, algo que significaba «¡No, Zeus, detente!». El padre de Jason hizo caso omiso y la engulló hasta la garganta. El grito ahogado se convirtió pronto en un orgasmo.

No sé qué decir, el tío lo hace bien. Tal vez no las haga tan minuciosas como Apolo, pero me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Considerando lo sensible que tenía esa zona, eso fue jugar sucio.

Con la boca llena de mi esencia, Zeus sonrió antes de relamerse los labios.

—Tres veces, querrás decir.

Quise gritar. Destrozar los mullidos almohadones de la cama. Liarme a espadazos con todos y cada uno de los ladrillos de las paredes que conformaban la estancia. Pero aquello sólo demostraría a Zeus que estaba ganando. Prefería cortarme un brazo antes que admitir eso. Que hacerle creer que era superior a mí.

Pero es que estaba ganando, por mucho que me matase admitirlo. Se me acababan las ideas con cada corrida, y tenía la cabeza tan espesa que cada vez era más difícil pensar nuevas. Hasta ahora había aguantado el tipo más o menos, pero no podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo y pensar que podría con ello sin lugar a dudas.

Porque quizás no fuese a poder, después de todo.

A mis pies, el irritante dios me enseñó triunfante su cosa y se la zarandeó creyéndose imbatible. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mostrar asco. Ni siquiera podría clavarle a Contracorriente, por mucho que quisiese. Estrujé mi cerebro una última vez, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que me pudiera ayudar. Lo que fuese.

Y entonces solté una lágrima.

Zeus saboreó las mieles de la victoria en el momento en que vio aquella brillante gotita de agua surcar mi mejilla. Al fin me había hecho añicos.

—Oh, vamos, no llores —procuró consolarme con falsa condescendencia.

—No estoy llorando. —En un intento de conservar mi escasa dignidad volteé la cabeza. Una segunda lágrima se escapó de mi otro ojo.

—Sí que lo estás. Venga, no te desanimes, ya lo conseguirás… algún día.

—Es que… —Me falló la voz, pero tragué saliva y procuré mostrarme todo lo sólido que pude—. Es que es frustrante. Me siento tan inútil…

Parpadeé al notar el agua al borde de mis párpados. Zeus tuvo la cortesía de soltarse el manubrio para gatear hasta mi costado… y empezar a abrirme de piernas.

—Pero si vas bien. Mira, hasta te voy a volver a penetrar. Ya verás qué gustirrinín sientes.

—No te rías de mí. Soy un fracaso. —El tono de voz comenzó a temblarme, en sintonía con el resto de cuerpo—. Ni siquiera puedo producir placer a la persona que me…

Con el trasto en ristre avanzando en dirección a mi culo, Zeus se paró en seco.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

—N-nada.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Suéltalo —ordenó por segunda vez. El tono burlón había desaparecido, ahora su voz sonaba férrea.

Negué con la cabeza. Soltó mis pantorrillas y se inclinó para tomarme de las muñecas, que inmovilizó por encima de mi cabeza de un agresivo movimiento. Nos quedamos cara a cara. Los ojos de Zeus se entrecerraron, mantenía el mentón rígido.

—Dilo. —Por el tono impasible, se notaba que el rey de los dioses no estaba acostumbrado a recibir negativas.

Sentí su aliento en los labios y la nariz, espeso y caliente como una vaharada de vapor. La fuerza de sus músculos sobre mi cuerpo impedía que pudiese escapar. La piel clara, los cabellos rubios. Aquellos ojos azules. Con su aspecto habitual nunca me había percatado, pero al verle en un cuerpo más joven descubrí lo mucho que se parecía a Jason. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Bajé los párpados para no sentir la presión de su mirada.

Y le besé.

—A la persona que me gusta, imbécil.

—…¿Qué?

—Que me gustas, idiota.

El agarre que atenazaba mis muñecas se soltó. Zeus se echó atrás perplejo.

—¿Pero tú no me odiabas? —me interrogó, fuera de sí. No le culpaba por estar alucinando.

Desvié los ojos al suelo, frotándome las muñecas para hacer desaparecer las marcas del agarre.

—Claro que no —dije—. Se supone que he de odiarte porque soy hijo de otro de los Tres Grandes, pero… pero… —Me costó, pero tragué saliva—. No puedo negar lo que siento. —Alcé el mentón y nuestras miradas se encontraron—. Que llevo años tocándome mientras pienso en ti, soñando con tus besos, fantaseando con que me hagas el amor. Algunas noches imagino que mis dedos son tu…, ya sabes, y que me lo haces salvajemente.

Zeus me contemplaba con semblante atónito. Creo que era la primera vez que le veía sin saber qué decir.

—Cuando supe que podría estar aquí contigo hasta hacerte correr fui tan feliz… —Mis ojos se ensombrecieron. Volvían a amenazar las lágrimas con caer—. Pero no sirve de nada si tú no vas a disfrutarlo igual que yo. Si te niegas a gozarlo porque lo consideras un reto. —En un arrebato, me arrojé a sus brazos y hundí el rostro en su hombro para que no me viera llorar—. El templo me da igual, salir o no. Sólo quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad. Quiero que te entregues a mí con todo tu ser.

Y ahí me quedé, abrazado a él, temblando mientras no podía contener el llanto.

—Percy… —balbuceó Zeus.

Con lentitud, volví a mostrarle mi rostro de mejillas empapadas.

—Zeus, hazme el amor —supliqué.

Vale, necesito un respiro. Como siga así, voy a echar hasta la última papilla.

Por si os lo estabais preguntando, sí, mentí como un bellaco. ¿Todo lo que acabáis de leer? Yo haciendo teatrillo. Nada mal, ¿eh?

En cuanto regresara al campamento, tenía que darle las gracias a Piper. Un día decidió empezar a darnos lecciones de actuación argumentando que podía ser un buen recurso si estábamos en problemas. Del mismo modo que ella hipnotiza con su voz o Hazel puede generar ilusiones doblegando la Niebla, mentir puede ser una herramienta útil para manipular a enemigos. Y, como siempre dice su padre, no hay mejor mentiroso que un buen actor.

Además, las clases eran divertidas. Aunque nunca pensé que fuese a darles una aplicación real.

A juzgar por el beso que me dio Zeus, creo que a él sí conseguí engañarlo.

Esta vez rozó mis labios con una delicadeza que no le había visto hasta ahora. Fue puro, fresco… incluso dulce. Era todo tan fluido que ni me inmuté cuando introdujo la lengua en mi boca. Pude captar un matiz en su aliento que me hizo recordar a la lluvia tras una tormenta. Paul, mi padrastro, me contó una vez que ese aroma recibe el nombre de _Mitti Attar_.

Apoyó un brazo detrás de mi espalda y, sin irrumpir el beso, nos inclinó sobre la cama. Él acabó a tres patas encima de mí; las rodillas intercaladas con las mías, un brazo junto a mi cabeza, el otro sujetándome por la nuca. El cambio de actitud era de agradecer, aunque mis frágiles gemidos seguían siendo falsos.

Y entonces el romanticismo acabó; al menos el romanticismo según los mortales. De un aventón, Zeus me dio la vuelta. Ancló el brazo por mis caderas y tiró hacia arriba hasta erguirme en posición _par-terre_ , con el culito en pompa. Poco tardé en sentir cómo forcejeaba con su perrito caliente para introducirse en mi interior. Esta vez parecía más torpe que las anteriores.

En cuanto hizo diana, atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Una punzada de dolor agudo me hizo arquear la espalda. Zeus apoyó todo su peso encima de mí, sujetó mi cabeza con un brazo. Sus embestidas eran desesperadas, nada que ver con los forcejeos contenidos que había utilizado hasta ahora. Pronto nos encontramos húmedos por una nube de sudor y aliento condensado sobre nuestras propias pieles.

—Maldito mocoso —jadeó, tan pegado a mi oreja que sentí el movimiento de sus labios tocándome la piel—. Eres igual que tu padre. Tan insolente. Tan… —puso demasiada pasión en una embestida y apretó los dientes para contener el gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios—. Tan endiabladamente seductor…

El vello de mi nuca se erizó. Zeus no me gustaba. Todavía ahora sigue sin hacerlo. Pero… uff.

Por la hoguera de Hestia, sólo un gólem de piedra podría haber estado ahí y no reaccionar.

Yo no lo soy. Yo sí reaccioné. Zeus manoseaba mi cuerpo con la mano libre, y en cuanto percibió lo repentina erección tomó cartas en el asunto y se puso a pajearla sin compasión. No todos los jadeos que solté en aquel momento eran sinceros… pero he de admitir que algunos sí lo fueron.

—¡Te quiero, Zeus! ¡Dame más!

—Te lo daré. Una y otra vez. Las veces que me pidas.

—¡Sí, sí!

—Estaremos siempre juntos —dijo Zeus entre dientes.

Doble un brazo para arriba y aferré sus cabellos. El dios se hundió en mi cuello con pasión feroz y desenfrenada. Estaba al límite, y estaba seguro de que en esa ocasión no era solo yo.

—Te lo prometo —mentí una última vez—. ¡Te quiero!

Un flujo repentino invadió mi recto. Esa vez no contuve mis instintos. Me corrí con más ganas que nunca en mi vida: en la mano de Zeus, en la piel de mi barriga, por todas las sábanas de seda.

Me desplomé en la cama arrugada y acabada de manchar. Zeus me aplastó bajo su robusto cuerpo sudoroso. Unos espasmos finales acabaron de salpicar los últimos vestigios de su semen por mi espalda. Ni siquiera me importó. Que lo gozara a gusto. Un último recuerdo feliz antes de amargarle el día.

Yo empezaba a recuperar el pulso normal cuando Zeus me hizo girar para besarme otra vez. Lo sujeté justo a tiempo de que llegara a tocarme. Abrió bien los párpados.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Opté por ser tajante. Cortar el asunto de un solo hachazo.

—Ya está. Se acabó.

—¿Qué…?

Me contemplaba sin entender, con aire perdido, igual que haría un cachorrito al que pisas la cola sin querer. Debió ver la respuesta en mi expresión, a juzgar por el modo en que las pupilas se le encogieron en el centro del iris.

—Me has engañado.

—He ganado —le corregí—. Cumple tu parte.

Zeus se apartó. Su semblante pasó a ser furibundo.

—¡Jamás! ¡Me has mentido!

—Hiciste un juramento. Me dejarías en paz cuando tuvieras un orgasmo. —Manteniendo la calma, abrí las piernas. Algunas gotas escaparon de mi trasero y corrieron por la piel hasta la cama—. Aquí está.

—¡Tú también lo prometiste!

Parecía tan fuera de sus cabales que temí que se pudiera rebotar y atacarme. Aun así, decidí mantenerme firme.

—Yo sólo dije cosas. Palabras vacías. Tú lo juraste por la Laguna Estigia, ¿recuerdas?

Zeus se puso de pie de un salto. Se le había acelerado la respiración, tan fuerte que casi podía ver el aire entrando y saliendo con cada abrupta inhalación y exhalación. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Los ojos incandescentes me escrutaban desde lo alto.

Fue ahí cuando hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Con la manaza se agarró el manubrio y lo bombeó con toda la potencia de su brazo. No se molestó en contener los gritos o en esconder su desesperación. Los jadeos. El sudor que caía por su frente. Con unas últimas sacudidas, Zeus convirtió su voz en estertores graves y arañantes.

Y entonces se derramó todo por encima de mí.

Pero a lo bestia. En plan ducha.

Con Ares me sentí asqueroso cuando acabé en un charco de lefa. Esto le iba a la par en cosas perturbadoras.

Curiosamente, esa reacción me resultó satisfactoria. Hacerle llegar a esos extremos era un indicio imbatible de que, de una vez por todas, le había vapuleado.

Zeus se desvaneció en una nube de chispas y electricidad estática que hizo vibrar toda la habitación. En la pared, la puerta de roca se arrastró hasta despejar el camino. En vez de a un pasadizo a la oscuridad, éste se abría a un corredor de luz blanquecina.

Me abatí en la cama, dejé ir un resoplido de alivio absoluto.

Por fin el castigo había acabado.


	15. Epílogo: Confieso cosas a personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes!
> 
> Bueeeeeno, y con esto llegamos al último capítulo de la historia. Ha sido un viaje largo y duro (bueno, con muchas cosas duras), pero nos acercamos palabra a palabra al final. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis :3

** Epílogo: Confieso cosas a personas **

Desperté tirado entre dos arbustos. Afrodita es así de detallista: sales de su templo y te arroja al bosque a echar la siesta.

Lo primero que noté es que seguía desnudo. Mi piel seguía pringosa por el motivo que todos sabemos a estas alturas; la tierra y las agujas de pino caídas se adherían a mí como si fuera el mural rebosante de pegamento de un niño de primaria. Por suerte estaba solo.

Miré alrededor y no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba en los terrenos del campamento: las hileras de árboles se me hacían familiares, y a lo lejos pude discernir la senda que conducía al Puño de Zeus, una construcción de rocas natural que recordaba vagamente a una mano gigante golpeando la tierra. Saber que estaba tan cerca de casa me liberó del peso que sentía en el estómago.

Y acto seguido me hizo temer que alguno de mis amigos me encontrara desnudo en mitad de la espesura. Solo me faltaba eso.

Recordé que cerca de esa posición había un meandro del río con bastante profundidad como para bañarse; era una de mis posiciones favoritas cuando jugábamos a tomar la bandera. Me dirigí hacia allí. No sabía dónde podría agenciarme unos pantalones aunque fuese, pero si me tenían que pillar en pelota picada, por lo menos estaría impoluto.

En cuanto toqué el agua, se me pasaron todos los males. Me sumergí de la cabeza a los pies y sentí cómo el líquido refrescaba y destensaba todos mis músculos. Respiré aliviado (cosa que puedes hacer bajo el agua si eres hijo de Poseidón) y acto seguido empecé a frotar con ahínco todos los rincones de mi piel. No pararía hasta que desapareciese toda la sensación tibia y viscosa que me había dejado Zeus antes de desaparecer.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, mestizo mugroso?! —rugió una voz por encima del sonido de la corriente.

Habría dado un saltito de no haber estado flotando. Detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados y mirada afilada, había una náyade. Tenía tonalidades verdosas y azules en la piel, y sus cabellos flotaban alrededor de su cabeza como si fuesen un ramillete de algas. Corrí a taparme las zonas pudorosas con las manos. Aunque las chicas no-humanas no me interesen, que me observase una totalmente desnudo era bastante violento.

—Esto, verás…

—¡Estás ensuciando mi río! —Señaló los restos de sustancia traslúcida que se despegaban de mi piel para quedarse flotando por el agua—. ¡Eres un cerdo!

Vale, admito que era una guarrada. Si alguien viniera a mi casa a tirar basura, yo también me indignaría. Pero aún así…

—Lo siento —decidí disculparme—. Esto era una emergencia. Te prometo que en cuanto todo esté arreglado…

—¡Ah, no! Tú de aquí no te vas hasta limpiar toda esa… —Con los ojos entrecerrados, la ninfa pescó un poco de la sustancia con los dedos y la frotó entre las yemas. Enseguida soltó un grito y comenzó a agitar las manos—. ¡Puaj! ¡¿Es simiente?! ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Un cerdo y un pervertido!

—¡Un respeto! ¡Toda esta porquería no es mía, es cosa de Zeus!

Al escuchar el nombre, la náyade se quedó paralizada.

—¿Cómo que es de Zeus?

—Lo que oyes. Todo este semen lo ha soltado el grandullón desde su nauseabundo cetro divino.

La ninfa no me recriminó más. Se apartó afluente abajo sin decir otra palabra, contemplando el líquido seminal que flotaba en el agua con nuevos ojos.

En cuanto salí del río, me topé con una agradable sorpresa, para variar. Junto a la orilla, perfectamente doblada y planchada sobre unas zapatillas deportivas a estrenar, se encontraba mi ropa. Supongo que, después de todo, Afrodita no era tan mala como pensaba.

Me fui de ahí en perfectas condiciones, dejando atrás a una ninfa espatarrada de piernas que jugaba con el agua sucia. Incluso cuando se tira a otro tío, Zeus se las arregla para traer a un nuevo e infeliz vástago al mundo. No quería ni saber qué podía salir de ahí. ¿Un cíclope, tal vez?

Conocía bastante bien el bosque, así que no tuve problemas en regresar al campamento. Unos campistas de Hermes que había sentados en las mesas del comedor abrieron los ojos como naranjas al verme pasar. A uno de ellos se le resbaló la cuchara de las manos y cayó en el plato de crema, salpicando su camiseta. Otro se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo con un muslo de pollo todavía en la mano. Pronto todo el campamento estaría al tanto de mi regreso.

Pasé por delante de la arena y bordeé el círculo de cabañas en mi camino a la Casa Grande. Tenía la suposición de que Annabeth y los otros estarían esperándome ahí. En cuanto empujé las puertas dobles, las cabezas de todos los presentes se voltearon.

—¡Percy! —chilló Grover.

Fue el disparo de salida para que el resto corriera en avalancha sobre mí. Tyson tenía las zancadas más largas y se declaró vencedor de la carrera. Lo primero que hizo fue crujirme todos los huesos con un abrazo de oso.

—¿Dónde estabas? —quiso saber Katie Gardner.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Piper. A su lado, Jason también se mostraba preocupado. Tragué saliva al verle. Mis mejillas comenzaban a subir de temperatura.

—¡Creíamos que estabas muerto! —gritaron los hermanos Stoll al unísono. Fue la única vez que me pareció oírles hablar con seriedad en su vida.

—¡Apartaos, canijos! —vociferó Clarisse La Rue por el final, aunque era tan alta que su cabeza destacaba encima del resto.

Un cuerpo más menudo se abrió paso a base de codazos hasta que emergió una cabeza rubia de entre el pelotón. Annabeth y yo nos quedamos cara a cara, mirándonos fijamente. Por la respiración agitada, la mirada gris nublada que recordaba un banco de niebla, sabía que estaba consternada. Según mi experiencia, era muy probable que lo siguiente que hiciese fuera darme una bofetada.

Se decantó por arrojarse a mi cuello. No me percaté de lo mucho que temblaba hasta que la tuve pegada a mi cuerpo.

—Llegas a tardar un poco más y voy yo misma a matar a Afrodita —susurró en mi oído.

La aferré más contra mí.

—No hace falta que mates a nadie. Ya he vuelto —le respondí.

 

 

No tardamos mucho en salir de la Casa, el tiempo justo para explicarle a Dionisio lo ocurrido. Como había estado ahí, apenas me tomó unos minutos.

—Está bien que hayas podido regresar, Peter Johnson. Menos justificantes que tendré que rellenar y entregar a tus padres —sentenció el dios de la bebida antes de despacharme. Su interés y preocupación siempre resultaban una inspiración.

Pasé con Annabeth y los demás por el comedor, donde me puse las botas después de lo que me habían parecido días. Mientras me zampaba un buen plato de lomo, supe que había sido una aproximación muy ajustada: habían pasado dos días enteros desde la noche de la fiesta en que desaparecí.

—¿Así que Afrodita te tuvo retenido en su templo? —se interesó Kayla Knowles, una de las hijas de Apolo que nos había acompañado.

—Sí.

—¿Y dices que estuviste encadenado todo el tiempo mientras te obligaba a ver programas de belleza?

—Y de reformas de casas —añadí.

Leo se atragantó con el vaso de agua, pero no tenía claro si era porque le había hecho gracia o la tos contenía un mensaje oculto detrás. No me había atrevido a admitir lo ocurrido de verdad, pero todavía dudaba sobre si la gente a la que había visto ahí dentro conservaba recuerdos de nuestros “encontronazos” o sólo habían sido ilusiones provocadas por Afrodita. Grover se mostraba demasiado alterado, aunque siendo él era ya algo habitual, y Jason parecía estar relajado, también como siempre. Me fijé entonces en que no había visto a Nico desde mi regreso. Ni a Will, ya de paso.

Me hicieron algunas preguntas más que respondí con la boca llena. En general, Annabeth solía mirarme mal cada vez que engullía la comida con tanta prisa, pero esa vez lo pasó por alto.

Después de comer, la tomé de la mano y salimos solos a pasear. La conduje a la playa, que a esas horas debía estar vacía. Me parecía el lugar idóneo para una sesión de sinceridad. Tomamos sitio en la blanca arena y nos dejamos mecer por el sonido de las olas de mediados de tarde.

—Annabeth, tenemos que hablar.

Volteó la cabeza hacia mí, dispuesta a escuchar. Sus ojos volvían a lucir de un gris brillante y liso como el de una moneda acabada de pulir. Respiré hondo y comencé a explicarle toda la verdad.

Por supuesto, me salté los detalles escabrosos. Mi intención era que supiese lo ocurrido, no traumatizarla. Con que sufriera uno de los dos era más que suficiente.

En cuanto acabé, Annabeth tenía la mirada posada en el horizonte. Había doblado las rodillas y en aquel momento se abrazaba los muslos por debajo.

—Así que Afrodita te ha obligado a acostarte con varios de nuestros amigos y, posteriormente, con varios dioses. Incluso con Quirón —resumió.

Asentí nervioso. Parecía haberse tomado bien que yo me hubiera acostado con varios hombres a sus espaldas; demasiado bien, en realidad. Con el tono tan neutro con que había hablado, era incapaz de saber lo que pasaba en esos momento por su cabeza.

—¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? ¿El tipo de epifanía que Afrodita esperaba inculcarte?

—Me parece que sí —admití. Yo también apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas—. Creo… no, no “creo” —me corregí—. Soy bisexual.

Lo dije. Ahí queda. Me gustan las chicas y también los tíos. Es oficial.

Annabeth le dio la misma importancia que vosotros y vosotras, que espero que sea ninguna:

—Pues vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes. Un grupo de pájaros en formación de flecha cruzaron el cielo por encima de nuestras cabezas. Annabeth giró el rostro.

—¿Todavía me quieres?

Le devolví la mirada.

—Más que a nada.

Se me quedó observando durante casi un minuto entero, pestañeando con naturalidad de vez en cuando. Pestañeos ni muy rápidos ni muy lentos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Eran pestañeos pasotas. Pestañeos de indiferencia. Las cosas iban mal.

Y, de repente, Annabeth sonrió de medio lado.

—Relájate, no estás en un examen de álgebra.

Recordé en ese momento cómo se respiraba. Volví a llenar los pulmones. Sentía los ojos secos de tanto rato que había pasado con la mirada fija hacia ella. Annabeth dirigió de nuevo su atención al mar.

—Yo también te quiero, sesos de alga.

No pude reprimir las ganas de besarla. Nos tumbamos en la arena y me abrazó del cuello mientras nuestros labios se encontraban. Nunca habría nadie como ella, fuese chica, chico o lo que fuese. Annabeth era la única para mí.

Tal vez la experiencia me dejó secuelas más graves de lo que pensaba. Inconscientemente, había pasado a darle besos en el cuello. Me apartó con la mano.

—En realidad, Percy, hay algo que debo confesar yo también.

Se me alzó una de las cejas mientras le dejaba espacio. Annabeth se agitó su rizada cola de caballo antes de seguir.

—¿Alguna vez te he explicado cómo nacemos los hijos de Atenea?

—Nacéis a partir del pensamiento.

—Exacto —dijo ella—. Cuando Atenea se enamora de un mortal, concibe un hijo o hija fusionando sus pensamientos con los del otro progenitor. Se puede decir que nacemos de su cabeza. —Buscó mi mirada; de repente había un deje culpable en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes—. Percy, los hijos de Atenea no somos creados por métodos convencionales. En nuestro caso, el cuento de la cigüeña dejándonos en la puerta de casa de nuestros padres es incluso más realista.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que los hijos de Atenea vivimos por y para el conocimiento. No pensamos como el resto de gente. No…

Su mirada se desvió con nerviosismo. Abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero no supiese el qué. Annabeth era la chica más inteligente que conocía. Si a ella le estaba costando encontrar palabras para explicarse, es que el asunto era complicado de verdad.

La sujeté de los hombros. Procuré transmitirle toda la serenidad que pude.

—Tranquila. Respira —le indiqué. Annabeth cerró los ojos un segundo e inspiró lentamente por la nariz—. Ahora dilo. Sea lo que sea.

—Soy asexual —confesó. Pareció recobrar el color del rostro en cuanto lo hubo dicho—. La mayoría de hijos de Atenea lo somos. —Como si tuviese la necesidad de justificarse, se apresuró a seguir hablando—. Comprendemos la función del acto sexual en la reproducción, no me entiendas mal, pero es que… para nosotros no representa nada. No nacemos gracias a él y, aunque queramos ser padres y madres, no vemos la paternidad como algo biológico, sino como un enlace psicológico y contextual en que…

Agité las manos para que saliera del modo intelectual. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

— Simplemente… el sexo no significa nada para mí —resumió.

—Lo he entendido, está bien. Respeto tu opinión.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —le aseguré—. Si has podido aceptar que soy bisexual, yo puedo aceptar que seas asexual.

—¿Pero qué hay de tus… necesidades físicas? En algún momento las tendrás.

—Se nos ocurrirá una solución. Algo que nos parezca bien a los dos. —Le acaricié la mejilla—. Lo único que importa ahora mismo es que te quiero, y quiero tenerte a mi lado el resto de vida.

Annabeth se dejó caer en mi pecho. No lo admitiría nunca, pero lo hizo para que no viera sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

—Yo también quiero pasar el resto de vida contigo —respondió. Pasé los brazos por sus hombros y la abracé.

Los primeros rayos del atardecer nos bañaron con su luz dorada, calentándome la piel como el corazón de Annabeth calentaba mi espíritu.

Al fin estaba en casa.

 

 

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en plan ñoño. Entre nosotros había un nuevo lazo de confianza que nos hacía sentir todavía más unidos. Nos habíamos atrevido a mostrar al otro una nueva parte de nosotros mismos, una que había permanecido oculta en lo más hondo de nuestro ser. Descubrir que el otro la aceptaba sin reservas era algo que, al menos a mí, me hacía estallar de felicidad.

Más tarde volvimos al comedor a tomar la cena con todos los demás. Quirón aprovechó para dar el anuncio oficial de mi regreso, y los campistas que todavía no se habían enterado pasaron a darme golpes amistosos en la espalda y el hombro. Valentina Díaz, que había pasado el día cepillando a los pegasos en los establos junto a un par de chicos de la cabaña de Hermes, me dio la bienvenida con un beso en cada mejilla. Por la noche nos quedamos cantando canciones y asando malvaviscos alrededor de la hoguera hasta tarde. En cuanto nos mandaron a la cama, estaba tan agotado que no protesté.

Caí dormido en cuestión de segundos, pero pasado el rato un ruido hizo que me despertara. La habitación estaba más oscura que de costumbre. Al buscar la ventana me percaté de la silueta tapando el resplandor nocturno. Era Jason, dando golpecitos en el cristal para llamar mi atención. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban como hilos de plata bajo la luz de la luna. Corrí a dejarle entrar antes de que alguna arpía lo descubriera y nos echaran la culpa a ambos.

—¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntó en cuanto la ventana volvió a estar cerrada.

Le brillaba la mirada. Tyson había tenido que volver al palacio de papá después de la cena, por lo que tenía la cabaña entera para mí. Jason lo sabía, por eso me lo había propuesto, como tantas otras veces. Dormir juntos era ya una costumbre.

Lo único que había cambiado entre aquella vez y las anteriores era yo: ahora era incapaz de verle con los mismos ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en las caricias, los gemidos, los besos… Que llevara puestos sólo una camiseta de tirantes y bóxers no ayudaba.

—No sé si es buena idea…

—Oh. —La respuesta le debió coger por sorpresa, a juzgar por el modo en que se hundieron sus cejas—. ¿No te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco hundido…

Me embargó la culpa al ver a Jason preocupándose por mí. No era justo que apartara así a un amigo por un problema que tenía yo.

—Sólo es cansancio —le resté importancia. Señalé hacia la litera con la cabeza—. Bah, no es nada. Quédate.

Regresé a la cama y me tiré la sábana por encima. Jason rodeó el camastro y se introdujo por el lado opuesto a mí. La cama no era grande, pero me mantenía lo más pegado posible al borde para que nuestras espaldas no llegaran a tocarse. Aunque antes los roces me parecían tan accidentales como irrelevantes, ahora no podía dejar de pensar que tocarnos iba a hacerle sentir incómodo. Le escuché ladear la cabeza en mi dirección, el susurro de sus cabellos al rozar la almohada, pero no dijo nada. Yo, menos aún.

Intenté dormir. Lo intenté con todas mis energías.

Como era de esperar, no lo conseguí.

Tenía los sentidos centrados en mi compañero de velada. Con el paso del tiempo, su respiración había acabado por ralentizarse. Su cuerpo derramaba un calorcito agradable a través de las sábanas que me hacía recordar el tacto de su piel. Desde que había entrado, el olor a salitre que inundaba siempre la cabaña se había mezclado con su aroma a pino.

Jason solía moverse al dormir, era un detalle que había descubierto con el tiempo, así que no me asusté cuando en un momento dado rodó sobre sí mismo. Sentir la presión de su cuerpo en mi espalda, sin embargo, fue un poco más difícil de ignorar. Uno de sus brazos me acarició descuidadamente hasta rodearme la cintura, quedando abrazado a mí. Noté una presión en el muslo, cerca de una de las nalgas. Su relajada respiración soplaba en mi nuca, algo que era habitual y que ahora no podía sacarme de la cabeza.

Procuré quedarme inmóvil como una estatua, pero hubo partes de mí imposibles de controlar. Tener una erección en aquel momento fue, sin lugar a dudas, una de las cosas más incómodas que me han pasado nunca. Apreté los párpados y contuve la respiración: contar mientras aguantaba el aliento era un método perfeccionado con los años que me ayudaba a sofocar mi entrepierna cuando se ponía apta para picar diamantes.

Uno, dos, tres…

La mano de Jason se desvió un poco, pero no dejé que eso me desconcentrara.

Nueve, diez, once…

Jason se acurrucó y acercó más el rostro a la parte trasera de mi cuello. Tan cerca que casi sentía el roce de sus labios sobre mi piel.

Concentración, concentración.

Dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte…

Sentía que funcionaba. Mi masculinidad comenzaba a aligerarse. La presión desaparecía poco a poco bajo la tela.

Veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinue… ¿ve?

Me había obcecado tanto en reprimir mis sensaciones que no me di cuenta de que la mano de Jason había alcanzado mi paquete y lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Era algo que se alejaba mucho de unos roces accidentales. Me estaba metiendo mano. Supe entonces que lo que notaba duro en la pantorrilla no era su rodilla. Todos mis intentos de autocontrol se fueron a la porra tan pronto como tocó el punto exacto y me estremecí con un gemido.

Di un bote tal que acabé de bruces en el suelo de la cabaña. Me costaba respirar. Sentía calores donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! —exclamé. Todavía tenía la tienda de campaña montada en los pantalones.

Jason me devolvía la mirada con expresión atónita.

—Creía que los dos estábamos cómodos. Que esto te parecería bien.

Parpadeé. La frase me descolocó tanto como encontrar un ramo de rosas en la cabaña de Hefesto. Mientras me incorporaba, sentía el esófago apretado en un nudo.

—Pero…

Jason se sentó sobre el colchón, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Vale, ¿qué está pasando? ¿A qué vienen tantas evasivas, tío? —preguntó—. Cuando estuvimos en la cámara del templo pensé que había algo entre nosotros. Pero desde que he entrado aquí parece que estés intentando evitarme. —Sus ojos se tintaron de un repentino terror—. No lo haces, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —Corrí a sentarme a su lado. Mi corazón martilleaba el interior de la caja torácica—. Es sólo que... —tragué saliva— creía que Afrodita te había borrado los recuerdos al sacarte del templo. Que sólo yo recordaba todo lo que pasó ahí dentro.

—Me acuerdo de todo —aseguró—. Incluso de las ganas con que me quedé de repetir.

No lo repetiré nunca más, así que si queréis conservar este momento, haced fotos.

Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS, Afrodita, por no borrarle la memoria.

Jason serpenteó hasta tumbarme y me dio un beso. Me dejé hacer cuando introdujo la lengua entre suspiros húmedos. ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos! El resto del mundo quedó relegado a un segundo plano, como si se moviera a una velocidad diferente.

Después recordé que Jason tenía novia.

«No, esto no está bien», me obligué a pensar, muy a mi pesar. Quise apartarlo. Él lo impidió entre protestas.

—Jason, no podemos. No es justo para Piper.

—¿Piper? —Ese comentario sí consiguió que se apartara y me mirara con la cabeza inclinada—. Oh, claro. No te lo he explicado.

Se acomodó sobre el colchón para poder soltar la bomba:

—Piper ya sabe lo nuestro. Cuando Afrodita me devolvió sentía remordimientos por lo que habíamos hecho, así que quise sincerarme y se lo confesé todo.

Mis ojos se pusieron en órbita.

—¡¿Todo?!

—Bueno —quiso aclarar—, al principio sólo pretendía contarle lo necesario, pero… Piper pidió detalles. Y por pedir detalles me refiero a que casi usa el embrujahabla contra mí para que se lo explicara todo con pelos y señales. En cuanto acabé, se puso a gritar como una posesa con las mejillas encendidas como fresas.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Jason se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Digamos que me ha dado carta blanca para que hagamos lo que queramos siempre y cuando luego se lo explique. —Bajó la mirada; de repente estaba agotado como si acabara de recibir una paliza—. Le excita más imaginarme contigo que estar conmigo de verdad. Me parece que le viene de familia.

La imagen de Afrodita acudió a mi mente. Fui incapaz de negar la evidencia.

—Lo siento… creo.

Jason se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo superaré. Más me vale. Menuda vida más dura me espera si no...

Suspiró. Por suerte, me pareció que tenía la noticia adecuada para animarle.

—Yo también he hablado antes con Annabeth. Nos queremos más que nunca.

—Vaya, gracias, es todo un consuelo ahora mismo.

Reprimí las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Los buenos amigos no hacen esas cosas. A no ser que seas Leo Valdez.

—Nos queremos —continué—, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no necesitamos nada más en nuestra relación. Nada físico más allá de besos y abrazos, al menos.

Si Jason fuera un perro, estoy seguro de que en aquel momento habría levantado las orejas y estaría agitando el rabo. Lo segundo, en forma humana, no podía descartarlo aún.

—¿Quieres decir que en todo lo demás…?

—Me parece que yo también tengo carta blanca en este asunto, señor Grace.

Entrecerró los ojos, de pronto con un brillo en ellos. ¿Ilusión, lujuria, deseo? Un poco de todo, supe. Era el mismo brillo que tenía yo en los míos.

—En ese caso, señor Jackson —insinuó, acercándose a mí con el instinto despiadado de un depredador—, le propongo comenzar a aprovechar el tiempo cuanto antes.

De nuevo, me dejé hacer.

 

~~~

 

Pues… creo que con eso ya está todo.

Ah, ¿que no queréis que me detenga aquí?

Es lo que hay. A mí me han pedido que cuente lo que ocurrió, así que me limito a contar sólo lo estrictamente relacionado con el Templo de Afrodita. A partir de aquí, me acojo a la enmienda 13, artículo 7 de «es-mi-vida-privada-y-me-la-guardo-para-mí».

¡Se siente!


	16. Cap. Extra – Lo que ocurrió después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis lo que dije la semana pasada sobre que ése era el último capítulo?
> 
> Bueno, pues mentí. 
> 
> Si habéis estado atentes, habréis comprobado que hay un hilo sin atar. Uno bastante importante con un personaje que a todes nos encanta. Y, en lo personal, me niego a dejar a Nico di Angelo con un final tan trágico como el del episodio 12 en uno de mis fics, así que aquí está la continuación.
> 
> Que el pobre chaval ya ha sufrido bastante, démosle un poco de alegría a su vida para variar D:

** Cap. Extra – Lo que ocurrió después. **

Aviso: como cualquier cosa que diga salga de aquí, rodarán cabezas.

Percy Jackson me ha pedido que venga aquí a contaros algo de mi vida privada. Algo… íntimo. Con cualquier otro me habría negado en banda y le hubiera mandado a probar mi hierro estigio… pero tengo cierta debilidad por ese tipo. Me ha dicho que es para un estudio sobre el Templo de Afrodita o algo así. Por eso, y sólo por eso, he accedido.

Ah. Me llamo Nico di Angelo, por cierto.

No tengo muy claro qué os ha contado Jackson de toda la historia. Estaba en una fiesta en el Olimpo, junto a Will y el resto de mestizos, y de pronto todo se vuelve negro en mi recuerdo. En cuanto desperté, me encontraba en una habitación del interior de ese odioso templo, cubierto sólo por una estúpida sábana. Percy estaba a mi lado.

Después ocurrieron… _cosas_. Hablé un rato con Percy, y después él… él…

En resumen, lo importante es que acabó saliendo de la habitación y yo me quedé. No más preguntas.

Cubierto por la sábana, permanecí en aquella estancia silenciosa. Mantenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza, la cabeza apretada contra una almohada. Temblaba: en aquel momento me odiaba a mí mismo. Me sentía sucio.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —sonó la voz de la diosa. Ya no parecía escucharse a través de un aparato de megafonía, sino que era nítida y directa, como si se hubiera materializado a mi lado—. De haber sabido que acabaría así, nunca te habría puesto en esta situación.

El colchón cedió un poco cuando la presencia se sentó en el borde de la cama. Noté entonces una mano delicada posándose sobre mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. El tono amable, el aroma, la calidez que emitía su palma con cada caricia a través de la tela… Todos sus gestos me recordaban a mamá.

 —Dime, ¿podría hacer algo para compensarte?

Negué con la cabeza; temía que, si hablaba, rompería a llorar. La influencia de Afrodita era poderosa: incluso con aquel tacto tan ligero, sentía cómo era capaz de percibir mis emociones. Como si sus dedos pudieran hurgar directamente en mi corazón.

—Antes has dicho un nombre… ¿William? —El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Afrodita apartó la mano—. Es él, ¿verdad? ¿Querrías que le llamara?

—¡NO! —Las lágrimas rebasaron los párpados y humedecieron la almohada. Ceñí más la sábana contra mi cuerpo. Me faltaba el aire—. No. Por favor, todos menos eso…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Porque…

Por mucho aire que inhalaba, nunca era suficiente para atenuar la sensación de asfixia. Notaba la garganta árida, me costaba tragar.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, precioso?

—Si Will me viera en este estado… —balbuceé—. Después de haber…

Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío, cubriéndome, abrazándome. La mejilla se apoyaba tiernamente sobre mi piel, igual que hacía mi madre cuando era pequeño y necesitaba consuelo. Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de temblar.

—Nico.

Me quedé sin aliento. La voz había cambiado; ahora era más grave, más familiar. Sus dedos se desplazaron hacia el borde de la manta. Intenté forcejear, pero me sentía demasiado débil para poder resistirme. Escondí la cabeza entre las manos, igual que haría un avestruz.

Pero sus brazos tiraron de mí con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba derrumbado entre sus brazos y su pecho, incapaz de moverme. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Cuando desapareciste, casi me vuelvo loco —susurró—. No vuelvas a esfumarte, por favor. Nunca más.

Levanté la cabeza temblando y me tope con su nariz pecosa, sus ojos azules, anegados como el cielo un día de lluvia.

—Will…—Sus lágrimas eran contagiosas.

Me dio docenas de besos, en la frente, la punta de la nariz, los párpados enrojecidos de llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sólo podía pensar en tocarle para asegurarme de que seguía ahí. De que el calor que irradiaba era real.

Cuando puso los labios a la altura de los míos, cerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —preguntó en su lugar.

 

Necesito hacer un paréntesis. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo del templo? Creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

¿Cómo decís? ¿Qué sí es importante? ¿Para saber si su atmosfera tiene algún tipo de efecto en los semidioses? Qué raro suena…

¡Vale, vale, sigo! Por los dioses, no os pongáis así…

 

Reabrí los ojos de par en par. Como si acabara de hacer clic, mi cabeza volvió a ponerse en su lugar. Miré hacia abajo y la tranquilidad dio paso a la vergüenza. Me eché para atrás y recuperé la tela que se había ido escurriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡No me mires! —murmuré con voz ahogada

Pero Will se arrojó encima de mí.

—Eres demasiado mono, no puedo evitarlo.

Y rió. Por fin. Su risa sosegada y natural me reconfortó por dentro, igual que si hubiera tomado néctar. No supe lo mucho que necesitaba escucharla hasta aquel momento.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después otro. Y después otro. Mi cerebro se debatía entre corresponder a sus muestras de cariño y sujetar mi capullo improvisado con ropa de cama para que no se me viera. Will me envolvía la cintura por fuera de la sábana, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban con el menos gesto. No le rechacé cuando unió nuestros labios.

—Nico… —susurró.

Las cosas empezaban a caldearse. Los besos subían de intensidad y no podía contenerme. Al exhalar suspiré su nombre. Se apartó para observarme; tenía las mejillas igual de incendiadas que yo.

—¿Vamos a…?

No sabía qué responder. Sería la primera vez para ambos. ¿Yo quería hacerlo? Sentía el cuerpo más caliente que nunca. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía calmar mi agitada respiración. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a sentir su aliento, su piel contra la mía.

—¿Tú quieres?

Vi su nuez moverse al tragar saliva. Dudó unos segundos que me parecieron horas. Se lamió los labios; solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

—Sí —respondió finalmente.

Se incorporó del todo, con las piernas entre las mías, y se deshizo de la camiseta, exponiendo su torso esbelto, su piel bronceada surcada de innumerables pecas diminutas. No era la primera vez que le veía sin ropa de cintura para arriba, pero sí la primera que me parecía tan impactante. Esta vez fui yo el que tragó saliva al dejar ir un poco de la tela con la que me recubría.

Will volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Nos quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, como temiendo que si volvíamos a tocarnos nos prenderíamos fuego. Sus rizos rubios me acariciaban la frente. Percibía el olor de su piel húmeda de sudor. Su respiración en mis labios. Lo anhelaba.

No me pude reprimir, fui el que dio el primer paso. Con una necesidad fugaz, estiré el cuello para alcanzarle. Incluso él pareció sorprendido, aunque no opuso resistencia. Cuando eché para atrás la cabeza, él me siguió. No estaba dispuesto a que el beso se interrumpiera.

Y no lo hizo. Me olvidé de la sábana y rodeé su cogote con los brazos; él acabó de bajar para ponérmelo más fácil. Sus brazos se colaron por la curva de mi espalda y me estrechó contra su pecho. Su aliento era candente y me derretía. Sentía la rodilla entre mis piernas y no podía evitar apretarla entre los muslos. El tacto me hacía sentir raro… en un sentido agradable.

Su lengua asomó en mi boca por sorpresa, al principio tímida, pero enseguida ganó confianza en cuando se dio cuenta que su mero roce me hacía gemir entre estremecimientos de placer.

Tuvimos que apartarnos bruscamente por la falta de aire. Mi cuerpo parecía sumido en un delirio febril. Notaba los pálpitos de mi entrepierna. Él también debía estar sintiéndolos.

—Will, yo…

Pero no hacía falta que me excusara. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus pantalones. Se sacudió en un escalofrío en cuanto la tuve posada; la rigidez que abultaba bajo la ropa era más que evidente.

—Quítame los pantalones —me pidió.

 

Vale, es suficiente. Ya os hacéis una idea. Tenéis material de sobras para la investigación. Ahora dejad que me vaya.

¿Cómo que no? ¡¿Necesitáis más aún?! ¿Pero cómo puede ser mi vida privada esencial para este estudio? Vale, admito que la actitud de Afrodita fue un poco inesperada hacia mí, pero aun así…

De acuerdo, sigo un poco más… Pero jurad que esto no se hará público.

 

—Quítame los pantalones —me pidió—. Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Sonaba tan desesperado, tan ansioso, que no pude negarme. Llevé la otra mano también al pantalón e intenté forcejear con el botón. Will bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente a mi lado en la almohada. Intentaba acallar los jadeos que arrancaban mis torpes dedos.

—¿Estás bien?

—No pares —suplicó con voz ida.

Tardé tres intentos más en lograr que el botón cediera. Muerto de vergüenza, cogí la cremallera y la deslicé hacia abajo. Acariciar el bulto resultó inevitable por el temblor de mis manos. Su respiración entrecortada junto a mi oído no hacía más que desconcentrarme. Era un círculo vicioso. Costaba saber cuál de los dos lo estaba pasando peor… o mejor.

Suspirando de alivio, Will me dio un beso en el lado del cuello. Uno largo e insistente que me provocó cosquillas y gusto al mismo tiempo. Su lengua jugaba con mi piel mientras los labios sorbían y apretaban sin hacerme daño. Gemí otra vez; provocarme eso pareció hacerle sentir orgulloso.

Se apartó sonriente, pero la sonrisa duró poco, sustituida por unos ojos abiertos como platos.

—Eh… —tartamudeó—, creo que te he hecho una marca.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Tranquilo, creo que no se nota mucho… —Los goterones de sudor en su frente se hacían patentes—. Si llevas la chupa y el cuello levantado durante unos días…

—¡Pero si estamos en pleno agosto!

—¡Déjame a mí! ¡Yo te lo quito!

Ambos nos quedamos petrificados al escuchar la voz de la entrometida diosa del amor. Mi primera reacción fue subir la sábana hasta el cuello. O cubrirme con ella del todo otra vez.

—¡Afrodita! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

La espectadora sorpresa no siguió escondiéndose.

—Joooooo, no era mi intención. Pero es que estabais tan monos juntoooooos…

A Will se le puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas. Le ofrecí un poco de manta para que pudiera taparse él también.

—¡Devuélvenos a casa!

—¡Noooo! Pero… —lloriqueó, igual que una niña pequeña la que sus padres le quitan los muñecos. En realidad, era bastante acertado pensar que éramos muñecos de juego para ella.

—¡A casa! ¡Ahora!

Afrodita dejó escapar un alarido de pena. De pronto sentí el cuerpo más ligero, como si estuviera empezando a flotar. Vi mi brazo volviéndose traslúcido y me concentré en la visión de la colina mestiza. A mi lado, Will también se estaba comenzando a cubrir de partículas brillantes. Lo agarré de la mano y me reconfortó sentir sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos. 

 

Aparecimos en una sala a media oscuridad. En el aire flotaba un olor a cedro familiar. El techo y las paredes estaban pintados de negro. Apenas se filtraba luz por la ventana, cubierta por una persiana del mismo color. Me relajé al reconocerla; era la cabaña de Hades del campamento mestizo. El único sitio que quedaba en la tierra al que podía llamar hogar.

Afrodita había cumplido bien mi petición. Incluso había tenido el detalle de vestirme con mi ropa, una camiseta naranja y los vaqueros rasgados que solía llevar puestos.

—De vuelta en casa —anunció Will.

Todavía nos sujetábamos de la mano. Era un tacto agradable, me producía un hormigueo que no me cansaba nunca de sentir. Pero me obligué a soltársela, muy a mi pesar.

—Deberíamos avisar a Quirón de que estamos bien.

En realidad no me apetecía salir a encontrarme con los demás. Tan sólo quería estar con Will, seguir escondidos en un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarnos. Tenerle solo para mí. En cuanto saliéramos de la cabaña, todos sabrían que habíamos regresado y volverían a aplicarse las normas del mundo real.

Tal vez me había precipitado al pedirle a la diosa que nos devolviera al campamento, después de todo. Al pensar en lo fogoso que se había mostrado Will unos instantes atrás, cientos de mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago. Nunca le había visto tan seductor, tan apasionado…

Luego recordé a Afrodita mirándonos y cambié de opinión.

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero noté que Will no me seguía. Le encontré observándome con cierta desilusión en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Will suspiró.

—No es nada.

Terminé de darme la vuelta. Crucé los brazos. Mi ceja bien apuntalada hacia arriba me parecía una señal clara de que debía seguir hablando.

Will bajó la cabeza. Parecía tímido de repente.

—Es sólo que… me hubiera gustado estar un rato más a solas contigo. —Aún con la cabeza gacha, levantó la mirada y sus ojos me arrancaron un sonrojo—. Es una lástima que vuelvas a tener la ropa puesta.

En un momento estaba junto a la puerta y al siguiente había empujado a Will contra la pared y lo besaba sin desenfreno.

¿Qué? Me pudo. Simplemente me pudo. Mi novio es la cosa más mona del mundo y no admitiré réplicas al respecto. Si fuese una carta de Mitomagic, tendría una capacidad de desarme hacia Nico di Angelo de 2000 puntos y una habilidad de carisma superior a la de…

…Ejem. No he dicho nada.

Lo sorprendí el primer segundo, pero enseguida reaccionó y bajó sus brazos a mi espalda, estrechándome contra él. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta en el mismo instante en que su lengua se introdujo entre mis labios. Gemí cuando sus yemas rozaron mis pezones. En cuanto empezó a tironear de la ropa para quitármela, sentí las rodillas como si fuesen de gelatina.

Mi camiseta voló, la suya fue detrás poco más tarde. Él tomó la iniciativa y caímos sobre la cama sin poder sacarnos las manos y los labios de encima el uno del otro. Me apartó los brazos sujetando mis muñecas por encima de la cabeza mientras me lamía el cuello. Con la mano libre se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones a la primera. Después hizo lo mismo con los míos. Esta vez no tembló ni una sola vez.

—Nico, no puedo aguantar más —murmuró en mi oído. Sentí su dureza apretándose en la mía a través de la ropa interior de ambos. Me derretí en el sitio.

…

¡VALE, SE ACABÓ! Esto es ya demasiado personal. ¡Ni siquiera ocurre en el interior del templo!

¡NO, APARTAD! ¡Guerreros del más allá, yo os invoco, proteged a vuestro rey! ¡AAAAAH!


End file.
